


Eden (Re-Written)

by TheFangirlWhoWaited



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Near Death, Pieces of Eden, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Trying my best to fit this in cannon, victorian london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlWhoWaited/pseuds/TheFangirlWhoWaited
Summary: Eden has been running her whole life trying to find a way to "cure" herself.  She thinks she might of finally found away but now all that stands in her way in Master Assassin Jacob Frye.  She Told herself she would never fall in love.  Well maybe she should remind herself that.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye & Maxwell Roth, Jacob Frye & Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I am shaken awake by a train attendant and told that the train is arriving in London. I stretch still trying to wake myself up. I have been traveling no stop for three weeks and this was the first real sleep I've gotten. I look out the window and see snow on the roof tops and steam coming from the chimneys. The train finally pulls into Whitechapel station and I grab what little I have a head out into the cold morning air. As I round the corner I see a paper boy and I throw him some coin and grab a paper to see what I been going on in London and to grab the date. January 11th 1869\. I take my pocket watch out fix the date I have one it and set off. I am in London for one reason only, the Shroud of Eden. Rumor has it that a two young assassin's have recently located and save a Shroud of Eden from a Templar Grand Master. Sadly I am no extra information. The first thing I need to get done is find somewhere to stay. I spend the whole day walking around London trying to find a flat to rent out, but no one wants to rent to a foreigner. When you look at me you would think I was from England. I have long red hair neatly put up in a braid, I am pretty short my a lady my age and I have blue eye's with a gold ring around them. The only thing that throws people off is my accent. Though it has been many years since I was home, I still have a small hint of a Italian accent. Just as the sun is setting I find a landlord in central London willing to rent me a room. It is small but cozy and has a nice fireplace. I unpack my gear, a few throwing knives, a few homemade smoke bombs and a gauntlet given to me by the late Arno Dorian when I met him in 1794. I will definitely need some upgrades in case I come into contact with any other assassin's in the city. With the nap I took in the train earlier, I decide to skip out on sleeping and head straight back out into the night air to see what I can find out about the assassin's in London and the location of the Shroud. I grab my gear and throw one of my mask's on and pull my hood and step back out in to the the night.

First thing to find out is where the Shroud is hidden. Before leaving Paris, where I heard the rumors, I tried to break into the Assassin's archives to see what information I could find, but was discovered before I could find anything of use. The only information I was able to grab was the name of the 3 assassin's currently in London. Twins Jacob and Evie Frye as well as Henry Green. Since they were the last 3 to see the Shroud they must have information on where it is currently located. I start my search back in Whitechapel and make my way towards Southwark. I hear whispers of the twins but nothing more. The sun is starting to rise and I start to feel the exhausting kicking in. I decide to turn in before the sun fully rises since I don't think the people in London will take kindly to a stranger in a mask. I arrive back to my room just as the sun peaks over the roof tops. I change out of my gear and leave a note on my door not to be bothered and finally get to sleep in a bed for the first time in a long time. My sleep is not a dreamless one, they never are. I dream of my childhood before my life change. I wake up hours late in a cold sweat from a dream that turned into a nightmare. I wash up change into some regular clothes and head out to the nearest restaurant for food. I get some odd looks being a lady all alone eating by myself. On my way out a child brushes against me and apologizes. I wave him off then go back into my pocket and see my pocket watch is gone. Little vermin. I turn and take a full speed run after him. He small and fast and is able to to sneak thru the crowd, and since I am in a dress and not my gear, I can't climb the buildings and use that to by pass the crowd. I see the boy finally turn into an alley way and I start to catch up to him. Just As I am about to finally catch the little bugger, a figure comes flying down from the roof top. The man lands in front of me and I stumble back and he grabs hold of the boy. “What did I say about stealing?” He said and he ripped my pocket watch out of his hand. “We needed the money boss” The man shakes his head “Then ask one of us for some and don't go an nick things from stranger. Now get!” The boy shakes his head and runs off in the other direction. The man finally turns to me and I am taken back. When they said that there were assassin's in London, Master Assassin’s at that, I did not think they would be so young. In front of me is a man, who looks just to be in his early twenties. He was definitely taller then me. I am five feet four inches and he towers above me. He pulls his hood back and then pull a top hat from inside his coat. Now I can see his whole face. He has beautiful brown and a scar on his right eye and on his left check and just a little bit stubble. I was still studying him when I see him wave his hand in front of me. “Sorry what?” I said shaking my head trying to clear my mind. I hear him give a little chuckle. “I said is this watch you Miss?” I look at his hand holding my pocket watch. “ Claudia, my name is Claudia and thank you.” I said grabbing and putting it back in my pocket. Claudia is the fake name I use. I took it in honor of my aunt. “Well Claudia, my name is Jacob Frye” He says taking his hat and bowing in front of me. I smile, perfect I spend the last day looking for information on this man and he quite literally falls in front of me. “Well it is very nice to meet you Jacob, and thank you again for getting my watch back” I throw a little smirk and turn to walk away hopping he will take the bait. I start to walk away when I hear foots steps following behind me. “So what is a lady such as yourself doing in a back alley in WhiteChapel?” He adds as he catches up to me. I smile he did take the bait. “I didn't even realize I made it to WhiteChapel. I was eating at a restaurant in Central London and on my way back home I got my pocket watch stolen.” I hear him chuckle again. “What is so funny?” “I can't picture a lady like you chasing a child from Central London to here. Most ladies I know do not want to get mud on their skirt.” I smile back “I guess I will take that as a compliment.” “I meant it as a compliment. Do you mind if I walk you back home. The street are not as safe as they seem.” I nod my head back “That would be lovely. He moves aside and lets me lead. “So what brings you to London?” I turn back to look at him and cock my head to the side. “Your accent is not from around here.” He says and the blushes a bit. “I am sorry I don't mean to pry.” I shake me head “No it is fine. Most people cannot hear the accent anymore. I am from Italia originally, but I haven't been there in quite some time. I am just in London for a bit. I just like to travel.” He smile back and the rest of the walk was quite just a few questions hear and there. “Well this is where I am staying.” I say as well stop at my hotel. “Thank you for walking me home Jacob.” “It was my pleasure. It was nice meeting you Claudia.” He bows again and the turns to walk away.

I take off to my room upstairs and change quickly and head back out to hopefully catch up to Jacob. I spend the next few hours trying to find him now that I know what he looks like, but no luck. I spend the next few nights searching all of London and its burrows for any sigh of the elusive Assassin but as always I come up empty. Finally one night as I was setting on the roof taking in the night sky I hear something hit the roof top across from me and I see two figures flying up the side of the wall. I take up running trying to catch up to them when I see them reach the end of the roof and I think they would just turn around and head back towards me, and I see them both aim their gauntlets and shoot a rope launcher from them and they slide down off the roof. I stand there mouth open wide in amazement. I knew my gauntlet was out dated but I love their upgrade. To by pass climbing buildings amazing. I also come to the realization that I will not be able to keep up with them without the upgrade. I decide to call it a night there and head back to my room and start planning a new. Tomorrow, I even the playing field.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a knock on my door the next morning. I get up and grab my robe and shivered against the cold air and answer it. “Morning Miss Fiore, There is a gentlemen outside by the name of Mr Frye who wishes to speak to you” my landlandy said. “Thank you Mrs Jones. I will be down in a moment.” I shut the door with haste and pick out my clothes for the day avoiding anything that looks to out of the norm. I braid my hair and throw it in a quick bun grab my jacket and coin purse and head down stairs. I honestly don't know why I have a knot in my stomach. Walking around and getting to know Jacob is just a means to an end. He has the information I need and nothing else. I take a deep breath and walk out the door. I am greeted by Jacob and a few of what I think our his gang I have heard about. The one women is wearing grey slacks with a yellow sash, white shirt with a green vest and her blond was cover by a black hat with a yellow ribbon on it. There was also a man with him, he was also wearing grey slacks with a white shirt and a yellow sash but not vest or hat to cover his red hair. “Just keep an eye out for anything odd.” Jacob said to his men. They both shook their heads in agreement and took. “Oh Good morning Claudia.” “Good morning Mr Frye. To what do I owe the pleasure.” He smile back. “Please call me Jacob, Mr Frye was my father.” I smiled “Alright then Jacob, to what do i owe the pleasure?” “Well I was in this part of town and wanted to know if you would like to spend time with me today?” “Well I need to do some shopping today if you do not mind joining me.” “Not at all, lead the way” I shook my head in agreement and started to walk. I know i need to earn his trust, but today couldn't of been a worst day. I need to grab some items to upgrade my gauntlet and i don't want Jacob to see and give away who I truly am. We walk in silence for a bit as I try to think of away to get my items without arousing suspicion. “Penny for your thoughts?” I jump a bit being caught off guard “Just wondering what you were talking about to the other two people you were with this morning.” He shook his head “ It was nothing. Just my gang making sure they looking out for anything odd.” “Odd what could be odd in London?” “You would be surprised. But that is a story for another day.” I smile and we continued walking. We were just about to reach the shopping district when I hear Jacobs name being yelled. “JACOB!” we both stop and turn and she a women running toward us. She is equal in height to Jacob and has brown hair neatly braided into french braids. Her eye's are the same colour as Jacobs and i see the assassin gauntlet on her arm as well. This is the same women i saw Jacob with the other night, his sister Evie. “Hello Dear sister. Claudia, this is my sister Evie Frye. Evie this is Claudia?” “Hello Evie my name is Claudia Fiore” I said putting out my hand to shake “She looks at my hand then back at me and ignores it. “Hello.” Then she turns her back facing me and returns to speaking to Jacob. “Jacob can I speak to you a moment?” Then she looked back at me “Alone?” I smile at Jacob quickly taking this as my opportunity to get my gear upgrades. “Go with your sister Jacob, I will meet you back hear in a bit.” He look a bit unsure and I gave him a smile for reassurance. “Alright. Sorry.” he replied and I turned to continue my shopping.

My first stop was to try and find a rope launcher. I knew this may be black market stuff that i would find in a alley. I walked around a bit and finally found a person willing to sell me one. I emptied a lot of my coin for it but I walked away with a decent looking rope launcher and some extra pieces to hopefully attach it to my gauntlet. Next stop was some clothes since I couldn't return to Jacob with nothing. I found a few dresses and some slacks to add to my gear and went back after about an hour. I went to the spot Jacob was supposed to meet me at but I did not see anything. So i walked around a bit more then I hear my name being called. “Miss Fiore!” I turn to see the women Rook I saw this morning. “Yes?” I said as she reached me. “Sorry. Mr Frye said that he is sorry but he will not be able to re-join you today. He has been taken away on a mission.” I nodded my head back “Thank you for finding me and telling me. Tell Jacob thank you as well.” With that I way to her and head back home. Once back to my room I change out of my dress and into my gear. I take the rope launcher apart and start attaching it to my gauntlet. I have to take my phantom blade off it to make it work. Once set I grabbed the rest of my gear and head out just as the sun sets. I take my time learning to use the rope launcher and take a few crashes to the ground earning me a few cuts and bruises. I am just about to call it a night when i hear more rope launchers being set off. I turn to see Jacob and Evie coming off a roof and heading to a set of train tracks. I pick myself off the ground and take off in a full speed run after them not wanting to lose them. Finally they stop at the tracks and hope on the first train that comes thru as it slow downs for them they both jump on and the train rolls thru. Not missing my chance I jump on and head directly to roof so no one on the train can see me. I make sure that my mask is attached securely to my face and then I waited till i saw the light in the train go out. Finally after about 30 minutes the lights went out as the train slowed into a station. I climbed down quickly from the roof an snuck into the first carriage. I am greeted with a low light from the fire place in the corner. The is a desk in front of me and a bed right across the fire. In the bed is no other the Jacob and he is snoring away. I take a candle and quietly walk to the desk and start to go thru the papers. Without noticing I knock over one of the books on the desk. I jump at the loud thud and I hear Jacob jump out of bed. He shakes his head to quickly wake up and now I am standing face to face with a Master assassin, and I am in his domain. I saw him quickly glance around and saw the gauntlet on my arm. He took a step towards me thinking I was maybe a friend, and I took a step back ready for the attack. The moment I take a step back he jumps into action. He was already wearing his gauntlet and he jumps for the attack. I slide underneath him end make a run for the door in front of me. I hear a small crash as he hits the wall that was once behind me. I take a quick look behind and i see him charging back towards me. I jump on to the roof of the train and start making a run for it. While I am running I can make out a vague yell. I am guessing He is calling his sister. I keep running when i hear foot steps behind me and see Jacob again coming after me. I turn back to keep running when I see Evie hop on to the roof as well. They both start to make their way towards me and i know I am cornered. I look back at my gauntlet and remember the rope launcher. The train is just coming over the Thames and i see a boat mast i can reach. I aim and do a quick shot and take off flying down my rope launcher. I expected both to follow me what i didn't expect is someone to cut the line. I hear a snap and the Jacob yelling his sisters name and i feel the rope above me give way and i see the boat beneath me approach fast. I have little time to brace myself and i land with my arm out and it gives a loud crack and it takes the fall. I let out a quick swear and get up to see that my arm is indeed broken. I lift it quickly and feel the burning sensation that I am use to return and when i look into my reflection in the water I see my eye's glow a bright thru my mask and then i am able to bend my arm again though it is still in pain. I look back up at the twins and smile and then jump into the Thames and swim off. 

I don't know how long I am under water for since I don't need to come back up for air, but finally i reach land. I pull myself out of the water on to the dock and take in my surroundings. By the look of it I am in central London. I pull my hood down to removed the access water and take off running to my hotel, eager to get out of the wet clothes and to take a proper look at my arm. I arrive back and sneak thru the window and get out of my clothes right away and put them in front of the fire to dry. I draw myself a warm bath and examine all the nicks and cuts and my arm. They look like they all healed like they are supposed to. I get out of the bath. Dry off and decided it is time to sleep. Now i know what their hideout I just need to get back in there and find the information I need.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sun shining thru my window and the stiff pain in my arm. It might have heal already but it still hurts something fierce. I get up dress in some warm clothes and head out for the day. I stop to grab some food and begin wondering thru London towards Westminster. I pull my hood from my coat over my head as the snow begins to falls and take a nice stroll thru the town. I have been in London for half a month and haven't really taken in the sights of the city. It has change so much since I was last here. The next few days follow suite. I wake up dress for the weather and just take in the sight of London, hoping to see Jacob and charm my way into the hideout, with no luck The days turn into weeks and January turns into February with no sign of either of the Frye Twins. I spend most of my days and my evening searching London for them with no sign. I do see the train from time to time but since my break in last month, it is now crawling with Rooks, and I have no need to kill them or harm any of them. So I continue my search for the Shroud with out the information in the hideout. I find out little information from what ever is left of the Templar’s in London. Since the grand master has been killed the rest of their forces as spread to thinly. I am able to break into the Kenway Mansion, which has been a Templar stronghold in till just recently, to see what information I can find. I sneak in during the night. I go from room to room only to find Treasures from Edward Kenway. I laugh. I heard stories of this Assassin but never got the pleasure to meet him. I did meet his horrid son briefly, and I beat the living daylight out of Haytham. Haytham's son loved it. I find a room with two Rooks guarding it. Odd, I heard that this was a Templar stronghold still. Pushing that though aside. Two Rooks to knock out quietly should be fairly easy. I hit one with a sleep dart and before the other even knows what was going on I had them in a choke hold and then he was old like a light. I take the key from one of the guards and enter the room. Once I get in I am confused on to why they would post two guards for a room with some books an a Piano. Regardless I begin to look around for any clues. None of the books have been moved recently, so there would probably be nothing in there. I keep looking at notice that the carpet in the room as been moved recently. Using my eagle vision I see writing on the wall. Notes to a song. I turn to the Piano and thank god that my grandmother had me take some lessons as a child. I try to play a quietly as possible just in case someone was in the house. Once all notes are played, the Piano continues to loudly play a Pirate shanty and a cringe hoping no one else is hears it. The ground begins to shake a bit and I see the carpet begin to move as the floor opens up. I turn quickly to the door and made sure it was closed and I locked it, hoping that I have the only key, and I head down the stairs. Once in I can see that a lot of the clues that might have been in here have been removed. Using my Eagle vision I am able to find one piece of paper saying that the Shroud of Eden was given to Prince Albert, Queen Victoria's late husband quite a long time ago. I am about to grab what little there is hear and leave when I hear banging on the door above. “Jacob are you in there?” Dammit Evie. I start to run back up the stairs when the door breaks opens and then I am face to face with Evie Frye again. She looks at the Piano and then back to me. “You again.” I see her reach into her coat and pull out a cane. I laugh, she is really going to fight me with a cane. I flick my wrist to engage my blade just has she move in for the attack. She manages to smack me once or twice with the cane, which turns out to also be a sword and avoid all my swipes of my blade. She almost has me pinned soI throw one of my smoke bombs and once she is distracted I roll way and take off running down the hall. I ripe open the front door and run smack into some one. I take a step back and look up to see Jacob standing right in front of me. I curse to myself for not paying more attention to my surroundings, he pulls out some sort of knife just as Evie come running out of the Piano room. “Jacob stop her.” I take that moment of distraction and turn to run up the stairs. “Dammit Evie!” I hear him yell and then hear both their foots steps follow behind me. As I continue running I see that I am running out of place to run to and come to a dead end of a hallway that has a closed and locked window. I turn back quickly to see the twins hot on my trail and without a second though I charge the window breaking it and falling to to ground bellow, thankful that I have my mask on to block all the shards of glass. I roll as I hit the ground and take of running again before either of them can come to terms on what exactly just happened.

I take some time returning to my hotel just in case I am followed. I arrive back around six in the morning, just as the lamp lighters are coming out. I hurry up to my room and get changed for bed. As I removed my clothes I see quite a large piece of glass sticking in my chest just above my stomach. I take a deep breath and pull it out with just a little whimper. I quickly grab a cloth to hold down on the cut till the bleeding stops. It only takes a moment and the cut heals over. I stand up, and fall back down to the bed and get a good look at the cloth, deep red. I lost a lot of blood tonight and it will take a day or two for me to get it back. I decide to take a break for the next few days and relax. I burn the cloth to hide the evidence of the injury and go straight to bed. I wake up a while later and see the sun low on the horizon. I get dress and head out to grab something to eat before everything closes for the evening. I walk towards my favorite restaurant and see that it is already close. I keep walking and see most places are already closed for the evening. I check my watch and see that it is a lot later then I though. I guess a pub will have to do. I turn and begin to walk to a local pub when I feel like I am being followed. With no weapons on me and know it won't end well. I start to walk quicker and forget the pub and just return to the safety of my hotel. I hear the foot steps getting quicker and closer and then I am pulled into an alley , let out a scream and I come face to face with my presser. I see that it is more then one man. The one man had a knife to my throat and a hand of my mouth to stop any more screams and the other man begins to move closer to me. “Isn't she a pretty girl Arthur?” The man holding me says. “She sure is Andrew, and she is all ours.” Arthur then pull another knife out and cut a slice out of the lower half of my dress. I turn and glare at the other man and kick the knife out of Arthur's hand. For that Andrew removes the knife from my throat and replaces it with his hand. “We have a fighter in this one.” He the smashes the back of my head off the wall and I begin to see starts. Arthur begins to walk back towards me as he unbuckles his pants and just then both me falls lifeless to the ground. I stagger backward and fall to the ground still dizzy. I then hear two loud thuds and I look up to see Jacob and Evie in front of me. “Claudia are you alright?” I feel him left me off the ground and my vision begins to swim again and then next thing I know I am leaning away from him and throwing up and then my vision goes completely black. I jolt awake by the sound of a train whistle and see that I am not in my bed and I am somewhere unfamiliar. I pull off the covers and see my ripped dress and everything comes back, the attack, my head hitting the wall and then fainting in Jacob's arms. I tried to get out of bed but the dizziness returns and I fall back down on it. Just as I hit the bed the door to the room I am in opens. “Oh thank goodness you are awake.” I turn and see Jacob, he is out of his normal assassin gear and his is in his slacks with his and a white shirt and his hair that is normally slick back hair is all messy. I smile and then wince at the headache. Jacob come over to me and begins to examine the back of my head. “No cuts and I don't see a bruise. You might just have a concision.” I nod and regret doing so right away. As if on queue Jacob gets up and grabs a bucket and brings it to me just in time for me to throw up. Once I am done he takes the bucket and brings me glass of water. “Thank you Jacob.” I look at him and smile and he smiles back. “How long was I out for?” “Just a few hours.” “And where am I?” “My home. A train” “Oh” I reply, but in my head I am signing a joyful songs. “That really neat, you live in a train.” I see his face light up. “Yes I won it a few months ago. My sister and I share it.” “That is way better then my little room that I am staying at.” He laugh. “Can I get a tour?” “Maybe once you rest some more.” He then lifts my feet and puts me back into bed. “I will wake you up in a bit with some food.” I am about to respond but then my vision begins to swim again and I fall back asleep. I wake up a bit later to the smell of food. This time when I wake up, there is no more pain and the dizziness are finally gone. I turn to see food on the bedside table and my stomach grumbles to remind me that I have not eaten in a while and I dig in. I finish the food left for me and get out of bed to look around before anyone returns. As I am looking around something on the desk catches my eye, a necklace that looks like a key. I pick it up and look at the paper work attached to it. This is the key to the Shroud vault! This is what I have been looking for. I know I can't get away with the key right now, but I do take the map and details of it location and stuff them into my corset. I then hear the lock turn in the door and I head back over to the bed just as Jacob comes thru the door. “I see you ate already.” I smile standing up with no issue. “I see you are feeling better as well. Excellent. Do you want the tour now?” “Yes I would love to.” I walk towards him. “Few conditions thought.” “Alright?” I say looking confused. “You cannot tell anyone what you see here.” I shake my head in acknowledgment “And you need to go to dinner with me.” I shake my head to make sure I understood what I just heard. “You want me to go to dinner with you. Jacob we barely know each out. We run into each other a few times here and there but that is all.” I see a bit of hurt appear on his face and then feel my stomach go into knots. Why earth am a caring about this, I know very well that him and I would never work out for so many reason. But against my better judgment “I will go out for dinner with you Jacob” The hurt turns to joy. “Excellent. Well it will have to be a quick tour today since my sister will be back soon.” 20 minutes later the train pulls into the London Station and I hope off. “I will send you a letter for the date and time of the dinner.” I node back and head back home to start planning my next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Jacob has taken an interest in me, and for some reason I have started to take an interest in him, I decided I need to hide my gear as well as all my information on the Shroud, just in case he ever came into my room. I decided the floor board that connects my room to my neighbor would be perfect and I am able to fit my gear and papers in there with no issue. I take a look at my ruined dress and decided to make it into a whole other outfit. Dresses I think are completely useless, other then looking nice there is no practicality for them. I take the cut the horrid me and and clean it up a bit and a ruffle on each side of the cut and now it a cute outfit and I can wear slacks and move around a lot easier so what happened the other night will not happened again. Once the dress is done, the clock in my room chimes midnight and I decide to call it a night. I wake up in the morning to a knock on my window. I turn thinking I must be dreaming because I see Jacob right outside. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and jump back out of bed when I realize that I am not dreaming. I run and grab my robe quickly and then open the window. “What on earth Jacob, are you trying to give me a heart attack!” He smile and slides into my room. “Sorry” I go back to close the window and jump back again seeing Evie there as well. “Again Sorry. Somethings in the train have gone missing and my sister is suspicious. Do you mind if we have a look in your room.” I look at Jacob and then Evie and she comes thru the window. “Yes, go ahead, I have nothing to hide.” I turn back close the window and sit back down of my bed. I watch as they both begin to search my room. I sit there and watch them as the go thru all my stuff, but not once do they come close to where I actually hid my stuff. “See Evie there is nothing here.” Jacob says annoyed after thirty minutes of looking. “The papers are missing Jacob, and the last time I saw them was right before your little tour yesterday. I stand up getting annoyed that she is ignoring me. “I have no idea what you are both talking about. I did not touch anything when I was in the train yesterday. I could barely walk for most of it.” I respond arms crossed looking annoyed. “You can even search me if you would like. I have nothing to hide.” Jacob shakes his head. “I trust you. That is all that matters. We will leave you to relax.” Evie was about to add something but Jacob lift his hand to silence her. “We are leaving Evie.” I see the look of distrust on her face but she follows her brother lead. “OH before I forget., would you be free for dinner tonight?” He asked hanging out my window. “I am free.” He smiled back. Excellent I will come by and pick you up at five.” With that he jumped off the side of the building and was gone. I shut the window and locked it and closed the curtains just in case Evie decided to come snooping. Jacob might trust me, but Evie knows something isn't right. I spend most of the day cleaning since my room was turned upside down on Evie's witch hunt. Around four I started to get dress and ready to go out. I decide to wear my hair down for a change and it falls just bellow my shoulder, not haven grown for a long time. The clock strikes five and I head down stairs to meet up with Jacob. I basically run down the stairs and almost trip in my excitement. Once down stairs I see Jacob standing the with his regular top hat but his outfit matches more to what upper class gentlemen are wearing. “Hello Jacob” I see him turn and smile back at me. “Hello Claudia, You ready?” I node my head and he holds out his arm for me to grab and leads me out.

“So where are you taking me Jacob?” I ask as he leads me to a carriage. “Somewhere new” I cock my head to the side confused “It is a surprise, and also a apology for my sisters behavior” I shake my head. “There is no need to apologies Jacob. Your sister is right to have suspicions. I was there and then things went missing.” He shakes his head. “There is more to it. The job I do is difficult and we have had a run in with this girl twice in the last two months and it is making everyone on edge. That is why I am glad I met you and we can just go on a quite dinner tonight.” I look over and see the exhaustion on his face, and I start to feel a bit of guilt knowing that it is me who is causing it. I shake the though from my mind quickly thinking what I am doing in for my own good. “Well then we won't talk about your work at all.” I smile and lean on him and I feel his relax. After about fifteen minutes the carriage stops and Jacob helps me out and I look up to see a beautiful restaurant. “Wow Jacob this place is wonderful. How on earth did you get reservations here.” He laughs “Well being that I am knighted, I can get into a few extra places.” I look back at him mouth wide open. “Your Knighted?! He laugh a bit more. “Don't sound so surprised. In my line of work anything can happen.” I smiled back, what happened to working in the shadows. Once inside the restaurant the waiter sits us down right away. “Order what ever you would like.” I look at the menu and find exactly want I want. The waiter returns and brings some wine and takes our order. “So I know you like to travel. But what brings you to London.” he asked taking a sip of his wine. “There isn't much. I don't like to stay in one place to long, I get bored. I almost like learning new thing everywhere I go” “How old are you, I don't think I have ever asked.” I had to stop and think for a minute. How old was I again “Twenty three.” “Oh you are older then me, you look a lot younger.” I sipped my wine ignoring the look younger part, I look a lot younger then I am. “How old are you then Jacob?” “Twenty one.” “And did you grow up in London?” He shook his head “No I was born just outside of London in Crawley. I have been in London for a few months.” I laughed “A few months in London and you have a gang, your own train and your knighted. You are a busy boy.” I see the smile fade a bit from him for a moment and then returns. We end up just talking about our days when the food come and then we are almost both quiet as we eat. The waiter comes and gives Jacob the bill and we leave. “So how long do you plan on staying in London.” I look at him and see a hopeful look on his face. “I don't know yet. I still feel like I haven't done everything I want to do here yet.” I see the smile come back on his face. We walk around the Thames back towards my hotel ignoring the fact that we had a carriage. Next thing I know we are back at my hotel just as I head big bed strike nine. “I had a lovely time tonight Jacob.” “I did as well Claudia. I hope we can do this again sometime.” I go to respond but then his lips come crashing down on mine. I stand there for a moment in shock and then melt in for the kiss and then he pulls away. “Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all night.” I open my eyes and see a slight blush on his cheeks. “It fine. Jacob.” He leans in and gives me a quick kiss again and we both say goodnight. I head back upstairs undress and get into a warm bath a let out a cry. This is the happiness I have been in so long and it is all a lie. I go from the bath change into my nightgown and head to bed where I toss and turn for a bit. Almost 400 years on this planet and I am the happiest that I have been in a long time. I finally fall asleep when I decide to put my hunt for the shroud on hold and enjoy this little bit of happiness, just for a while longer.

I find a job at a bookstore and a real place to live since I decide to stay in London a bit longer. I put my gear and information on the Shroud away and use what ever time I am not working to spend time with Jacob. The cold London winter melts away to a breezy spring and the leaves return to the treats and the flowers begin to bloom. I feel better then I have in a long time just going with the time and not worry about anything. Jacob and I get closer together and he finally tells me what he does for a living. “So you kill people for a living?” “Don't think of it like that. Think of it as me as another police officer, I am just not bound to the law.” I laughed at the way he tried to explain being a assassin. Everything was going fine in till one day when Jacob's past remind me of what I have to lose. We were taking a walk in the park one afternoon when I hear Jacob's name being called. At first I though it was Evie, who still did not like me but more or less just ignored me for a while. But when I look up I see another women walk over. She is a tad taller then me, but not much. She has green eye that look like the grass and jet black hair. The thing that stood out the most was that she was expecting. She looked to be about seven months along. “I finally found you Jacob.” Jacob then jumps up and lets go of my hand. “Moira. Its nice to see you again.” I can hear the disgust in his voice. “I have been looking for you.” he laughed “Well last time I saw you, you were telling me to get out of your face.” “Well now I think you need to own up to what you have done.” “And what might have I done.” And then she jesters to her stomach. “Its mine?” he asked in shock. “I don't go sleeping will all of London Jacob.” and then she turn to me “Unlike some people.” I jump up about to say something but Jacob lifts his hand to stop me and then he turns to me “Claudia do you mind if we catch up later. I will explain everything.” I nodded my head and headed off home trying no to cry in front of him. These were no tears of anger to Jacob. I was no angry at him or this other women. I was more angry that this bubble I have been living in just popped. I loved Jacob, I can't believe it but I did. But I was fooling myself if I thought we had any chance together. Moria reminded me that I can't give Jacob a family, I can't even grow old with him. I am stuck at twenty three. I get back to my house and decide no more playing in this fairy tale. I am going to finish what I started here. I came from the Shroud and it hope that it could cure me and I am going to get.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob did not return to my home for the next few days and I took that time to plan. I need to get back into that train and grab the key. The book I stole earlier has the exact location of the vault but the Shroud itself is looked away. I spend the time walking around Buckingham palace, trying to find the best way in with little resistance. By day three I find the perfect way in and start finalizing everything. I begin to back all my things, knowing when this is done I cannot stay in London anymore I purchase a ticket for a train to the Scotland and from their I would take a boat to America. On one of my last days in London Jacob finally makes a reappearance. I hear knocking on my front door I close my bedroom door firmly to make sure no one see all my work that I have in there. I then I open the front door to see Jacob standing there. I take a deep breath and I let him in. I go and make us some tea as his sits down at my table. I hear him put his hat down and take a deep breath before his speaks. “I know you are angry.” I turn putting our tea down. “Why would I be angry Jacob. You had a relationship before us that is fine. I more angry that you ignored me for the better part of a week.” I take a sip of my tea. He looks down at his tea and then around he room where I have somethings in boxes. “Are you moving again?” I take another sip of my tea, ready yo rip off the bandage. “No Jacob, I am leaving.” I see the hurt on his face. “Leaving, I though you weren't angry.” “I am no Jacob, but I am done with London. I saw what I wanted to see but it is time to move on to the next adventure.” I see the hurt start to turn into anger. “And what about me, was I just a plaything for you?” I take another sip of tea trying no to make eye contact for the fear I would start to cry. I want to stay with him but I know I can't. “Jacob you are about to be a father. Regardless of what I feel you need to be there for the mother of your child.” I hear the tea cup break and I look up to see tears in Jacob's eye's. “Do I get a say in this?” I shake my head no. Without another word he slams his hand on the table grabs his hat and storms out of my house. I turn to lock the door and all the windows. Tonight is the night. I grab the Shroud and leave London for good. I change out the dress and leave it in the wardrobe with all my other outfits and only leave with what is needed. I decided not to pack any of the books or information I took and left it all in my room. I also left a note for Jacob apologizing for everything.

The sun was just setting as I put my mask on and pulled my hood over it and headed out into the night. I stopped at the train station I was supposed to catch my train at in the morning and hid my stuff so I did not have to carry it with me. I then waited for Jacob's train to come thru like it always did at this time and hopped on the roof. I peer into the window quick and see no one is in the carriage that I need to get into. I hope off the roof and enter the room and head straight to the desk. After some quick searching I found the key a stuffed it in my pocket. I turn to leave and see Jacob standing in the door way. The anger on his face for early is still there. “Oh I am going to enjoy this.” He says and he begin to attack. I am in defense mode not wanting the man I care about. Swipe after swipe and punch after punch I dodge in this small space. Just as I duck under him and I am about to leave I feel him grab my hood that must of fallen off and throw me against the wall. I hear a smash and look down to see my mask in pieces. Oh no. I look up and Jacob stops mid attack as he comes face to face with the mask intruder. “Claudia? No it can't be,” He takes a step back and I use this as my chance. I jump back up, grab one of my few remaining sleep darts and shoot it at Jacob's neck. I hit the target with no issue and he beings to fall. “Claudia why?” I hear him ask before the sleep takes him. “Because I had to. And my name isn't Claudia.” I give him a quick kiss pull my hood back up and take out back into the foggy night. I zip line from the train down to the street bellow and take off running towards the Palace. Sadly the train ended taking me almost all the way back to Central London so it is a long run back. The moon is high in the sky and not a cloud in sight to allow me to hide in the shadows, and also no more mask to hide my face. I finally find the area of the Palace wall that I marked early and hope over it the moment I see the guard walk by and take off running to the vault. The Vault is on a little island in the middle of a pond. I use the tree's to get across the water and run into a issue. The vault entrance is seal shut. My notes that I have say that it was opened in the pass with an explosion, but that would give me away, and I don't have access to explosives. My next option is I can try to break it myself but that would be using up a lot of my energy and power and I won't have much left should I need it. I did not have any extra time to think because the next thing I know a knife came flying by my face. I turn to see Jacob and Evie running towards me. The looks on both of their faces could not be any different. Evie was coming for the kill, she care not for who I am, I was just a person stealing from the brotherhood. Jacob on the other had, look still half asleep thank to my sleep dart, but also still hurt and confused. I turn and took off running. I did not want to fight these to right now. I started running again and with in a few moment I reach the Palace wall and started climbing. I was almost at the stop when another knife flying by and this time hit is mark, my hand. I screamed in pain and let go of the wall and came tumbling down. I picked myself off the ground quickly and pull the knife out of my hand and tuck the knife in my belt. I don't even bother turning to see the to behind me and I use my rope launcher to scale the wall instead. By time I reach the top of the wall, my hand is fully healed and the other sign that it was ever injured is the blood and a scar. I hear muffled yelling behind me but can't make it out and I don't stay long enough to try and find out. I know I can't return to my house so I run to the train station grab my bag and head back to Central London, trying my best to blend in. I know there is a very old assassin's bureau from the Roman times. It hasn't been used in over 800 years but at least it will be somewhere I can hind for a few days. Luckily the new underground hasn't destroyed what is left of it yet and I am able to find the old entrance. It is mostly just water and crumbled runes, by it is somewhere to hide and work out my next step.

I hide for about two days before I decide to venture out to grab some supplies. I decided to go out during mid day, hoping the crowds will allow me to blend in more. My only stop is food. So I stop at the nearby market to grab some fruits and veggies, thing I don't need a stove for. Once I have everything I need, I head back. The whole way back I keep checking to see if I am being followed. If I am they are really good. Once back at my new Hideout, I start a fire to keep warm and take out a few pieces of fruit to eat. I am quietly sitting down relaxing when I hear foot steps near by. They sound like only one person. I get up and hide and wait for them to appear. Finally a figure appears in the dark and I make my attack. I was able to catch the person by surprise and pine them to the all blade that their throat. “Wait I am no hear to hurt you.” Finally my eye lock to who it is, Jacob and I can see it in his face that he is sincere and I pull my blade away. “What the hell are you doing!” He crossed him arms “I could ask you the same thing. You string me along for months and lie to me and then you break into my train, and you attack me.” I go to open my mouth and then close it again because I cannot think of a reply so we just stand and stare at each other for a bit and then I break the silence. “So now that you found me, what are you going to do.” “I want you to tell me the truth.” I shake my head “I can't Jacob.” I see the anger grow in his eye. “You have to because the next thing is my sister will come in and get you and then either kill you herself or take you straight to the council.” I laughed at that. “You think it is funny that she wants to kill you?” “I find it funny that she thinks she can.” “See this is what I mean! Why are you always so secretive. Please, just tell me the truth.” He takes a step closer to me hand out. Just as I am about to take a step towards him the ground rumbles and I see cracks in the ceiling appear. Next thing I knew a giant piece of the ceiling is coming down. Great, going to get taken out by another rock. Just before it hits Jacob pushes me away and I watch the rock land right on his legs and he lets out the worst sound I am ever heard. I run over and use some of my power to moved the rock and see his legs are completely shattered. “Jacob just breath alright, everything will be okay.” I see him look at me tears in his eyes and then I place my hands on his legs. “Just watch over me when this is done. Don't take me to any hospital or the council. I will tell you everything.” I start to concentrate and then the familiar heat returns to me and I see a golden shimmer come from my hands. For the first few minutes nothing happens and I can still hear Jacobs labored breathing then then I start to feel pain in my own legs and I know it working. I am taking Jacobs injuries and healing them by taking them on myself. I see Jacob sit up and look at me in amazement and then once I see them healed I finally let the pain take over and everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob

I blink holding this girl in my arms. One moment we were talking the next the ceiling was caving and and I saw the rook coming towards her and I pushed her out of the way and the rock landed on my legs crushing them. I then remember her saying that everything was going to be alright and that I was to make sure I took care of her. Now I sit here both legs fine and her legs are crushed, yet no bolder has ever touch her. I can hear her laboured breathing, and I pick her up, my legs a bit shaky but I manage to get us both out. Once out side I make my way to the street and find one of my Rooks carriages and get them to drive us to her house, since I know my sister and Henry are there searching the place. It only takes us a few minutes but we finally arrive. I kick the door open and see Evie and Henry rush over. “What on earth happened Jacob?” she asks me and then looks down to see the unconscious girl. “You found her. Excellent. We can get her to the council at once.” I pull back as she tried to reach. “Jacob?” “We are not taking her anywhere other then her bed so she can rest.” I pull away from Evie and walk towards the bedroom. Once in the room I see everything she has been hiding from me. She has her one wall covered in information on the Shroud, on the brotherhood and on Evie, Henry and I. I shake my head ignoring it and get her into bed. Once I get her in bed I call Evie over to undress her so we can examine her injuries. I turn away as Evie removes her slacks and places her in what we think is her nightgown. The hold time I hear her moaning in pain. “My lord Jacob, what did you do to her?” Evie finally asked once she was done. I turn to see the girls legs on the bed and almost fall over from the sight of it. “A rock fell on me.” Was all I could say “A rock fell on you, then why is she injured?” I look back at my sister then back at the bed. “She did that.” “Did what Jacob?” I can hear her getting frustrated. “She fixed my legs by taking the injury on herself.” “That is impossible Jacob. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?” She comes over to check on me and I wave her off. “Stop that. I am telling you the truth Evie.” “Well then we will have to wait for her to wake.” She turns to walk away and then stops “Oh yes before I forget. When Henry and I were searching this place we found this letter with your name on it.” She pulls the letter from her pocket and hands it to me. “We did not read it.” she finally walks away and shuts the door. I pull a chair from the desk and open the letter. The writing on the letter was beautiful.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I am sorry for what I said to you the other day, and for all the lies that I have told you since I met you. My name is not Claudia Fiore, that is a name I made up a long time ago when I started running from my past. My real name is Eden Auditore. I am from Italy but and Italy from long past. My true reason I have come to London is to get the Shroud of Eden. Now before you ask, I am not a vile Templar, but I no longer consider myself an assassin. I lost that title a very long time ago. I really need to stop rambling and get to the point of this letter. By time you read this I will be long gone, or at least I hope I will be. That would mean that my mission was a success. I did not mean to hurt you the way I did. Honestly you have made the happiness that I been in a very long time and I wish it could have been longer. Thank you for everything Jacob, and if we were to ever cross paths again I hope to say it in person._

_Your Truly, Eden A._

I look at her laying in the bed. “So your name is Eden. Well Eden, it is nice to met you” She moan back in her sleep. The last name sounds familiar but I cannot place it. I get up open the door and walk over to Evie and Henry to see if they may know. “Evie do you know the name Auditore?” She puts her tea that she was down. “Really Jacob.” She shakes her had. “That is the family name of a famous assassin from Renaissance Italy. Ezio Auditore. He saved the Italian brotherhood. Why do you ask?” I knew it sounded familiar. “Because this letter has her name, her real name.” and I had my sister the letter. I see the shock in her face and then Henry’s as well. “What is it? Whats wrong?” “This name, this person should be dead. Yet she appears every fifty years.” “Dead. When?” “I can't remember right now. The book I need is back at fathers library in Crawley. Henry and I will leave right now and should be back with in a day.” I shook my head and she and Henry took off. Dead, this girl should be dead, and by the sound of Evie dead a very long time ago. I turn and return to the bedroom sat down and then fell asleep. I woke up a bit later to Eden's screaming. I jolt awake ready to attack thinking that someone broke in, but no it was Eden still fast asleep but by the look of it having a nightmare. I walk over and try to shake her out of it with no luck. She just keeps yelling “Father please help me please. Stop the pain I beg of you please help me.” I keep shaking her and finally her eye snap open and the screaming stooped. She looks at me standing there then at my legs then she moves her arms to her legs. I see a eyes glow gold a bit more then she begins to move her legs with not a sound. She takes a deep breath the removes the blanket and steps out of bed with no signs of pain. “Eden are you alright?” She looked at me for a moment and then smiled. “You read my letter I guess.” “I did.” She look at me unsure of what I might do next. “You never did answer if you are alright.” She takes a few steps “Everything seems alright. I am always nervous after a large injury but other then my new scars I feel fine.” and then I hear hear her stomach growl. “I am hungry thought. It takes a lot of energy for me to do what I did.” I smile back at her unable to respond and she walks out of the room. I stand wonder struck. 24Hrs ago this women saved my life and she just brushed it off. Finally I shake myself out of my trance and follow Eden to the main room. Once in there I see that she added more wood to the fire and was searching for food in the icebox. “I don't know why I even looked in here for food. I would not of filled it before leaving” she shuts the door and then checks the pantry. “Ah ha!” and she pull of a jar of peaches. “I love peaches. I can't believe I would of left this behind.” and she cracks it opens and starts to eat. “You want some?” she holds the jar out to me. I shake me head. “You need it more then me.” and she smile back at me. Once she finishes her food I see the colour return to her face and the gold tint return to her eyes. She walks over and puts the jar in the sink then turns back to me. “How long was I out?” Lean back on my chair “Just over a day.” She nods her head and I can see she is thinking. “And my gear where is it?” I laughed. “Evie though it was best to hide it for now in till we get the full story.” She nods her head again. “And were is your sister?” “She went back to my family home to grab a few things.” She nods again and walks to the couch and grabs and blanket and sits down. I finally take my coat off and put it on the hook and sit down on the couch next to her. We must of both fallen asleep because the next time I wake the fire has died down and I see Evie and Henry are back and setting at the table with lots of books. I turn to see Eden still fast asleep so I get up quietly and walk over to the other two. “So what did you find?” I ask sitting down. “Lots. Father keep a good record about everything odd in the brotherhood. Seems there is a faction just hunting her, or the legend of her.” Evie slides the book and in it is a makeshift wanted poster. “All of this information is from the 1700's till now. There is not anything from earlier other then Ezio Auditore had 3 children. Two daughters and one son. The elders daughter Eden was said to have died in a tragic accident when she was bout twenty three. Then she appears again around the 1700's and it seems she is hunting for pieces for Eden.” I keep going thru the books that Evie hands to me and then I come across a photo of Eden, or who we think is Eden with the rest of her family. I looks like a panting of Ezio, and another women, Eden and two little kids. “We need to ask her questions Jacob. We need answers” “She said she would give us them, but she is still resting.” “I am not and I can hear you.” We all snap our heads up and see her sitting straight up on the couch. “You aren't wrong by the way. I did die in a tragic accident when I was twenty three. The only thing is, I did not stay dead.” She gets up and looks at us with no emotion on her face. “That cannot be possible.” Evie replied. “You know that isn't true. The answer to how I still live in the reason I am in London. The Shroud of Eden.”


	7. Chapter 7

All three assassin's just look at my flabbergasted on what I just said. “But you are trying to take the Shroud of Eden now. So how are you still alive” asked Henry. “There has always been more then one Shroud, just as there has always been more the one Apple. To my knowledge there has been three Shrouds now, this one here in London makes four.” “So where is the Shroud that is keeping you alive?” I then stood up and jested to myself. “I am the Shroud” again the room went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. “You are the Shroud? How is the possible?” Evie finally said. “It is a very long story, one that I think we would need some tea for.” I walked over to my kitchen and started the kettle. “ Let me start from the beginning”

Alright, I was born on December 25th 1490\. My Parents were Ezio Auditore and Caterina Sforza. They named me after the pieces of Eden that everyone was chasing around. I didn't get to know my mother much since she held a seat of power back then she couldn't say that she has a illegitimate child with a known killer. So, after I was born my father took me to live at the Auditore villa in Monteriggoni with his mother and uncle and sister. I didn't see much of my father since he was busy dealing with Borgia and the fall out in Firenze with the Apple of Eden. I was raise as a normal Italian girl in till the Borgia attack on the villa in January of 1502. From there my father sent my grandmother, aunt and myself back to Firenze while he went to Roma. My grandmother decided other wise to follow my father to Roma and help him out. From then on I started training as an Assassin. My father did not have much say on my early days since he was Running around dealing with the Borgia. When I turned 16 around 1506 my dad took me to train with him. I travel with him as a apprentice all over Italia cleaning up the rest of the Borgia mess. I loved it. To actually spend time with my father and learn all of his tricks was great. Right before I turned 20 my father again left this time without me to travel to Masyaf. I begged to go with him but he said that this was something he has to do on his own. For the next few years I finished my training under my Aunt and the rest of the Assassins in Roma. My father returned in the Winter of 1512 a changed man. For the next year any assignment he got he would pass to me. I did not really care since I knew it was my job to carry on the Assassin way in the family but my father would offer no help In May 1513 my little sister was born and my father refused for her to follow the assassin way like I did. A few days after my 23rd birthday before 1504 started, my father got an assignment about two new pieces of Eden. Another Apple of Eden as well a Shroud of Eden. He sent me and a few other assassins to retrieve them. At the last moment before we left for Milan he decided to come with us and I was so happy. I wanted to show him how much I had learned in that time that he was gone. We travel for a few weeks and spent another couple of days searching the city for any signs of where the artifacts may be hidden. Finally we discovered the temple where the two pieces were said to be located. We got to the Entrance and saw that a earthquake or something has blocked most of the door but the hallway did continue around. Only someone small could get in, and as luck would have it I was the smallest. My father didn't like the idea of me going alone but I told him I have been in far worst situations. Before he could say anything more I went in. I heard him curse my name and the the sound of foot steps taking off my guess is they were trying to find another way in A few minutes late I arrived in the main chamber were the items were said to be held. Sadly I wasn't the first there. There were a bunch of Templar's there and they already had both pieces. I sat for a bit hoping that my father and the others would arrive. After a bit I decided to start on my own, again eager to show my father what I could do.. I started with the outer guard. Lucky the earthquake that blocked the main door also created some cover for me and I was able to get a few of the guards without anyone noticing me. Finally the rest of the group arrived and one by one we took down the group. I took the Shroud and put it in my pocket and was just about to pocket the Apple when I heard a shot. I turn to see one man left take a shot at me. Luckily his missed. Unluckily he hit the Apple of Eden in my hand and it exploded. The explosion sent me flying back into the wall with parts crumbling around me. I saw a large stone come down. I though this is then end and screamed for my dad as pain overwhelmed me and I passed out.

I ended up waking up back home in my bed with father at my bedside. He said it took days to get me out of the rubble but somehow I managed to survive without a scratch on me. Once the dug me out the traveled back to Firenze at the Villa we live at and apparently been out for a month. After that everything was normal. My dad retired from the Brotherhood and my little brother was born near the end of 1514. I was removed from field work and kept out of the eyes of the brotherhood just in case. Then my sister was about 8 years old we went out for a walk in grounds of the Villa. My sister decided to climb a tree even thought I told her it would be dangerous. She played in the tree awhile in till my father came out the get us for dinner. Scared she would get in trouble for being in the tree she tried to get down quickly and her ankle got caught and she came tumbling out of the tree. I couldn't get to her in time and all I heard when she hit the ground was something break. I got to her before my father did and saw that her leg was seriously broken. The next thing I now I see her leg begin to glow and a feel pain in my leg where hers was broken. My father finally made it to us and check on my sister Flavia first. As much as she was crying and screaming her leg was no broken. He was about to carry he back to the house when he saw me on the ground. I unlike my little sister do scream or cry when I am in pain. He came over to me and say that I was shaking and looking down at my leg. My leg was broken. It was broken in the same place Flavia's was before I touched it. My father then looked at me directly and gasped. He told me not to move and ran back to the house with my sister. He came back with something to splint my leg. When he lift up my dress he saw that the leg was perfectly heal with no trace of ever being broken. He still splinted it and walked me to the house and took me straight to my room. On the way to my room we passed a mirror that was in the hallway and I finally saw why my father was shocked when he looked at me. My pale blue eyes now had a ring of light gold around them. In the light you could barely make it out but once inside the house you could tell that it wasn't normal. I spent the next few days alone in my room, only my father came in to bring me food. I know he was worried and trying to figure out what was wrong also worried that the brotherhood would find out. Finally he let me out and told me to keep my head low for a while and hope for this to just pass. Well it didn't pass. When my sister broke her leg it was 1521. By that time I was 31 years old but I look like I haven't aged a day since I was 23. Other things we also took notice of was that I never got sick or any cut or injury I got just disappeared like it never happened. My father began to worry some more. His worry would be that someone would find out about me and take me away and use me for what ever powers I had acquired. So we started to figure out what happened. The hypothesis that we came up with was, when the Apple exploded in my hand and sent my flying it must of cause the Shroud to absorb into my body. Since they never found it at the site after they located me. By this time I could see the toll it was taking on my father. I told him that I would leave the Villa and hide. My father was going to fake my death and erase anything we wrote down about my 'powers'. I left saying goodbye to my siblings and Sofia. I hid out for awhile Milan. I then got the sad new in 1524 that my father passed away. I rushed back to Firenze right away. I made it back just in time for the funeral. During the funeral I keep my head down and tried to hide anything that would give me away. Not wanting to undo all the work my father and I did to fake my death. At the end of the funeral when I though everyone had left I stopped by the Villa to make sure my family was okay. Just as I was about to leave after saying my final goodbyes to them, someone walked in at look right at me. I don't remember exactly who he was but I knew the moment he look at me he recognized who I was. His first instinct was to attack me with his hidden blade. He manage to cut me on my check. I snapped my eyes back at him and he paused. I know what he looking at. I can feel the deep gash on my cheek healing and I know my eyes are glowing pure gold right now. I take the chance of him being distracted to smack him upside the head to knock him out. I turned to my family told them to burn anything that my father left and not to mention me ever again. I died a few years ago like we have always said. I didn't tell them were I was going and I took off running. I passed a few other assassins as I was leaving the Villa by horse back. About 5 minutes later they were also chasing me with the assassin I knocked out with them. I ditched the horse and dove into so bushed when I rounded the corner. I ended up losing them but I knew I could not stay in Italia anymore. I got on the first boat I could to Spain, and then from Spain I left for the new world were the assassins have started yet. I stayed there for about 70 years. By then the assassins were starting to make their way over here. I fled north to Nouvelle France for awhile. But then again the assassins and Templar's both made and appearance. I went between the new United states of America and Canada, meeting a few different assassin's along the way who said they would keep my secret. Any new recordings of my whereabouts started after the America Revolution. A Apple of Eden was discovered and I went to go retrieve it. I got there with a Templar at the same time. I got to the Apple first and when I touch it, it flashed and disappeared. The Templar took advantage of my surprise to knock me out. When I came to I was on a boat headed back to the Europe I fled over 150 years ago. I was held in captivity by the Templar's in France for till 1789 when the assassins found out about some Templar's who should of died were still living. When they found me they did some research and discovered who I truly was and the first thing they tried to do was kill me. They thought was I was was unnatural. And trust me they tried. It was about a few year later when I escaped the Assassins in France and lived in Spain again for another 100 years. Dodging Assassins and Templar s alike. I wasn't in till about 6 months ago that I heard of a Shroud of Eden being located in London. So I took of to France and broke into their Archives since I knew a bit about the place when I was held captive, then got on the next boat here. Which leads me to right here and now.


	8. Chapter 8

I took my last sip of tea and sat my tea cup down and waited for them to respond. Evie and Henry's face was disbelief while Jacob's was wonder. I waited a few more minutes and then got up put my tea cup in the sink and then went back to the table and waited. After another minute or two of silence I have had enough. “Please say something. The silence is unnerving.” “What you are saying it is impossible.” Evie finally let out. I lock eye's with her instantly trying to find out if she was joking. “It is not impossible because here I stand alive and the scars to prove it.” “Scars can come from any injury.” I could feel my anger start to boil. “Evie you saw her come in the other day. He legs were damage beyond repair and now she is here standing.” Jacob says coming to my aid. “Maybe they were not as bad as they look.” Henry reply trying to keep the tension even. That did not work and my anger boiled over. I told them everything and they don't believe me fine, I will show them. I turn and marched towards the fireplace and grab the iron rod used to moved the logs around and stuck it into the fire to heat it up. After a few minutes I removed the rod lifted my sleeve up and press the hot iron rod to my skin. As I did this I stared Evie down just to prove a point and it worked. As I feel my flesh burn I see her eye's wide in horror. After a minute of the rod on my skin I drop it to the floor and hold my arm out for everyone to see. Evie and Henry jump out of the chairs and come running over to see my skin being to heal and then they look back up at my eyes and see them glow gold. After another minute the burn is gone and all that is left is a small scar. “Amazing.” is all I hear her say. I pull back my and a wave of dizziness hit me. I stumble back about to fall over when I feel arms around me guide to the couch and I look up to see Jacob. “Thank you.” he smiled back. “The dizziness by the way is new. Only start a few years ago.” I said since no one said anything. “So what are you trying to do with the Shroud here in London?” Henry asked. “I am trying to reverse what happened to me all those years ago.” “And how do you plan on doing that?” Evie replied. “Honestly I don't know yet. I was thinking of recreating the explosion that started it all. But I haven't gotten that far.” Henry and Evie both look at me then each other. “Why didn't you just come to us, or even ask the brotherhood for help?” Evie finally blurted out. “We would of helped” “Would you of. Because I have a bad track record trusting anyone in the brotherhood.” I stood up losing my temper. “When I was held captive by the Persian brotherhood they tried to kill me so many times. I was torn apart, I was stabbed and starved but time and time again I came back to life. There is even a faction of the brotherhood who's sole purpose is to hunt me down and kill me. So I apologize if I did not coming running to you for help.” I was shaking I anger trying not to cry and erase those memories from my mind. “I think that is enough questions for now.” I hear Jacob right behind me and I feel his hands on my shoulder trying to relax me. But my anger is to far gone. I shake his hand of and go straight to my bedroom and slam the door shut. I begin to hear the talk but I ignore them and go straight to my bed and finally let the tears I was holding back on. After a bit I finally feel asleep, exhausted from the whole ordeal. I woke up a bit later to the small sound of chater in the next room and to the smell of food. I got up grabbed on of my outfits, got dressed and somehow managed to do something with my hair and headed back into the main room. Once there I see Evie and Henry by the fire with books all around them and Jacob in the kitchen finishing the meal he was cooking. The bedroom door behind shut and everyone turn to me, I felt like a fish in a bowl. “Your awake, perfect I was just going to come and wake you anyway. I made dinner.” Jacob said placing the plates on the table. “Thank you.” was all I could say in return as I sat down and quietly ate. Once I was done I took my plate and clean it and went to sit in front of the fire without another word. I looked at the books Evie and Henry had been reading before dinner. Books about the different pieces of Eden. There were so many, The Apple of Eden, which there seem to be so many of, the Shroud, the staff and even the sword that Arno once had. “What is with all the books?” I finally asked. “Well if we want to help you, we need to be better equipped to help. SO we grabbed every book we have on the Pieces of Eden to see what could be found.” Evie replied and I gave a weak smile of thank you. I still did not fully trust her or Henry. “We know you planned on re-creating the explosion that created the issue, but wouldn't you need a Apple for that.” Henry asked. “I have one. I had it for about twenty years no. Found it in Spain.” All three looked at each other and then back at me. “We search your whole house.” Evie replied. “You think I would keep it here. It was with me when Jacob found me. It is in the bag he brought back.” I look up at Jacob and the horror on his face told me he did not bring my bag back. “You didn't bring that bag back with us did you?” “I had my hands full.” He replied. “Well we better go get it. It has the key to the vault as well.” I change out of my dress and into my gear and Jacob an I went out to grab my bag. The trip there was silent and then we finally arrive at the site and it was crawling with Templar. “I though you cleared them all out.” I asked angerly. “We did. There wasn't any left.” “Well you missed some.” I turn back and he just look upset. “We can talk about this later. We need to get in there and get my bag back.” He nodded his head in agreement and then we both went to work. Once by one, completely undetected we removed the Templar threat. Once they were all gone we head inside and I found my bag. “Looks like everything is in hear. The key, the plans everything but the Apple.” I look at Jacob dead in the face. “Its gone?” Then all we hear is a shot and I see Jacob fall to the ground once more. I run to him and see blood pooling from his arm. “Jacob please say something.” “Ouch. I have never been shot before. I do not recommend.” I give a weak smile and get to work, I take his coat and shirt of to reveal the wound. “This won't be pleasant Jacob, I need to take the bullet out before I heal it and I don't have anything to numb the pain.” He nods his head and I take my belt and put it in his mouth to bite down on and then I get to removing the bullet. The moment I start digging and can feel him tense and hear him groan in pain. I work at the wound for a few minutes and the finally pull the bullet out. “Almost done Jacob.” I then but my hand over the wound and start to concentrate. I feel the warming sensation and the see the wound start to heal. I also feel blood begin to flow down my other arm meaning it is work. Finally the wound fully closes and I move my and and wait for Jacob to wake up. I start to feel dizzy myself and I see a new person enter the room. “Wow you are amazing aren't you.” the stranger says. He looks at Jacobs are and see that the is no wound. “To bad you can't take the sleep dart I hit him with out as well.” I see him smile and the would begins to spin. “Don't worry dear I won't hurt him. I just came for you.” Before I can say anything else I feel a prick in my neck and the world goes black.

I wake up, god knows how much later, in a black room that smells really bad. I try to move with no luck as my arms are chained behind me. I try to pull one them and use some of my powers to give me extra strength, but it no use I can't break free. I just sit there and wait. After what feels like hours I hear a loud creak of a metal door opening and see three men walk in. Two of them are dressed in blighter uniforms and the other one a lot more formal. The one that is dressed more formal also has my Apple of Eden in his hand. “Well well well, you are finally wake.” I keep examining him because he looks so familiar. “I was beginning to worry that you would never wake but then hear you are. Wonderful.” He grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat down in front of me. “You are a very interesting girl. I have heard stories of you in my family for years but I thought you were a myth. Yet here you are.” I glare back. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I was out with my friend who you shot and left bleeding just to take me. You are sick and twisted” “You don't need to lie to me dear.” I cringe at the way he's says dear. “I have see you in action.” “I have no idea what you are talking about” I continue to glare at him. He does a tisk sound turns away quickly and the before I can act he plunges a knife into my left shoulder and I let a scream and I feel the pain travel thru my arm. “Are you insane! You stabbed me” “I am not worry dear.” he says pulling the knife back out and handing it to one of the brutes” “You will be better in no time.” He then holds my face in his hands and I feel the warming sensation return to my arm and I know that my eyes are glowing gold as well. Within a few minutes the pain starts to disappear and then the wound heals over. He lets go of my face claps his hands and laughs “I knew it! I knew my great grandfather wasn't crazy.” I tried to pull at my chains again just wanting to strangle this man. “You are exactly what the Templar’s need to take back London.” I laugh back at him. “You honestly think I would help you. You are forgetting I am an assassin.” He smiles back “You were and assassin. I have seen you running from the assassin's who run this city. You haven't been part of the brotherhood in quite sometime.” I did not answer him just kept glaring. “They even tortured you, if what my family said is true.” “And you aren't.” I reply. “I won't hurt you anymore if you agree to lend my your gift or even give it to me.” I smile and he bend back over thinking I was going to agree with him, and then I spat in his face. He takes a step back. “Well then” he says as he wipes his face. “I will take that as a no. I guess we will do this the hard way.” He snapped his fingers and the door opened and another blighter came bleeding from a wound in his leg. “I said I wouldn't help you. Did the spit not confirm that.” “Oh I know dear, you won't help us willingly.” He pulls out a gun this time and shots me in the arm. I let out another scream as the pain returns again. He brings the injured blighter over and places his hand on my leg. I then feel the warming sensation return and I feel my arm start to heal. At the same time I start to feel pain in my leg and look down to see blood starting to come from my leg and the leg of the blighter heal. They are using my powers without my consent. Before I can say anything else, a wave a dizziness hits and I fall to the ground I was sitting on and the darkness returns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The holidays were busy with work and this lockdown that has been added where I live. Enjoy

Jacob

I am dreaming and I see Eden. She is holding her arms out and screaming my name as she keeps getting farther and farther away from me. I tried to get up and reach her but my whole body fills with pain and I am paralyzed on the spot. I start to scream back for her as she is taken away. I then feel someone shake me and I wake up for the horrible nightmare. Once my eyes open I hear my sister say my name. “Jacob, JACOB, wake up you are having a nightmare.” I shake her arms off of me and sit up. I take in my surroundings and see that I am back in our train. I rub the sleep from my eyes and try to get out of bed, but a wave of dizziness sends me back down. “Careful there Jacob. You are still recovering.” I shake my head trying to see straight. “Recovering? Recovering from what?” I asked, my eyes finally focusing. “We found you out cold in the old bureau with blood all around you.” Finally I can see straight and I notice someone is missing from the room. “Where is Eden?” “We don't know. We figure she was the one who knocked you out and took off with the Apple.” Then I start to remember. “The bag, where is the bag.” Evie turns to where all my clothes are and brings me the bag. “It wasn't her that knocked me out. The vault key and layout is still here. She would need it to get the shroud.” I stand up ignoring the dizziness trying to remember what happened. “We went to the hideout, there were a bunch of Templar’s. Eden and I cleared them all out and then we made our way inside. Once inside we found the bag and noticed that the Apple was missing. I remember her looking worried and then a loud bang and pain a lot of pain and then darkness till now.” Evie nodded looking worried. “So if it wasn't her then what on earth happened?” “I wish I knew Evie! I want to know what happened to Eden '' I said, starting to get frustrated. “How long was I out for? “Just a few days.” I nodded and started to get dressed. “Whoa Jacob. You need to rest still.” I just kept ignoring her. “Jacob please be reasonable. Henry and I will begin looking for her. You need to rest.” I look up and see the worry on her face. I stop getting dressed and sit down and relax and watch Henry and Evie prepare to go out. “Also Moira left you a letter” I shivered at that thought, remembering that she was the reason Eden left the first time. Reading the notes is just to tell me that she had the baby and she would like me to come and visit. I decided that Evie would be alright with that. I get dressed, leave her a note and head out. I meet my son, who Moira named Samuel and we agree that we would take turns raising him. Once I get home I see Henry and Evie have returned and not with Eden. “No luck?” They both shook their heads. “Nothing sorry Jacob. We will keep looking, we promise.” And we did keep looking. We got all of our Rooks out looking as well. But the days turned into weeks and weeks into months with no sign of Eden. I barely eat and sleep anymore and just spend most of my time looking for Eden or spending time with my son.

November rolls around and so does Evie and my birthday comes and goes and I don't really feel like celebrating. Matters are made worse when Evie gives me her good news. “You and Henry are what?” I say feeling my face getting hot with anger. “We are moving to India once the weather is warmer.” “And what about Eden.” I can see the look on Evie's face. It's the look when she is about to give me bad news. “Don't say it Evie.” “Jacob, she might be gone. If someone did take her they might have left London. England even. It has been months and we have not found anything. It might be time to move on.” I didn't wanna hear anything more. I grabbed my coat and hat and took off. “JACOB!” I began to walk to the nearest pub. I needed something to drink. Once there the owner recognizes me right away and I have a drink in my hand within minutes. I am about done with my second glass when Evie and Henry walk through the door. The owner offers them a drink and they both decline. “Jacob you have to face reality at some point.” I take another sip ignoring her when I see something that confuses me. A blighter that I fatally injured walked by the pub. I get up, and I hear Evie say something but I ignore her and follow this man. Finally I see him come to what looks to be a new blighter strong hold. To be honest that is to be expected. I spent the last few months looking for Eden, they were bound to pop back up. I then hear footsteps behind me and see Evie and Henry. “Jacob what on earth?” “I saw a blighter I killed, or I thought I killed a few weeks ago, walk by the put, nothing wrong with him. Now I know that no normal human can walk away with the injuries I gave him, and since the only Shroud of Eden I know of is locked away, they might have Eden.” “Jacob, it is a long shot.” Evie replies. “But it's the only lead we got.” I say back. Both nod and we get to work. We grab some Rooks from nearby and begin taking the burrow back. Finally we find the blighter I am looking for and round up a few of his friends into one room. “Where is she!” I asked the man blade to his throat. “I have no idea who you are talking about mate!” “How are you alive? Answer quickly.” his eyes lock with mine and I hope he sees the anger in them. “My boss took me to someone, there was a bright light and then I was home in bed.” “Where did he take you?” I asked, losing my patience. "I don't know! I was in so much pain." "Well then, tell me who does know. Because this time when you die there is no coming back." I pushed my blade just enough to draw blood "JEFFREY, MY BOSS JEFFREY HE KNOWS!" I see the fear in his eyes as he answers. "And where is your boss?" He takes a deep breath and finally answers. "He should be back soon" I remove my blade and throw the man towards Evie. "We wait then." I instructed some of my Rooks to wear the blighter uniform so no to arouse suspension and waited. The sun was just setting when I hear one of the Rook watchers give the signal. I then hear a knock on the door and open it and grab the blighter before he could scream or register what was happening. "What is your name?" I asked, pulling my blade back out. "Jeffrey," he answered quickly. "Are you this man's boss?" I said point to the other man. "Yes." "Perfect. If you want to live you will tell me where you took him to heal." The man looked terrified that I knew something. "I would answer quickly. I do not have any patience left" the man looked at me, my sister and Henry and he could tell he was outnumbered. "The location changes all the time. Currently it is a hotel in Lambeth." I look at Evie and she calls out to one of the Rooks. "Is there currently any Templar or Blighter activity in Lambeth?" "A few here and there Miss but nothing out of the ordinary." "I want you still in blighter outfits to look for a hotel with guards or something out of the ordinary. " the Rook nods her head and takes off. "We should know within the hour." She says to me. I nod and tie up our new guest and wait.

Evie was right. An hour later the Rook returns with news. "Miss Frye, there is a hotel on the river bank with quite a few blighter guards. We saw one blighter enter injured and walked out minutes later." "Excellent gear up, we head out shortly." I reply. The Rook nods and heads back out. "What are we going to do with them?" Evie asked, pointing to the tied up guest. "contact the police and let them deal with it." I reply "I will deal with them" Henry says "you two are better suited for this line of work. Just be careful." Evie walks towards him and gives him a kiss. "I always am darling" with that we head out towards Lambeth. The carriage ride is just under twenty minutes but we finally arrive. "You ready Jacob?" My sister asked. I nod, pull my hood up and we get to work. We sneak in the back way not wanting to draw attention. We follow the trail of guards thru the hotel. No wonder we never found them. On the outside everything is normal, this inside is all the security. Finally we reached the basement where too big brutes guard the door. I throw a smoke bomb and we make quick work of the two. I pull the key off the one body and brace myself before I open the door. Once inside I light a torch to bring some light in the room. It looks like a jail cell. There is a toilet in one corner and a bed in the other. And in the bed, is Eden. I pass the torch to Evie and run over. I take the key and unlock the chain on her leg and pick her up. She is lighter than before and her breathing is laboured. I will examine her better once we are out of here. With Eden in my arms we finally take our leave. We are just about to leave the basement when I hear a gun cock. "Where do you think you are taking her?" I hear as I turn and see the man holding the gun. He is about my height with jet black hair and his eyes look black as well. He is wearing a Templar uniform. "I am taking her home." I finally reply. "She belongs to me. Give her back and no harm will come to you." He says back. I laughed "she belongs to no one. She is a human being." The man raises the gun again "last warning" I am about to say something when Eden wakes up and jumps out of my arms and everything else is slow motion. I see Eden pull a gun out and notice it's mine. She must have grabbed it when she was in my arms. I hear the gun cock and then shots fire and smoke fill the room. One everything settles and I see Templar on the floor dead. I also see Eden bleeding from a gunshot wound to the stomach. "I couldn't let you get hurt because of me again" she says as I pick her back up. She gives me a quick smile then she goes limp. I look at Evie and take off running. Once out of the hotel we grab our carriage and go to Lambeth asylum where we know we can get help. Once we arrive Evie runs in to find Miss Nightingale and she puts Eden in a private room. “What on earth happened to his girl?” She asked once Eden was with a Doctor. “She was a kidnap victim” Evie replied, not getting into the details. “How long was she missing? The doctor says she is malnourished, she has multiple cuts and bruises of different colour and multiple scars from some pretty serious injuries. It is a miracle that she survived” I took a deep breath trying not to show any emotion. “When can we see her?” I asked. “In a bit, I want to get her cleaned up first.” I nod back and the nurse returns to the room and shuts the door. Finally I let my walls down and tears begin to flow from my eyes. “Jacob, she will be fine. It is Eden after all.” I feel her rub my back trying to calm me. About thirty minutes late the nurse returns and allows us in. “She is sleeping right now, so please be quiet. She needs her rest.” I pull up a chair and sit beside Eden. “I am not leaving your side till you wake.” For the first few days I do just that. I don't leave her side till Evie reminds me I need to take care of myself. Miss Nightingale has a bed made up for us to sleep in as we wait. So Evie and I take turns. By day four she is still asleep and I am awoken by Evie. "What is it Evie?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "It's Eden" I get up quickly and run back to her. "She has developed a fever. Probably from her injuries and lack of nutrition. We need it to break or we are at risk of losing her." Miss Nightingale informs us. She brings us a basin of cold water and instructs us to change the wash cloth on her forehead every hour. We do this in shifts for the next 48hrs. On one of my shifts I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am being woken up by a gentle hand playing with my hair. I lift my head off the bed and see Eden looking back at me with a small smile on her face. "Hello Jacob" I smile back "Hello Eden"


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob

“How long have you been awake?” I asked changing her cloth on her forehead. “ Not very long. I saw you sleeping and did not want to wake you.” She shivers as I put the new cloth on her. “What is this for?” she asked, pointing to her forehead. “You have a fever and the nurse instructed us to do this.” “I have a fever?” “Yes” I replied. She laughed a bit. “What is so funny?” “It has been years since I’ve been sick.” Before I can reply the door opens and Evie and Miss Nightingale enter. “Oh good you are finally awake. My name is Miss Nightingale, and I have been taking care of you since you arrived.” “Thank you so much. I hope I haven’t been to much trouble.” she shakes her head back at her. “When can I leave?” Eden asked. “Once you start eating and can walk you will be able to leave. I give you about one to two weeks” Eden nods back and Miss Nightingale leaves. “Sorry that we brought you to a hospital.” Eden shakes her head. “It is alright. By the sound of it I was in bad shape.” I shake my head. “Honestly Eden, I thought you were dead after you were shot.” She looked taken back. “You saw me get shot?” I looked at her confused. “Eden you shot the man who kidnaps you right in front of us.” She still looked confused. “You don’t remember do you?” She shakes her head. “The last thing I remember was being stabbed in the leg and then now. I don’t even know when that was or what day it is now.” “We will talk about it more later” Evie says trying to change the conversation. Another nurse walks in just in time to bring Eden some food. “We will let you eat and rest. We will be back in a little bit” Evie adds and then grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. “What the hell Evie?” “There is no need to worry her right now. We need to let her rest and regain her strength before we go asking her questions. You are not her significant other Jacob. She did break up with you before all of this, remember that.” “Yes Evie, thank you for reminding me.” “Go back to the train Jacob, relax, take a bath and eat then come back. She is not going anywhere anytime soon.” I try to reply but Evie holds her hand up “Go Jacob.” I give her a look and then leave knowing I will not win this battle. I head to the nearest station and wait for the train to come by. Once in my room I draw myself a bath and relax. It has been a hell of a year so far. From the clean up of Starricks men to the arrival of Eden we have had no time to relax. The bath goes cold quickly and I get out and grab some food from the bar carriage. Once I am done eating and I head back to my room and get some sleep. The sleep is quick and dreamless and once I wake I feel well rested and head back to see Eden. Once I arrive I see Eden and my sister talking. “Oh Jacob your back.” I see a smile on her face. “We will talk later Evie.” I see my sister get up but she doesn’t leave them room. “How are you feeling Eden?” I ask sitting back down. “Better. Still exhausted but the nurse said that will improve. Thank you Jacob” “For what?” “For not giving up on me.” I smile back at her but I see a somber look on her face. “This doesn’t change anything between us.” I look back at her puzzled. “What do you mean?” She takes a deep breath. “We still cannot be together Jacob.” I look to my sister then back at Eden. “Where is this coming from? Did my sister tell you to say this?” “Evie didn’t tell me to say anything Jacob. She and I were discussing ways to cure me, but it will take time.” I stand back up starting to get a little angry. “I will wait.” She shakes her head. “Jacob, we don’t know how long it will take. Right now it is fine we look close in age but in 10 or 15 years it will be different.” “I don’t care,” I reply. She takes another deep breath. “Jacob. I never loved you. Everything I did was just so I could find the information I needed. You were and only a pawn in the game I am playing.” I turned away from her not wanting her to see the tears in my eyes and I left slamming the door. 

  
  


Eden

I watch him leave and jump as he slams the door. “You did the right thing Eden.” Evie says walking back towards me. “I hope you are right, because I feel horrible right now.” She rubs my shoulder trying to reassure me. “I need to leave now as well. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Rest well.” I give her a weak smile back and she turns to leave. The moment she leaves my walls come crumbling down and I begin to sob. I have now broken Jacob’s heart twice in the matter of a year. I must have cried myself to sleep because I was woken up by the nurse for my breakfast. Once I was done eating the nurse helped me out of bed and we made sure I could walk and my days continued like that. Evie would come in sometimes alone sometimes with Henry, never with Jacob. They would tell me how their research is going and their plans to move to India. Anytime I would bring up Jacob they would change the subject. The end of December came and another birthday passed with no big celebration. A week later I was given the good news. "You are free to leave Miss Eden." Miss Nightingale informed me. "The doctor has cleared you on everything. Once you are done eating you may get dressed. Miss Frye will be here shortly to take you home. I nod and finish up eating so I can be free. Once I was finished I grabbed some clothes from a bag Evie brought in from one of her visits, grabbed my new gauntlet, since my old one went missing and waited by the door for Evie. Imagine my surprise when it was Jacob who pulled out in a carriage and not Evie. I grabbed my bag and walked towards him. "I thought Evie was coming to get me." "She was supposed to but she was up late with Henry reading so I drew the short straw" I cringed at that. He was still angry. "Well thank you." I hopped on the carriage and he sounded at the horse to go. The ride was quiet, Jacob did not look over to me once and I could feel the anger coming off him in waves. I tried many times to start a conversation but I could never form the words. Finally we arrived at my home. I was just about to jump off when I feel Jacob’s arm stop me. "Wait" He says and I am about to say something back when I hear a gunshot. I duck, not wanting more pain and Jacob grabs the reins of the horse and we are off again. "What on earth!" "Evie though this might happen. Whoever kidnapped you has allies. We did not know if they knew where you lived. Looks like they did." "Wonderful. Where on earth am I going to stay now." I say, sounding frustrated. "At the train" I turned to him shocked. "Trust me, it wasn't my idea. It was Evie's. " he says with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "What about my things?" "Evie and Henry have them in the train." I say nothing more and just cross my arms. This is not what I wanted. We arrive at a train station a bit later and wait for the train. Jacob tries to keep as much distance from me as possible. The train finally arrives and we both jump on. The first thing I notice is there's an extra carriage added. "We planned for different out comes." Evie said walking in. "It may only be temporary but we hope you like your new room" I smile " thank you." "We will let you unpack." And she and Jacob leave. This is nice of them and all, but I wanted to put as much space between Jacob and I as possible, not sleep in the room beside him. I fall onto the bed exasperated. Not letting that ruin my freedom and start to unpack what I have. My stomach starts to growl and I look at the time and see it is well past supper. I grab my coin purse about to leave the train for food. I open the door and see Jacob blocking my path. "Can I help you?" I asked annoyedly, "I was just about to tell you that there is a bar car that has food if you are hungry." Oh excellent. "Thank you I will head there now." He moves aside and I make my.way to the back of the train. Once there the cook passes me a bowl of soup and some bread and I dig in. Jacob joins me a few minutes and we both sit there in silence. Just as I finish Evie walks in a grabs her own bowl of soup. "Settling in well Eden" I nod back "yes. Thank you again Evie." I look back towards Jacob and see the daggers in his eyes and I leave without another word. Just as I close the door I can hear them start to argue. "Jacob enough with the childishness games. You are 22 years old, grow up!" "I just don't know why she has to stay here. We could have just set her up in a hotel." "Because, this is the safest place. There is always one of us here and the Rooks." "It is not polite to listen to other people's conversations." I jump and see Henry behind me. I blush and return to my room. Well it worked. I got Jacob to get over me. Now I just need to get over him.

  
  


The next few weeks I don't leave the train without an escort. I either have Evie or Henry, Jacob always finds an excuse, and a few Rooks to accompany me out. We are still trying to figure out who kidnapped me and if more people know. My one year anniversary of arriving in London comes and goes and it reminds me of how far off my mission I got. I was supposed to be here a few months at the most. Now I have guards to protect me, even though it is not needed. I am still immortal after all. Finally one day we are having an issue of getting someone to go for a walk with me. “Sorry Eden, Henry and I have a lead to chase and Jacob.” She pauses. “Well he is not available.” “You know Evie. I can help you out. I have been cleared by the doctor” She shakes her head back. “You need to stay out of sight for now. You will have to stay in the train for today.” She turns and leaves with Henry without letting me answer. I slam the door to my carriage in anger and start throwing things around. This is just as bad as being held captive. “Do you mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.” I jump seeing Jacob behind me. “What the hell are you doing here. Evie said you were busy.” “I am, I was sleeping.” He replied. My anger boiled over again and I began throwing things at him. He manages to dodge everything I throw at him and pine me to the wall. “You know this place doesn’t belong to you. You should treat it with respect.” I glare at him. “Oh that's right I forgot who I am talking to, you don’t treat anything or anyone with respect” I fight against my hold and can’t break out. I end up taking a mean approach and knee him in the groin, and it works perfectly. He releases his hands as he falls to his knees in pain. I run to grab my jacket to leave when I feel something hit me in the back of the head and I tumble down smashing my face off my bed. “Are you insane? Are you trying to kill me?” I said getting up and sitting on my bed. I feel something warm drip down the side of my face and when I move my hand to it I see that it is blood. “Dammit Jacob” I said getting up and walking over to my mirror. “You started it. You kneed me in the groin.” I ignored him trying to see where the cut is. I find it right by my hairline. I grab a bandage just to soak up the blood till it heals. “Sorry.” I finally say after it quite for a bit. “What?” he says as he turns to me. “I said I am sorry. I let my anger get the better of me.” “Oh you are saying sorry for that.” I look back towards him sitting in the chair by the desk. “What else would i say sorry for?” “I don’t know? Maybe for lying to me, stringing me along, using me. The list goes on.” I look away not wanting my face to give it away that I lied to him. I did still love him and I really wanted to be with him. I hear the chair move and then all of a sudden Jacob is down to my level and looking me in the eyes. “Unless what you told me isn’t true.” I go to reply when my eye begins to burn. I lift my hand back up and see the blood has gone through the bandage. I get up quickly and push Jacob aside and run back to the mirror. The bandage is deep red. I pull it off and see that the cut hasn’t not healed a bit. I go to grab another bandage but my hand begins to shake and I drop it. “Eden what's wrong.” I turn to him Blood still dripping down my face. “It isn’t healing.” He looks confused. “It has been a couple of minutes Jacob and the cut isn’t healing and my eyes don’t have gold in them anymore .” I finally see his face make the connection. “Sit on the bed.” is all he tells me, and I do what I am told. He brings the first aid kid and starts to clean the cut up. I flinch at the pain. "It doesn't look too deep. The bleeding should stop soon." He attaches a bigger bandage and starts to walk away. "Jacob." He turns back facing towards me. "You were right." He smiled back at me. "I always am." And then he left me to deal with my thoughts. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Evie and Henry return that evening I tell them about my cut, but not the full story on how I got it. "It has been how long now since you got it?" About 8 hours and it still hasn't fully healed. It stops bleeding but it is still open. Also the gold in my eyes is gone.." "Well that is definitely new. We will keep an eye on it. But you should get some rest" she replies, putting a new bandage on it. I nod back and she and Henry leave me. I start getting dressed for bed when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Jacob standing there. "May I come in?" "Sure" I say walking towards my bed to grab my robe. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" "I was just seeing how you are feeling." "I am fine. You could have asked Evie and she would have given you the answer" he shrugs his shoulders "why so defensive? I just wanted to make sure you're alright." "Well I am alright." I said with a shutter trying not to let my emotions thru. "You don’t sound fine. You keep putting on a brave face. You can tell me." He gives me a small reassuring smile and my walls begin to crumble." "Jacob, I am so sorry I lied to you. I do still care for you and trying to make you hate me is exhausting." I take a deep breath "between that and being locked in here I am going insane." And the tears start falling down my face. "Why did you lie in the first place?" He says, pulling me into a hug. "Evie and I both thought it safer." I feel him tense a bit, "Evie said that?" "She did Jacob and I agreed. I know you can take care of yourself. I am sorry." He ended up carrying me to bed. He took off his coat and hat and climbed into bed with me and laid me on his chest. "We can discuss this later. Right now you just need to relax and rest." I cuddle up to him but my head right above his heart and fall asleep to the sound of his heart and breathing. My dream starts off great. It's me and Jacob finally enjoying our life together. We are married with children and my powers are no longer an issue. The dream continues where we have a beautiful home in West London and we begin to grow old and happy together. Then all of a sudden a gold light wraps itself around me and everything goes black. When light returns I no longer see the children or the beautiful house, they are gone. But what isn’t gone is Jacob. His back is to me and his hood is up. I walk towards him and give him a hug from behind. When he turns I am shocked. He is not the same man I knew, he has aged about 40 years. His brown hair has now gone silver and his face full of wrinkles. I look at the mirror beside me and see that I am exactly the same as I also am. I turn back towards Jacob and he begins to fade. I reach out and try to grab him but my hands go right through him and then he is gone and I am left in the black room all by myself. I begin to scream trying to get out when I feel myself behind shaken awake. My eyes open and I sit up right trying to catch my breath. Finally when my heart rate goes down I am able to get a hold of my surroundings. I am in my room, in my bed. The bed that I fell asleep on last night with Jacob. I look around and see Jacob eye level with me looking worried and Evie and Henry behind him. I must have been screaming out loud. “Eden are you alright?” Jacob asked me. I manage to nod my head still coming to terms with my dream turned nightmare. “Nightmare?” I hear Evie ask. I just keep nodding, still unable to speak. I see Jacob get up, grab some watch from a jug on the desk and bring it back. “Drink some water.” I nod back and take a sip.”What were you doing in her room Jacob?” Evie asked, looking confused. “I heard her screaming.” I look at both of them, hoping Evie doesn’t find out that he fell asleep here last night. “That is all? You weren’t here before?” Jacob shakes his head no but I know just by looking at Jacobs shirt he is going to get caught, and that is because my blood is on his shirt. “Then why is there blood on your shirt Jacob, and it looks fresh.” She finally points out what I see. I reach up and see my cut is still bleeding. It must have bled through my bandage. Jacob looked at me then back at Evie. “I came to check on her last night and she was having a panic attack. I helped her calm down and we must've fallen asleep.” He answered so smoothly. Evie turns to me and I can feel the anger in her expression. “Is that all that happened Eden?” I nod back. I feel like a child that was caught doing something bad. “Well since you are awake now and we are all here. Would you mind telling us what you remember from your kidnapping?” Henry says from the back. “You have to be joking. The poor girl just woke up from a horrible nightmare and you expect her to recount another?” I saw Jacob begging to shake with anger. “Jacob, it's fine. I don’t mind.” I grab his arm and pull him to sit down. “Where would you like me to start?” I asked. “From the moment you were taking from Jacob.” Evie replies.

  
  


I woke up in a horrid smelling room, I still don’t know where. I was chained with both my arms pinned behind me. I don’t know how long I was out for but I knew the injury that I healed from Jacob was healed. Finally a Templar and two Blighters walked in and the Templar had my Apple of Eden. They asked me to use my powers to heal them. When I told them I did not have any powers the Templar stabbed me in the left shoulder with a knife to prove his point. Once he proved his point he asked again that I use my powers to heal them and once again I decline. So he then proceeded to shoot me in the arm and at the same time bring a wounded Blighter in. He put the Blighters hand on my leg and somehow the sifered my powers and heal the injured man and I passed out again. The cycle continued. He would come in and ask for my help. I would of course refuse, he would hurt me somehow and use that to heal whoever he needed. I almost escaped once but was tackled down and they kept me drugged from that point on, which is why I don't remember much else. Just pain and then darkness. He did make one threat once saying he would hurt the ones I love. I told him he is about 300 years too late for that he laughed and then the darkness came back. The next time I came through was when I was in the hospital. I looked over at Jacob and I could see him shaking with anger and I could do nothing to stop it, without breaking my deal with Evie. “I can’t believe that happened to you Eden, I am so sorry.” Evie replied. Jacob, still shaking with anger, finally stands up. “We need to rip every last one of those blighters and Templars to shred.” “Jacob calmed down, we are already looking into this. That is why we wanted Eden to say what she saw so we can end this and she can leave London safely.” Jacob finally stops shaking and turns quickly to Evie. “Leave London?” “Yes. Once everyone who knows about her is dead, other than us. She will be safe to leave and continue her life.” Jacob looks at Evie then at me and I turn my face a bit trying to hide it. “Running away again?” I went to go and say something but Evie cut me off. “Jacob, it isn’t safe for her here.” “It isn’t safe for her anywhere but here! Here she has us. We can protect her. We can be her family.” I smiled at the family remark. To have a family again would be lovely. “No Jacob we cannot.” “Oh right because you and Henry are leaving on your own journey and leaving me here alone. What if I want her help to run the brotherhood here?” again I try to say something and I am once again cut off. “Jacob the brotherhood cannot know about her, you know that.” “They don’t need to know.” “Jacob she said she didn’t care about you that way anymore. Just leave it.” I can see him begin to shake with anger again, and my head begins rigning. “She said that was made up and a lie.” Evie’s head snaps back to me and what we discussed at the hospital plays in my head. 

_ “I agree to help you find a cure and leave London on one condition, you let my brother go and do not drag him deeper into this. He is the only one I have left and I will protect him. You would do the same for your family wouldn’t you.” I shake my head back at her “Then do you agree to let him go.” “I agree” _

“Way made a deal.” she says to me. “We did. I am sorry. But you ask me to let him go and then put us side by side.” “So you can break the rules and be with Henry but we cannot be together?” Jacob finally says, his face full of hate and anger. “Jacob I did this to protect you.” “I can protect myself Evie, I am not a child. I am as skilled as you are.” and then he turned to me. “We belong together.” I nod back. And he turns back to Evie. “And there is nothing you can do about it.” Evie is about to say something else when the ringing in my head reaches a whole new level and I finally chim in. “ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU.” both of them turn to me to say something. “Both of you shut your mouths and sit down.” Like robots they both do as I said. “Evie I care deeply for Jacob and I swear on my life I will never let anyone hurt him. But he is right, he is a grown man and can take care of himself.” and then turn to Jacob. “THank you for offering to protect me, but like you I can also protect myself.” Finally the ringing in my ears makes me fall down and Jacob jumps up to help me. “Eden are you all right?” “Yes, just a little headache is all” “Little headaches don’t make people fall over Eden. It may be from your head injury. Jacob lets get her back to bed.” Jacob lifts me off the floor before I can say anything and puts me back in my bed. “Get some rest. We can all discuss this later. I nod and fall back into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I slept most of the next day trying to clear my headache and was left alone for all of it. I figured Jacob and Evie were fighting somewhere else where I could not chime in. When I do finally get out of bed Jacob is sitting by the fire book in hand. I tried to get out of bed and scare him but he laughed the moment I put my arms around him. “You need to work on your sneaking love. I could hear you the moment you got out of bed.” “No way. I am way better at sneaking then you.” I said as he pulled me around the chair to sit on his lap. “How are you feeling now Eden, and no toning it down” “There is a small ringing in my ear, but mostly I am just hungry. How long have I been asleep?” “Just under a day.” “Wow alright. This not healing thing, means I need more sleep regularly.” “You did not sleep much before.” “Did not need to, only needed sleep when I was hurt, or bored. Same with food. Did not really do anything for me if I did not need it.” “Well I guess I will have to teach you to be human again.” I smiled and he pulled me out of his lap and we walked towards the bar car. Once there we saw Evie and Henry also eating. “Oh good you are awake. How are you feeling?” Henry asked. “Much better. Just need some food and I will be good as new.” He gave a small smile and then went back to talking to Evie. Jacob walks over with a bowl of soup and some bread and puts both in front of me. “Eat.” is all he said and my stomach growls with it, so I dig in. The food is delightful, I end up eating three bowls. "Wow you were really hungry" Evie finally pipes up. "Yes. I haven't been hungry like that for a long time. I take it as a good sign." I feel Jacob squeeze my hand. "Yes. Henry and I would like to run a few tests to make sure if you don’t mind?" I nod back "sure." These test and a few different nicks and bruises to see if they heal quickly. It takes about two weeks for the test to complete but they heal in normal time, normal for everyone else but me and and I am over the moon about it. What really solidified the fact that I was aging was my course came around. I woke up one morning cramps in my stomach when I got up I saw blood on my sheets and began to panic. Luckily it was Evie who heard me and when she came in she came to my aid and explained everything. It has been so long I forgot about the women's time of the month. She helped me clean up and showed me how to take care of it and I went back to sleep with a hot water bottle to help the cramps. I wake up with Jacob sitting on the chair by the fire again, this time he is going through what looks to be paperwork. The moment I sit up he looks up and gives a smile. “Morning love.” I smile back and stretch and wince at the pain in my sides. “Be careful Eden. Evie told me you need to rest for the next few days” “Evie spoke to you this morning?” “Yes. She and Henry will be leaving for India in the next week and she wants to make sure all her affairs are in order with the brotherhood first.” “She and Henry are leaving?” “Yes. Henry has been offered a spot in the Indian brotherhood again and he is taking it and since they are married she is going with them.” Wow I missed a lot while I was gone. “So you are going to run the brotherhood in London alone?” “Well I was hoping you can help” “Jacob I still need to hide from the brotherhood” “I know but you can still helpppp can’t you? When the brotherhood comes for inspection and such you can just stay hidden.” I sat there and thought about it for a bit. “Alright I will help. But we need to be careful about it. I want to be with you but not bring any trouble.” He walks over and gives me a kiss. “We will be very careful love. I promise” I stay in bed the next few days until my cramps subside and then I get to work helping Jacob find new recruits as well as prepare for Evie and Henry's departures. "What is the name you are going to use with the new recruits?" She asked as I was helping her pack. "Claudia. It's what I came here using and I will continue for now. My hope is that I continue to age and show no signs of my power and come back into the world as Eden." "I hope so as well. For you and Jacob. I am sorry for everything" "you were protecting him. I understand. There is no need to apologize." We bring all the boxes to the carriage with the boy's help. We give Henry and Evie big hugs and wish them luck on their travels. "Oh right before I forget." She says and pulls out a file. "This is everything we have on kidnapping. It isn’t much but I hope it will help track down the other accomplices." "Thank you Evie. Send us a letter when you both are settled and we will come visit. Safe travels" they both gave one last wave and the carriage left towards the thames. I turn to see Jacob some tears in his eyes and I walk over to give him a hug. "She is the only family I have left. It will be so odd without her. We have never been apart." "We have each other now. I can't replace your sister but I am here for you Jacob." He pulls me in for a kiss and we head into the city. The first few weeks after Evie was gone were difficult. Jacob second guesses all his decisions regarding new recruits and doesn't really ask me for any help and pushes me to the side. I focus on finding a permanent home for us to live in and work from. That was a huge argument with Jacob. "Why can't we continue living on the train?" "Because it is small Jacob and not the best place to run the brotherhood. With a house we can do so much more. We can keep the train but use it for something else." That argument had us sleeping by ourselves for a few days. The straw that tipped it was when I was helping our new recruit, Jack who Jacob acquired from the asylum, with a few basic tricks. "What are you doing?" He asked as I was letting Jack look at my gauntlet. "Showing Jack the tools of the trade." "He isn't allowed to have one yet." "I wasn't giving him it. I was just letting him look at it." He takes the gauntlet out of Jack's hands and shoves it back at me. "I can handle this myself. Go and look for this house you so desperately want." I look at Jacob then back at Jack and turn and leave without another word. I will not be Jacob’s punching bag when he is angry and upset. Once I am back on the train I decided to go through the file that Evie left for me. I start my own wall of findings on this man. From what she found he has been in the Templar ranks for a while and even worked under Starrick. No name or anything except a miniature. He looks so familiar but I can't place it. I am so into my work that I don't even hear Jacob enter the room and then the only thing that alerts me to him is when he puts his arms around me for a hug. I continue to work and ignore his hug and I feel him let go and give out a sigh. "What wrongs?" "I am fine. It's you Jacob. No matter what I do these last few weeks you are constantly upset. I know you are stressed and you miss Evie but that is no reason to take it out on me. I am just trying to help." I turn to him, arms crossed. “Eden I.” is all he says. “Eden I what? What do you need Jacob I want to help.” He stands up quickly and I can see him thinking about what to do next. I am about to say something else when he closes the space between us and his lips come crashing down onto mine. I melt into him as he deepens the kiss. He pulls away quickly to see if I am alright with what is going on, and pulls him back in for the kiss as my answer. I push him against the wall and do away with his coat, hat and weapons and he does away with my weapons and my shirt, leaving me with just my camisole and corset. He pushed me away quickly and walked over to both doors and locked them“Why are you locking the door? “I would hate to have someone walk in on us. The stories the boys would tell '' He takes three large steps back to me and pulls me into another embrace. This time I feel his tongue trace my lip as we kiss. I part my lips and he takes this as an invitation and begins to explore my mouth with it. I then take my turn and return the favor, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I pull away to breath for a moment and he starts to kiss my neck. This elicits a moan from me. I feel him smile on my neck and then he continues ravaging my neck. He pushes me against the wall, and then returns to my lips once I have had a chance to breathe. Well pull apart again, both of our faces are flush and I see he lips are red for all of the kisses. “Before we continue I want to know how far you want to go,” he asked. I stare into his eyes and fall deeper in love with him just for asking that. “I don't know. I will tell you when.” I see the fire return to his eyes again “Fine be me” He returns, attacking my neck with kisses again. He then lifts me up without breaking the kiss and wraps my legs around his waist then brings me to the bed and drops me on it. I hit the bed and lost my breath for a moment. He straddles me and goes back to my neck again but this time starts to nip and bite at the same time. I know tomorrow I will have marks that I will have to hide. As he leaves marks on my neck I can feel his hand underneath me, he is undoing my corset. The next thing I know it's gone, I have nothing left covering my chest. Jacob sits there and stares. “You are absolutely magnificent. I don't know what I did to deserve you” I blush unable to speak. Next thing I know his lips are back on mine and one of his hands is on my breast. I moan into his mouth and his hand begins to massage it and his fingers pinch my nipple. I hear him growl to this. Dear lord, this man is too good for his own good. He pulls his lips away from my mouth and begins to trace kisses down my neck and my chest landing on the breast he was just massaging. He kisses around it and then takes it in his mouth. My back arches off the bed and I let out a very un lady like moan. While doing this his other hand starts playing with my other breast. After a few minutes he switches and I let out another moan. Finally done with my breast he looks at me. I can see his pupils are dilated and his breathing is heaving. I work on removing his shirt. Once off, I trace my hand from the middle of his chest and land on the growing bulge in his pants. This time he is the one to moan “Careful there love.” I giggle and unbuckle his pants and stick my hand in. His moans again and bucks his hips as well. I continue this for a bit as he sits his head next to mine panting. I then feel his hand grab my wrist and pull my hand out. “I need to know if you want to go further, because if you do you will have to stop that '' He whispers by my ears. I lift his head from the pillow beside me, and utter one word “Yes'' I see his face light up and he gets to removing my pants, followed by my last undergarment. He leans over me again. “This might hurt a bit, but I need to stretch you a bit first before you can take me” I shake my head and then he inserts one finger into my women hood. It burns a bit at first but then the burn is replaced with pleasure and he moves his finger in and out. He then adds a second and third finger and I begin to feel a sensation building in the lower part of my stomach. I begin to buck my hips to match the rhythm of his fingers. He then pulls them out and while locking his eyes with mine licks them clean from the fluid I am producing. “You taste just as wonderful as you look.” He then removes his pants and undergarment and I see his erection standing at full attention with a glisten of pre-cum on it. He lines himself up “You ready love” Unable to speak, I shake my head and he starts to push it. I feel the first half enter and then I hiss “Just relax and breathe.” I hear him say. I take a breath and then he pushes the rest of the way in. I stare at him panting trying to adjust. Finally I shake my head saying that I am okay. He then pulls almost out and slams back in. He starts to get a rhythm, and I start bucking my hips to meet his. He returns his lips to mine as his hand returns to my breast. I wrap my legs around his hips and dig my fingernails into his back. I start to feel that sensation in the bottom of my stomach again. Finally I climax with Jacob's name on my lips. He is not too far behind. After a few more bucks and my own climax squeezing him, I feel him release into me and my name on his lips. He claps on me and we both lay there for a while. The only sound in the room was our breathing. Jacob then rolls over and pulls the cover over us as we both come down for the climax. He pulls me in to cuddle “So love how was that'' I lift my head to meet his “That was the most wonderful experience I have ever had” I see the blush fill he checks and I get back to cuddling him. “Did that help you relax?” “Yes. Thank you, and I am sorry for treating you poorly in the last few days.” i shake my head “Just remember I am always here to help you Jacob. We are in this together.” He kisses my forehead and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

After that wonderful night things begin to improve. We end up finding a nice house in Central London. It is a beautiful 3 story home with the first floor being a bookstore that I run when I am not helping Jacob out. It is a perfect place for me to hind when I need to be out of the public eye. The other two floors are for our personal use. It has a decent size kitchen with all new appliances. We also have a large dining room that sits with the sitting room and the top floor has 4 nice size bedrooms with only 2 being used. One for Jacob and my office and the other for our bedroom. By time we settled into our home and get the brotherhood running correctly it was already June of 1870. We received a letter from Evie saying that she and Henry have arrived safely in India and they hope to see us soon. Jacob and I make plans to visit them in a year's time once we have enough recruits to go. That is the only issue we have. Most people want to join the Rooks but not the assassin’s, and honestly I can’t blame them. The Rooks are known around London for what they have done. The assassin’s hide and don't want the attention. So far we manage to get Jack, the twelve year old Jacob rescued from the Asylum and two other ladies who came over from the Rooks. Training was a lot of work. I helped as much as I could, but as Jacob pointed out many times, I am out of practice and I only know of the brotherhood from my time. I haven’t really kept up on it since I have been on the run. So mostly I stay behind and learn and help as I can. The worst day of training was the rope launcher. I had to teach myself to use it when I first got it but now Jacob threw my in with the rest of the class to learn properly. I catch on to it quickly and become a pro in no time. The main issue is when Jacob brings us all to Big Ben for the final test. “Now you have all scaled small buildings up to this point, but I want to see how you do on the highest point in London.” He says motaning to Big Ben. THe other one with me looked ecstatic. I was terrified. Jacob demonstrated first how he does it. I am nauseated just watching him. I see him fly up the side of the wall and within a minute he was at the very top. He then took a leap of faith into the hay bail at the bottom and brushed himself off while walking back to us. “Now you know how it is done, I want to see you all do it, one at a time of course. Jack first.” I held my breath as I watch this twelve year old copy Jacob to a tee as the other two ladies followed suit. Once they were all done it was just me that was left. I stood there launcher at the ready, but could not pull the trigger. I just held my arm up shaking from the fear. I feel Jacob come behind me and he whispers “Eden are you alright?” I shake my head no. He turns to the other behind me and dismisses them for the day. “We will continue this tomorrow, thank you.” I feel him lower my arm and then he is standing in front of me. “Eden what's wrong.” “I am terrified of heights.” He laughed thinking I was joking and then he saw the serious look on my face “You aren’t joking” “No.” “How are you afraid of heights? I have seen you jump out of a second story window and zipline off a train on a boat on the Thames.” “Those were all life or death 7moments and trust me I thought of how high I was.” “What about your initiation? One of the things we must do is jump from a high distance.” I looked away blushing a bit “My dad was the one who did my initiation and we lied, I never jumped.” He laughed again. “So you got your father, the great Ezio Auditore to lie for you. Well done.” I gave him a smack for the sarcasm. “I was going to do it later on. We were just so desperate for recruits, we figured we would work on it later, later never happened.” “Well love, I am going to make you face your fears. No getting around it with me. You wanna help me and teach new recruits, you need to do this.” he grabbed my hand and made me look at him. “I will make sure you are fine. Nothing will happen to you.” I nod my head and we get to work. He shows me again the proper way to climb up Big Ben, but this time we do it side by side. We both point our gauntlets and I take a deep breath and shoot. The next thing I know I am flying up the side of Big Ben. I remember to breathe and I continue and we both finally make it to the very top. “See you did it Eden. I am so proud of you. Now comes the harder part.” and he looks down to the ground below and I look down as well and everything starts to swim and then next thing I know I am falling. “EDEN!” I wake up back in my bed with Jacob sitting on a chair by me. I try to sit up and use my right arm and scream in pain when I do. Jacob then wakes up and walks over. “Eden love, lay back down please.” I feel him lower me back down to the bed and then he looks at my arm. “What happened Jacob?” I looked back at me and I could see the sadness and regret on his face. “You fell from the top of Big Ben.” I lay there trying to remember. “I just remember looking down and then nothing else. How long have I been out?” “Just a few hours.” I can hear his voice breaking when he speaks. “Jacob what is broken?” “Nothing Eden. You have a dislocated shoulder and that is all. You somehow managed to land in the hay.” “Then why are you about to cry?” “Because I was terrified that it would be so much worse. I promised you that you would be alright.” “Jacob you couldn’t have known that I would faint. I am alive with nothing more than a small injury. I will be fine.” I took my other hand and squeezed his hand. “The doctor recommended you rest today but you will be fine. It will take about a week to heal.” I smile back and wince at the pain a bit. The first day with the injury was the hardest. This was my first major injury since losing my powers. Jacob helped me with everything since it was my right arm I couldn’t do much. He helped me get dressed and make food, I refused to let him feed me so I managed with my left arm. FInally the week passed and the doctor removed my sling but advised me to take it easy for the next little while. “It feels good to be able to move my arm again.” I can see the look on Jacobs ' face. “I will still take it easy. I will work at the bookshop and no training.” He gives my hand a squeeze and a quick kiss on the lip. “Deal. But I will have Rooks keep and eye on you as well.” We agree that two more weeks of off duty is what is best, so I return working full time at the bookshop we now own. When I am not there I normally have a few Rooks watch over it and maintain it. The first week is uneventful. Most of my customers are regulars, professors or students that need books for studying, and every night Jacob tells me how the recruits are doing. “Eden I wish you could see them they are learning so quickly it wonderful.” Just as he is going on about his day we hear a knock on the door. “I will get it Jacob.” I walk over and open the door and see Moria and Jaocb’s son Samuel. “Hello Moria” “Hello, is jacob here?” before I can answer I feel Jacob’s hands on my shoulders “Yes, I am. What do you need Moria?” “I need you to watch Samual for a few days. I need to go out of town and I don’t want to bring him along.” “This is last minute Moria. I am busy.” I turn to see him slightly annoyed. “Well I am not, I can watch him while you are at work. Ixf you don’t mind Moria.” she looked a bit apprehensive “Yes that is fine. Can you take him now? I need to catch a train.” Jacob holds his hand out and Moira hands him Samuel and a bag full of his things. “I will be back in a few days.” and she turns and leaves. “Eden why would you agree to this?” “Because he is your son and I don’t mind. I am on light duties anyway.” “We have nothing here for a baby.” “Well then we will have to go out and get some things for him. There are a few stores open late that we could make if we leave now.” I hear him crumble but I take Samuel out of his arms and put my coat on and leave. We did end up finding exactly what we needed. We find a crib and pram as well as some toys for him and a high chair. By time we got home Samuel was already asleep in his new pram. Jacob was able to set the crib up and the rest we left for the morning. “He is beautiful Jacob, you should really spend more time with him.” “I know. I have just been so busy and Moria and I really don’t get along well.” He pulls me into a hug. “Well hopefully this week of watching him will help you out.” “What are you going to do with him while you work?” “Bring him with me. I will have the pram downstairs and some toys. I have raised two little siblings, Jacob. I will be fine.” “THank you Eden.” He lifts my head up for a kiss and then next thing I know we are naked in bed. “You know you are the first man I have ever slept with.” “Well I will take that as a win.” he said laughing and then we both fell asleep. I wish I could say taking care of Samuel was easy, but he is Jacob’s son after all and is a bit of a pain but I manage him fine. Everything goes wrong on the third day we have him. I am on the floor of the bookstore playing with Samuel keeping him busy when I hear the bell ring signaling that someone is in the shop. I pick him off the ground and walk over to my desk to greet the customer and I almost fall over. It is the man who kidnaped me, the man I shot dead months ago. I shake my head quickly and put Samuel in his pram and run to the back of the store to grab a Rook. “I need you to run and grab Jacob now. Tell him it is an emergency. But first go outside and grab one or two more and tell them to come in.” She nodds and runs out the back. “Hello is there anyone here?” I hear him ask and I shiver at the voice as my nightmares come flooding back. “Hello, sorry I didn’t hear anyone come in. What do you need?” He then turns to me and I see a wicked smile appear on his face. “Why Eden long time no see.” “I am sorry my name isn’t Eden.” I tried my best to put on a show for this man. Hoping help will arrive soon. Before he could say anything more Samuel began to fuss and I walked over to pick him up. “No need to lie to me.” “I am not lying. but let me know if you need help finding anything.” Just then a few Rooks walk in and start looking at books. I stand behind the counter keeping Samuel occupied and praying Jacob gets here quick. Finally the man takes the hint “Well I will be seeing you again. Have a good day Eden dear.” He bowed his head and I almost threw up when he said dear. Just as he leaves Jacobs finally arrives through the back. “Eden what is wrong.” “The man who tortured me, was just in here.” I manage to say before breaking down into his chest. “You two follow him.” The two Rooks nod and once they leave Jacob locks the doors and takes me upstairs. Once upstairs he takes Samuel from my arms and puts him in his crib and pulls me back into a hug and continues to cry. “Let it all out Eden. I am here.” After a bit my tears dry up and I pull myself off a Jacob, just then the Rooks we sent out come back. “Sorry Sir, we lost him.” Jacob slams his fist on the table “I want Rooks watching Eden around the clock until we find this man.” They nod in agreement and leave at once. Jacob returns to me and gets to my level where I am sitting. “We will catch him Eden, I swear to you he will pay.” I nod back “You have to let me help Jacob please. I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” “Once your arm is better you can help. For now stay home and don’t leave without me.” “I will Jacob I promise. Jacob goes into overdrive protecting me from that point on. No matter where we go I have Jacob and at least one other Rook with me for protection. I keep reminding Jacob that I can defend myself to which he always replies that I am injured and out of practice. This is all made worse when Moria doesn’t return when she is supposed to. “She is three days late.” “Maybe something held her up.” I say in reply as I am keeping Samuel happy. “I want one of you to go to this address and see if you can find anything.” “Yes Boss” A few hours later the Rook returns with a letter. “She was going to her fathers funeral. It was two days ago. She would be back by now.” He then turns to the same Rook and orders him to go to the village of the funeral and look for her. A few more days pass by and then we get another knock on the door. “Hello Fredrick, what can I help you with?” “Do you know Moira Flynn?” “Yes she is the mother of my son.” “She was found dead a few days ago. Only this letter was left. It was addressed to you and Eden.” I leave Samuel on the ground and walk over to Jacob.

_ Dear Eden and Jacob, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry I had to take such drastic measures to get it to you. I just wanted to let you know I will come back for what is mine. Eden. No amount of guards will keep her from me. The body count will rise until I have her. This is number one. _

_ Truly Yours _

_ E. Jamesson _

Jacob's hand begins to shake with anger and I maange to breathe and turn back to Fredrick “Was there anything else.” “No, we are treating this as a murder investigation. If you know of any information please let me know.” “We will thank you Fredrick.” He bows his head slightly and walks away and I lock the door tight. “Jacob please say something. “That bastard. That complete bloody bastard. Took my son’s mother away from him. Threatens the women I love. He will pay.” I take Jacobs hand and force him to look at me. “He will Jacob, but we cannot be rash about this or we risk danger. We will protect Samuel and we will protect ourselves.” I see tears forming in his eyes. “Maybe it is time to contact the brotherhood. Get some extra help.” “No we will deal with this on our own.” “Then let me help now. I am healed and I can be taught to fight again. You are not in this alone love.” “We start training tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be moving to a new place this week so this will be the last chapter for the next little while.


	14. Chapter 14

Since Jacob was now the only parent poor little Samuel had, we needed to find someone to help us care for him. Jacob did not trust anyone on the outside so he recruited Clara, the child who helped out all the homeless children in London. Once care for Samuel was taken care of Jacob moved to my training. “I know you can fight, and you fight well but you used your powers to help you fight. You would take a hit because you knew that in a few minutes you would heal so now I need to teach you better defense.” I was taken back a bit “I have great defense.” and before I could say anything else Jacob had me pinned on the ground. “Do you now?” I pushed him off me and brushed off the dirt. “Fine maybe I am a bit rusty.” he smiled and then we got to work. He first taught me all the new weapons they use. From the new improved hidden blades to the cane sword and some odd blade Jacob got from Henry I can never pronounce. Once I learn the basics of each we move to the defence part which involved me falling on my ass a lot. We are about three days into the full on defense training and I am bruised all over. “You need to almost treat this like a dance.” I laughed “Well I don’t know how to dance” He stopped for a moment. “You don’t know how to dance?” “Nope never been to a dance or anything.” “Wow alright.” “Jacob my whole childhood was training and then the rest was running so I never had time.” “Well I will have to teach you. There is a dance at a local pub tonight. I will get some Rooks to guard it and then we can go.” “Are you sure it is safe Jacob?” “I will make it safe love. I want you to enjoy your new found life. Not be locked away and hiding again. We will do a bit more training tonight and then leave to get ready” I walked over to give him a kiss and flipped him at the same time. I hear a ooof and then his smiles back at me. “That wasn’t fair and you know it.” “I know but it was fun." We finished up and went home to clean up and change. I decided to wear a dress. It was blue, my favorite colour. I was simple floor length with buttons on the front and the side. The side under the buttons held my knives and a few smoke bombs. I did a braided crown on my head and left the rest of my hair down. Once dressed I walk down stairs to Meet Jacob. He was dressed in his normal outfit just cleaner. Once he saw me his eyes lit up. "You look beautiful" I smiled and blushed a bit. "We won't be gone long Clara. There are Rooks outside if you need anything." She nods and goes back to eating the dinner we left for her. Jacob holds his hand out and he leads me out the door. The pub is not too far from the house and once there I saw a little stage, some tables and lots of people enjoying themselves. I also see quite a lot of Rooks patrolling. "Just have fun tonight." "I will once you show me how to dance." He holds out his hand again and leads me to the dance floor. Bit by bit I learn to dance and we enjoy some food and drinks and I start to have a good time. Then gunshots go off and bring everything to a halt. Jacob takes me in his arms right away and we both try and look for the originating point of the shoots. We both have blades at the ready and then we spot it. The man who kidnapped me has found me again. "Come out Eden. I know you are here." I feel the world spin and I am only grounded by the fact I am in Jacobs arms. "What do we do?" I ask in a whisper. "We can't attack head on, we are outnumbered. But we need to do something before casualties start piling up." I look around and see all the people here who just wanted a good time and I put them at risk. Then the idea hit me. "I have sleep darts. I forgot I made some more." Jacob gives me a devilish smile and I hand them over. I stay behind him as we round the blockade and one by one we remove the guard without a sound until he is the only one left standing. Jacob pulls his gun and holds it to the kidnappers head. "Ah Jacob you brought Eden to me thank you." "No I am bringing you to your end." "Yes you are angry about the women. You see I needed to make a point and she was right there." I hear thengun cock "any last words?" "I will get what I want." I look away and Jacob pulls the trigger. When I look back I see the man lying on the floor blood pooling from his head. "Let's get out of here before the police come." I nod and grab his arm and he leads me away. "I am sorry on how the night ended" "I had fun while it lasted." He gives a smile and we finally make it back home in peace. Clara tells us she had no issue with Samuel and that he is now asleep. Once she leaves we also get to bed. Jacob falls asleep quickly but I toss and turn a bit before I can finally sleep. Once I do I am plagued with nightmares. I just saw the kidnapper again and again flashing all around me. I then see a man of my past join him and the both start attacking me. I just scream over and over again trying to break free. Finally I scream myself awake and I am soaked in sweat. Jacob is beside me awake and staring at me with worry. Then everything starts clicking together. My kidnapper and the man from my past. They are family. "It all makes sense now." I saw out loud. "What does?" "Why that man looks so familiar and how he knows so much about me." Jacob just kept looking at me confused. "He is related to a man I was in with and who locked me up in France." He sat there and stared for a bit, shock written on his face. “You. You were with a Templar? How could you.” His shock turned to anger quickly “Please do not judge Jacob before you know the whole story. When I first met him he was part of the assassin brotherhood.” “He was a, assassin turned Templar. Somehow that worst” I am starting to get annoyed. “Jacob please keep you comments to yourself." He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then shut it without a word. “Thank you.”

_ When I first met him I wasn't acting as an assassin anymore. I've given up that life at the time. I was living the life of a schoolhouse teacher, since I never planned to marry. It worked out perfectly. Well one day a man came in and wanted one of my school children for something. I saw the cross on his neck and knew it was a Templar. Assassin or not I still did not trust them. I tried to fight him off, but by that point I no longer had any of my gear and hadn't trained in a while. The man then grabbed me instead of the child. I told the child to run and don't look back. The man tried his best to subdue me but I wouldn't let him. All of a sudden he went slack, let me go, and fell to the ground. I turned to see a man standing there with a hidden blade dripping in blood. This man rushed to me, thinking I would need to be console from what I just saw. He then realized that I wasn't fazed and he found it fascinating.He was a bit taller then me, his eyes almost black and his hair bright blonde. I thanked him and told him to leave so I could call a guard. Once the guard came he asked me some questions and took the body and left. Now I was faced with a dilemma. The assassins have reached where I was hiding, Should I stay and keep my head down or leave. I decided to stay. After a while I crossed paths with the same assassin again. This time I saved him. I was walking back to the school house one evening when I heard some commotion. I ran to check what it was, and I saw the assassin fighting, and losing to someone. I ran to help. Since I was attacked that day I started to carry a knife with me. I jumped up on his opponent and shoved my knife in his throat. The man fell back and the life disappeared from his eyes. He turned to me, with wonder in his eyes. “Thank you Miss.” “Miss Trudel, Kara Trudel” “Well Thank you. I owe you my life” “We will call it even. You saved my life before. I was just returning the favor. Mr.?” “Jameson, Eric Jameson” Eric it was a nice name “So if you don't mind me asking Kara, who taught you to fight?” “My father” I said without thinking “He was a soldier, I was his only child so he raised me more like a boy.” “Well I must say he did well” and from there we became good friends. As the war raged on the school house closed and he offered me a stay in his home. We became even closer after that. One night he left for a mission, by this time he told me about the brotherhood and the Templar's. When he came back that night his face was dark but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Once he was asleep I went to his office and checked the paper he brought home. That is when I realized he was turning over to the Templar's. I also saw that they had found an Apple of Eden. Feelings aside I had to make sure the Apple didn't get into their hands. I took his gauntlet and some weapons and ran off. I don't know when he realized I had gone, but he was already at the Temple before I was. We fought for a bit, him having the upper hand because of his size. I landed a good punch that knocked him to the ground and took off to the Apple. What happened next I didn't expect. I picked up the Apple and then a flash of light happened and then it was gone. I was standing there shocked unable to move. Eric then came behind me and tried to stab me with a knife but it just bounced off. I then came around and looked at me. I was glowing, and not just my eyes my whole body. I absorbed the Apple. As we were standing there more Templar's entered. They all stared at me in amazement. I was still unable to move but I could feel the power wearing off. Finally one of them knocked me out. When I awoke I was tied up and on a ship. It was months before I saw Eric again. It wasn't long after we arrived back in France. I was locked away in a dungeon of sorts since they couldn't kill me. “You lied to me Kara or should I say Eden.” He walked him with his new Templar robes one him “I should thank you. Because of you I have been accepted into the ranks. And with you, we will control France for ever.” and then he walked out and shut the door. I don't remember much after that. I got beat a lot and then the French revolution started and the assassins found me and pretty much did the same thing. I don't know what happened to Eric, if he got free or not. I honestly don't care. I was heartbroken. _

“So you think the man you slept with” I give Jacob a look “I never slept with him.” “The man you loved at one point is related to this man who keeps coming after you.” “When I was first caught he said something about rumors and stories in his family, and the last name is the same. He even looks something like him.” I see Jacob's face and he doesn’t seem to agree with me. “It is a long shot Eden, but we will keep that idea going.” I can see he is kinda upset about my revelation but I could care less at this point. I roll over and try to fall back to sleep. I still have nightmares the rest of the night but I manage to get a decent sleep otherwise. I get woken up fairly early the next morning. Not by Samuel which I am now used to but by a knocking at the door. I look over to see Jacob still sound asleep so I grab my robe and head downstairs. I opened the door to see the postman “You could have just left it in the door.” I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. “I was told to hand it directly to the man of the house. “Well he is asleep, so I will take it and hand it to him.” I take the letter and shut the door and head back upstairs. I put the letter on the table and started making breakfast for the two boys. I am just about done when Jacob comes downstairs with Samuel in his hands. “Morning Eden.” I turn back and smile “Morning. Letter for you on the table. The postman was adamant you get it.” Jacob puts Samuel down and grabs the letter. “Dammit” I turn to see worry fll his face. “What's wrong Jacob?” “The Brotherhood is sending some assassins to do an inspection. They heard about Moira and they want to recruit Samuel.” “Recruit him. He isn’t even one year old yet. His birthday is next month.” “I know but we are so low on recruites that the moment any of us have a child this is what happens. Moira didn’t want it and now that she is gone they will take advantage.” I just shake my head. “What about me?” “You will have to lay low while they are here. Maybe even stay in a hotel or something. We cannot let them know about you yet. Especially with this Templar running around looking for you.” “So I go back to hiding, great.” I feel Jacob's arms around me. “It will be only for a bit. We need to keep you out of their gaze for just a bit longer.” “Fine. When does the letter say they are due to arrive?” “Tomorrow so we need to get moving.” We finish up breakfast and I get dressed and pack up all my stuff and gear and check into a hotel down the street. Jacob has Rooks assigned to watch over me and I am told to only leave when necessary. The first few days aren’t bad. I take some time to just relax and read a few books, but once I am done those I am bored out of my mind. Everytime I sleep I dream of Eric and his ancestors. I decided to take matters into my own hand and see what I can find out about this man. I dress in my gear and grab every weapon I have and head out. I manage to sneak around my guard and head out into the city. I check a variety of places with no luck. I decided to head over to Crawford Starricks old place. We have checked it a few times this year with no luck but I figured what could be the harm. Once I get there I am on to something. There are a lot more guards then there ever has been, so something must be hiding here. I pull my hood up and get to work. I made a batch of sleep darts before I left and I was ready to knock people out. I make my way around the back of this very large home and break in. I end up putting a lot of people to sleep and hiding their bodies, not wanting to make a scene. I find an open window on the first floor and head on in. There are even more guards inside the house. I make my way through them as quietly as I can. I go room by room hoping to find something on this man who has come back to life. My fear would be that if he did it once, he could do it again. When the first floor yielded no results I made my way to the second floor. Though I did not find much, I did confirm my suspicion on who the mystery man is. I find a diary that seemed to be written by Eric Jameson and its information about me and all my powers. It seemed to be written when I was held captive in France almost a hundred years ago. I take the book and a few more things and head out to the next floor. I am just about to leave when I hear a voice that makes me freeze. “Do you have any more intel on where she is?” I sneak around and see my kidnaper alive and with not a mark on him. “We haven’t found any new Edward, and with the increased presence of the brotherhood recently she is well hidden.” I smile well hidden, I am right here. “We need her to finish the transfer. Time is running out.” Transfer? Transfer of what. “Boss you are already imortal what more could you need?” Edward, now that I know his real name stands up and faces the window. “I still age. I may not be able to die with injuries but I age and change everyday, she does not, i need that power as well if we are to regain London. I will succeed where Starrick failed.” Oh my god, my powers didn’t just fade away, they were stolen. I have enough information and I decided to leave. Right as I am about to turn around and leave through the nearest window I feel arms grab me from behind and a hand covers my mouth and I am pulled into a room and the door is shut and locked behind us. I am thrown forward and I regain my balance and turn around to my assailant with my weapons at the ready and I turn to see Jacob, and he is angry. “What the hell are you doing here!?” “Gathering very useful intel” he shakes his head “Where is your guard?” “They don’t know I left.” I can see him getting angrier. “You are supposed to be laying low. This place is crawling with Templars and assassins alike. What would you have done if you got caught.” “I was fine until you showed up.” I was starting to get angry myself. “I am an assassin as well Jacob. I can take care of myself. You were busy so I went and gathered intel.” “No you are not an assassin anymore, you are just someone who plays one.” I took a step back and the words stung. “I am a master assassin Jacob, just as you are. I was trained by one of the best and then you trained me as well.” “No” was all he said my anger was boiling at this point. I am about to say something else but he holds his hand up to stop me. “We will discuss this later. Go back home, not to the hotel home. The assassins are leaving after this and we can discuss it then.” I say nothing in return, open the window and jump to the street below. I make a quick stop at the hotel first and grab my bag and then head back home. ONce home I got to the office and added my new findings to the investigation that I have going on. I hear the door open down stairs and a baby babbling and I know Clara has returned with Samuel. SHe comes and asks if I need anything and I just say to watch Samuel a bit longer. I am just finishing up writing my new findings when I hear the door downstairs slam. Oh good he is still angry. I then hear the hearing footsteps come up to the second floor where Clara and Samuel are. “Where is she?” I hear him ask faintly. “In the office upstairs.” “I want you to take Samuel for a walk, bring a few Rooks with you.” “Alright.” I hear light footsteps down the stairs and then the door closes followed by steps coming up towards me. I take a breath and brace myself for the fight that I know is going to break out. Finally I hear the door to the office open and from the corner of my eye I see Jacob come in and I can still see the fury on his face. I don’t turn to him right away when he enters the room. I Finish what I am writing and I put everything away, afraid of it getting damaged before I finally turn to him. “Do you have any idea how bad it could have ended for you today?” He finally says. “No Jacob I did not take into account how dangerous it was.” I say sarcastically. “Of course I did. I was careful and I got what I needed without alerting anyone.” “What you did was stupid and recless and could of gotten you killed or worst.” “Is this all you are going to do to reprimand me like I am one of your recruits? Because I am not Jacob, I am your equal.” “No you are not. You are nowhere equal to me. I am a master assassin and I run the London brotherhood. You are just getting in my way.” I stand up quickly and the chair falls over by the force. “Well then I will leave and get out of your way. God I don’t know why I even stayed.” I then see it cross his face and regret fill it. “Eden I didn’t mean it like that.” he tries to grab my arm and stop me from leaving. “Let me go Jacob.” “Please Eden” “No Jacob, you lisne. I am not some porcelain doll that needs to be protected. I am an assassin, no matter what you say. I was trained by the great Ezio Auditore and his family, being an assassin is in my blood. I knew what I was doing today. I planned and I was perfect. I even got intel that is very useful. IF you find me useless and just someone you can play around with I am done. I have been toyed with in the past and it led to me being captured.” “I am not saying that Eden.” “But you did Jacob. Twice now you called me useless and you told me I wasn’t who I was. I get that you are angry and you were worried. That is fine I feel the same every time you leave the house but we can’t take that out on each other.” He just stands there, his face flashing from regret to anger and back again. “I am leaving for the night.” I said and he looked back up at me. “Eden no.” “Jacob, we might have rushed quickly into this. We met and I was captured and then we got together, maybe we aren’t meant to be.” I finally hit a nerve “You don’t mean that” “I don’t know Jacob. Everytime I try to do something you get angry about it, I can’t keep walking on glass with you.” Again I try and leave the room and he grabs my arm. “I can’t lose you again.” I turn back to him not fully hearing what he said. “I can’t lose you again. I love you too much to lose you.” and my world comes crashing down. He said he loves me. He has called me love in the past but he never said he loved me. I walk back towards him and I crash my lips onto his. He pulls me close to him and my hand moves to his hair as I pull him in closer. The next thing I know we are both naked in bed both out of breath. “So you love me?” I asked him as I was cuddling up to his chest. “I do.” “I love you too Jacob.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Moving into my new place is done so I have access to my story again. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up before Jacob the next morning and get dressed and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. I know when he wakes we will still need to have a discussion and it might lead to another fight. As I prepare breakfast I hear Samuel fuss and I go to his room and bring him to his toys downstairs. Just as the tea boils and I finish making breakfast Jacob comes downstairs with his night pants one and a robe rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning love." He says as he comes over and gives me a kiss. "Morning." I say in return and place breakfast on the table. "We still need to have a discussion about us Jacob." "I know." "We need to make a deal. No more secrets, no more hiding things. We need to be upfront with one and other if we want this to work. " he nods, taking a sip of tea. "Anything you want to add Jacob?" "No going on missions without telling me." "Deal" we finish up breakfast, give Samuel to Clara for the day and head to the office to go over what I found yesterday. "So his name is Edward Jameson." "Yes. And by the looks of this diary he is a descendant of Eric." "Allright, what else did you find?" "He stole my powers" "he what?" "Stole my powers which is why we can't kill him. The only thing he doesn't have is the non-aging part." "Well this will make it much more difficult." "And he thinks i still have that power." "That is why he still wants you. Nut you age every day now. You have nothing left." "I know Jacob. But he doesn't think so." I can see the worry and frustration on his face. I walk over and grab his hands. "We will fix this Jacob." He nods and gives me a kiss. We focus on training our recruits to give us bigger numbers. They are all learning well. The only issue I see is Jack. Because he is young we won't allow him to do his first kill yet and he seems overly upset about it. Jacob brushes it off but I worry that he may not be fit for the assassins. I bring it to Jacob's attention one evening. "Eden it's nothing. He is just excited to be an assassin." "What was he in the asylum for?" I asked, still unsure. "His mother was killed by Templar and he witnessed it. "Oh" "yes. Which is why I say we don't need to worry." I drop the subject after that but still keep an eye on him. The months continue to roll by and Samuel turns one and we throw him a large celebration. We also finalize our trip to India. The only recruit we will be bringing is Jack, the other ones will stay and protect London. We also decide to leave Samuel as well. He is still too young to travel that far and long. We will leave in March when the Thame thaws out. For now we focus on finding Edward and ending him once and for all. I wake up Christmas morning to an upset stomach. It has been like this for the last few days. I get sick once or twice but clean up and wake the boys up for gifts. The moment I wake Jacob up I know he knows I have been sick again. "You should see a doctor." He whispers to me as Samuel opens his gift. "I will if it continues. It is nothing Jacob." I see the worry on his face and I give his and a squeeze to try and console him. "Dadadadada" we hear and we see Samuel walking over to Jacob to hand him the gift he just opened. "I am going to miss him when we are gone." "I will as well. He may not be my son, but I love him all the same." "I am glad to hear you say that." I turn to smile at Jacob and I see him on one knee. "Eden Auditore. Will you marry me?" I am frozen. All my life I dreamed of something like this but I never thought it could happen. I jump up and pull Jacob up as well and give him a kiss. "Is that a yes?" "It is most definitely a yes." He puts the ring on my finger and it shines in the light. We have a small dinner for my birthday the next day and my sickness continues. Finally Jacob convinces me to see a doctor. "Eden it's been three weeks. You are going to see a doctor." I pull myself off the ground from where I was just sick. "Alright I will go tomorrow. I am too tired to go today." First thing the next morning I head to the nearest doctor. "How long have you been feeling unwell?" "About two to three weeks. It is on and off." "Are you sexualy active?" I blush a bit "yes" "and when was your last cycle" I had to sit and think about it. "November I think" "Well it will take a month more to know. But I suspect you are with child." I stare blankly at the doctor. I have dreamed of this since I was little. To have a family of my own. "And the sickness?" "Should pass on its own. Come see me if it gets worse." He explains a bit more and says I am about a month gone already and I should start showing in another two. I decide to hold off and not tell Jacob right away. I want to make sure before I tell him the news. When I get home and inform him that it is just a stomach thing and it should pass quickly. Another month passes and my cycle does not appear which confirms what the doctor said. My appetite also increased and thankfully my sickness is gone. Everything is going fine until Edward makes a reappearance. Jacob and I were just finishing up some paperwork and Clara was watching Samuel. We then hear the worst scream imaginable. We both jumped up and ran to where the screaming was coming from. We reached the park where Clara was with Samuel and my heart dropped. Around Clara are a bunch of dead Rooks. Clara thank lord is fine but Samuel is missing. "Clara, what happened where is Samuel?" I ran up to her and hugged her as She cried and tried to catch her breath. She finally is able to speak after a few minutes. "A bunch of blighters and a Templar came and killed everyone. I tried to keep Samuel safe but they took him. Said they will trade him for Eden." Jacob shakes with anger and we know who did it. "Did they say where to go?" "They left this with me." She hands me a letter and it gives me the address we are to go to. We get Clara back to our home and tuck her into our bed and get a few more Rooks to watch her. "You aren’t going alone." Jacob says as I prepare to leave." "It is the only way you are getting your son back." "He is our son at this point, and I am not losing you." "Then what do you propose we do. Because if we go in guns blasting we risk losing him and more." I see him cross his arms and try to think. I have an idea in mind but it would bring on a fight later. Just before we act there is a knock on the door and Jacob goes to answer it. I don't waste a moment and I head out the back door before he notices I am gone. I head towards the location on the letter and the moment I turn the corner I am greeted by a small army of blighters. Then take my weapons and escort me into the warehouse. "Well well well. I finally have you again. I should have taken the boy ages ago." I turn to see Edward with Samuel in his arms and he does not look happy. He holds his arms out to me and bables mama. "You have me now let him go." I see a wicked smile appear on his face. "I need to make sure you have what I want." "Which is?" "You powers." Before I can say anything more he pulls out a knife and drives it into Samuel. The boy screams and goes limp. I let out a blood curtailing scream and everyone around me goes down. Now that I am free I run towards Edward and Samuel and pick the little one up. Thankfully he is still breathing. I try to get some sort of magic to appear but nothing. I hear laughter from behind me and see Edward with the Apple. If he took my powers I will take them back. I put Samuel down and ran over to Edward and snatched the Apple for his hands. The moment I do a golden light envelopes me and I feel the same warmth I've known return. I run back over to Samuel and begin to heal him and within seconds I feel the wound on me and it's gone on him. Samuel eyes open back up and he lets out a scream and begins to cry. At that moment Jacob and the recruits break in. The blighters around me are still out and Edward is on the ground barely moving. Jacob looks at me then Samuel and I nod saying we are alright. He then pulls his pistol out and shoots Edward without a word. "I want someone to watch over him and make sure he doesn’t come back to life." One recruit nods and Jacob walks me out to the carriage. We both check over Samuel and other than a little scared he seems alright. Jacob does a quick check on me and freezes when he looks at my face. I open my mouth to say something but he just shut the door and the carriage takes off. I examine Samuel a bit more where the stab wound was and there isn’t a mark. I check the same place on me, and there is nothing as well. This only happened when I first got my powers. I would heal without a mark. That is something I did not want to see. The carriage stops and Jacob opens the door and helps me out and then takes Samuel out of my hands and walks into the house without another word. I follow close behind waiting for him to start yelling but he just goes straight into Samuel's room and shuts the door baring me from following. I decided that I just need to clean up and relax. I walk over to the bathroom and begin to undress when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes have gold in them again, more gold then they ever had and my skin looks like to have a faint shimmer as well. I take a deep breath calming myself so I do not cry or scream. I wash up quickly and get into my nightwhere and just go straight to the office and light a fire. I do not know how long I am there in silence when Jacob comes strolling in. He sits down in the chair next to me and I can hear him take a deep breath before speaking. “How are you feeling?” I turn to him and see the worry on his face. “I have been better, but I will survive. How is Samuel and Clara?” “Both are asleep.” I nod back and turn my attention back to the fire. “What you did today.” I cut him off before he could finish the sentence. “I know it was stupid.” “I'm glad you know that.” I did not answer back. “He is dead.” I turn to look at Jacob confused. “Edward is dead. I had a recruit burn the body and watch. He did not come back to life.” “I figure. I took my powers back.” “You what?” “I took them back Jacob. I know you saw my eyes.” “Why would you do that?” “Because it was dangerous in his hands.” I decided not to tell him that I took it for Samuel, I did not want him to resent him. “So you can heal again?” “I think so. I have not really had the time to try it.” I can see him thinking “Jacob, I know you are probably upset, but I had to do it. No Templar should have that power.” “And what about us now?” “What do you mean?” “If your powers are back does that mean you don’t age anymore?” and then everything came crashing down. I forgot about that part. My hands then fly to my stomach, my child is frozen like me. “Eden are you alright?” “Yes sorry.” He must never know, if he did it would destroy him. “I do not know if my aging will continue. Only time will tell.” he finally stands up and walks and pulls me into a hug. “You did the right thing today love. We will deal with the outcome together.” I hug him back and tears begin to fall. He then leads me to bed and he falls asleep soon after. I, on the other hand, am completely awake and can't fall asleep. I manage to wiggle myself out of his arms. I pull my boots and coat on and head out into the cold February. I walk around for a bit not feeling the cold one bit. I walk to the docks on the Thames and look around to make sure no one is around and I remove my boots and coat and step it to test my theory. I walk into the water about knee deep and stand it in for a few minutes and normally a person would feel pain because the water is so cold but I feel nothing. I get out, get dressed and head back home. Once I walk in I see Jacob sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey right beside him. “You could not sleep either,” He asked, taking a sip of his drink. “No, so I decided I needed some air.” he nodded back and took another sip. “You can’t sleep at all can you.” I look over to him and see that he is coming to the realization that my powers are back in full. “I think so. It's like a reset button has been hit.” He finishes off his drink and puts the glass in the sink. “I meant what I said earlier. We will fix this together. No matter what.”


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks we dug out all the research Evie and Henry did regarding my powers to see if there is something we can do. We go through book after book, page after page with no luck. They did not find anything before leaving. Everytime we come up empty I see Jacob get more and more frustrated. To me this is old news but to him it's more difficult. One day Jacob gets up from the table and storms out of the house. I don’t see him return for the rest of the day. Once he finally does come home he has a smile on his face. “What changed your mood?” “I know what we are going to do?” I look up at him from my place by the fire. “Oh?” “I am going to wear the shroud of Eden from the vault. That way we can continue to look for the cure for you but still be together.” I get up and give him a kiss. “We will put that idea on the back burner for now. We will use it as a last resort.” He gives me a weak smile and I go back to my book. March finally rolls around and we prepare to head to India. We pack for about a year, which includes travel time. Before we left I had Clara two letters. One for her and one for Samuel. I inform her not to open it until our ship leaves. We say goodbye to the recruits and wish them luck and head onto the ship. The ship should take about four to five months to get to India, as long as the weather allows. I take some time to think about how much my life has changed in the two years since I first arrived in England. I have found the love of my life, been through more drama than before and lost and regained my powers. I also think how much trouble I put Jacob thru in all of this. The trip is longer than we hoped but we are glad when we finally arrive in India by August. The weather is warmer than we hoped but we deal with it. We spend a few days adjusting to being on land again before we take a train to the village that Evie and Henry are at. The train ride is another few days but all three of us are used to it. Once we arrive we are greeted by the Indian brotherhood as well as Evie and Jacob. The moment Jacob sees his sister he goes running to her. As much as they fight they do love each other. I walk over with Jack and give Evie a quick hug as well “Welcome to India.” she says to all of us. “I hope the boat ride went well.” “We ran into a few storms but other than that I think we did well. Jacob and Jack have never been on a boat before so they were a bit sea sick for the first few days.” she laughs as does Henry and they both lead us to where we will be staying for the next six months. “I hope you find it nice and cozy.” “It's perfect Evie thank you.” Jacob says in return. “Well we will let you unpack. We start training in the next few days.” We nod back and begin to unpack. A few days rest is much needed with all of our traveling. Finally we begin to train. The Indian brotherhood is now known for its fear tactics and weapons of indimitation. I for one like it a lot more since there is less killing. The training is fun and informative, even little Jack seems to like it as well. August turns into September and my mood changes. I come to the realization that if the events at the beginning of the year did not take place I would have a baby by now. I try my best to not show my emotions but by the way Jacob and Evie keep looking at me I know I am failing. One morning Jacob wakes up to me crying and he keeps asking me what's wrong and I just keep pushing him away since he doesn’t know. When I finally calm myself down and head downstairs and hear Jacob and Evie talking. “She is hiding something from me and I don’t know what.” “Jacob it must be a lot for her to handle as well, having her powers back.” “I feel like it's more than that. But every time I ask she pushes me away. We are engaged and I wanna help.” I can hear his voice break and I quietly turn back upstairs. I have made my decision. I have to leave. I head back downstairs and we do some more training and by the evening I take Jack back to the house to sleep. Jacob comes in not too long after and gives me a kiss goodnight and heads to sleep. Once I know he is fast asleep I grab my bags that I packed and hid this morning, leave my ring and a letter to Jacob and head off into the night. I decided to head deeper into India and head to China, since that is one area I have never been there before. As the train pulls out of the station I can feel the tears fall from my eyes knowing that when the sun rises I will have broken the heart of the man I Love.

  
  


Jacob

When we came home that day she got her powers back was the worst day of my life. I remember waking up to Eden and the moment I looked into her eyes I knew her powers were back. I was so angry that she came here alone and because of that her p[oweres were back. I refused to speak to her and drove us all straight home. Once home I took my son and went to put him to bed and stayed there for awhile trying to calm down before I went back to her. THen she told me why she did it and all my anger diseapears. She had the best intention and I can’t be angry with that. Over the next month we go through every piece of information my sister left us trying to find any glimmer of hope for us but we come up with nothing. One day I just lost it and stormed out of the house. It is so unfair that after everything she has gone through we end up back at the beginning. I wanted us to have a life and family together but now that is all gone. Then it hit me, I have a shroud of Eden right here in London. I got back to Eden and told her of my plan. She gives me a small smile and tells me we'll use that as a last resort. We put a hold on research because it is finally time to head to India. The morning of Eden takes her time leaving the house and hands something to Clara before we leave. When I asked what it was, she said it was nothing to worry about. The boat ride to India was hard. Jack and I spent the first week getting sick but finally we get our sea legs, as Eden calls it, and the rest of the Journey goes well. Once in India and with my sister we begin training and I continue researching a cure for Eden so we can continue our life together. Evie and Henry are a huge help but Eden just walks away anytime we talk about it. When September rolls around it gets worse. She tries her best to hide it but I can see that she is miserable and she won’t tell me why. When I talk to my sister about it she says that it's just Eden’s way of dealing with the situation. I think there is more to it and I intend to find out. I get home one evening and Eden is quiet after she puts Jack to sleep. I give her a quick kiss goodnight and head up stairs to bed. I slept peacefully that night and didn't wake once. Morning rolled around and I was woken up by Jack asking for food. “Asked Eden.” I say as I roll back over. “She isn’t here.” I roll back over and sit up. “She isn’t?” “No sir.” I shrug it off and get dressed and make the boy some food. Once we both ate I headed out to meet Evie who I assume is also with Eden. “Morning Jacob.” “Morning Evie. Where is Eden?” she looked back at me confused. “I don’t know Jacob. I haven’t seen her since last night. We assumed she was with you.” I shake my head and go back into the house. Once there I realize something is very wrong. I head upstairs and see all of her items are gone. That is when I see it, a letter with my name on it being held down by the ring I gave her. With shaking hands I open and read the letter.

_ Dear Jacob,  _

_ If you are seeing this then I have left. I am sorry but I can no longer see you suffer for me. These last few months have been hard for both of us and I am sorry for everything I put you through. I want to tell you the truth. The reason my powers are back is because I had to save Samuels life. The day he was taken from us he was fatally wounded once I arrived. I took my powers back from the monster and healed Samuel without a second though. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to hate you son for taking me away. There is one more thing. I was pregnant that day. I was just over two months along but I was pregnant with your child. That is what has destroyed me the most about all of this. I hope that you can move on and enjoy your life Jacob and be the best person and assassin you can be. I am sorry for everything and for breaking my promise and I will always love you. _

_ Yours Truly, Eden A. _

I fall to the ground once I read the letter. She saved my son. She was pregnant. She hid all of this from me. I don’t know how long I am there for before Evie comes in. She takes the letter from my hand and reads it. I see anger and sadness cross her face and she hands me back the letter and walks me to my bed. I barely move the rest of the day. Evie brings me food and some water to drink and I touch neither. When Evie came up the next day she told me to get moving and get to work. I do as she says and tries to stay busy to keep my mind off everything, and it works for the most part. During the day I keep busy with training and adventuring that my mind is occupied. But at night my dreams keep reminding me of her. March comes around again signalling our time to leave. We back up our things, bring home some new tools and head off. Evie and Henry walk us to the station. “Things will get better Jacob I promise.” Evie tells me and she hugs me. I give her a weak smile and board the train and I feel like a whole new life is now beginning for me.


	17. Chapter 17

I lost track of how many countries I have been to and how far I have traveled trying to find a way to cure myself and return to a normal life. When I first left India and traveled through China and then to Japan I then sailed all over the pacific hoping to find a cure or some information somewhere, but I come up empty everywhere. I decide to head back to Europe and start fresh. On my travels there I begin to hear words of another person with immortality similar to mine. I decided to chase that rumour. At first I didn't find much of this person but I finally have an area to check, Greece. Once there the rumours are more and more and I start to feel a small ounce of hope. I go village by village hoping to find a name at least and I do, Kasandra. The name is not familiar to me but I continue to look. I stop on the island of Crete for a while to rest and see what I can find. People here and not so forth coming on their secrets but I continue to try and find as much information as I can. On one rainy day in the area I am staying in I hear a knock on my door. I jump up and walk over and I am greeted by a stranger. She is tall, once of the tallest women I have even seen. She had brown hair that was tied into a side braid. She looked very tan, like she spent all her days outside and she was full of cuts. "Can I help you?" I ask. "I heard you were looking for me." I cooked my head to the side slightly confused. "My name is Kassandra" I feel my face light up and I show her in. I make a pot of tea and I sit with her. “So why are you looking for me exactly?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea. “I heard rumours that you are like me.” “Like you how?” “That you don’t age. That you can’t be injured.” “You haven’t aged?” she asked “No not since the 1500.” I took a sip of my tea telling her this without a second thought. “How did it happen?” I take a deep breath explaining everything, excluding some details here and there. “So you are hoping to cure yourself?” “Yes. I have loved ones to get back to and I can only go back if I can remove these powers I was given.” I can see her thinking. “Give me a few days. I may be able to help you.” I give a smile and she sees herself out. The next few days are tourture. I don’t sleep so the days seem so much longer. I walk around town just to keep myself occupied. About a week later I received a letter with instructions to meet Kassandra at a location. First I took a boat to an island off the coast of Crete. ONce there I followed the map that took me to an underground cavern and then finally this huge underground room. “Welcome to what is left of Atlantis.” I look around in awe. “This was part of the lost city.” “Yes. Destroyed before the great collapse. Now I protect it.” I look over and see that she is now holding a staff. “Is that how you have lived so long?” “Yes. This gives me my immortality until the next person is chosen.” I look at her in wonder. I spent my whole life studying the artifacts and the first civilisation and there is so much more I don’t know. “So what are we here to do?” “To cure you. If I am correct you are a hybrid like me. That is why you absorb the piece of Eden when the explosion happened. Hopefully with this.” She holds out the staff “We can remove it from you or drain the magic from it.” She puts the staff in a hole in the floor in the middle of the room and lights around the floor begin to glow. “Stand in the circle.” I do as I am told and the moment I am in the circle I begin to glow and pain begins to radiate through me, pain I have never felt. I fall to the ground screaming unable to move. I look over to Kassandra and she looks worried but cannot come over to help. Finally the light from the floor disappears and the pain fades. She rushed over to me and helped me up and then the world went dark. I wake up a bit later back at the home I am staying at. I sit up and feel nauseated but other than that I feel fine. I look over to see Kassandra sitting in the corner watching me. “How long was I out?” “Just a day. Do you feel any different?” “Nauseated which is a sensation I have not felt in awhile.” “You should rest for a few days before we test to see if what we did worked. Over the next few days I sleep because I feel like I need it as well as eat. The final test we do is my healing powers. We give myself a few nick and cuts and watch to see if they heal, and thankfully they do not. I am overjoyed. After 300 years on the earth I am finally normal again. “THe aging part might take a bit longer to take into effect. We basically hit restart for you.” “As long as one thing begins to happen that is all I care about. Thank you so much Kassandra. I will write to you and keep you up to date.” OVer the next week I get my affairs in order and I get on the first ship out of Greece. It takes a month but I return to the mainland and start my return journey back to London. At first I see no signs of aging and I begin to worry that maybe we just took my healing powers. All of that worry disappears when I reach France and my pregnancy returns. I am nauseated everyday and slowly my clothes are getting tighter around my stomach. I stop to see a doctor in a coastal town before I board a ship to England. He confirms that I am about four months along. Kassandra did say we reset everything. There is a high chance we reset my pregnancy as well. The boat ride across the English channel is two days and once there I purchase a ticket for the first train to London. While I waited I decided to catch up on some news and learn what the date is, September 3rd 1888, Jacob would be 40 years old by now. The headlines for London are full of murders. The most recent is Mary Ann Nichols. I begin to worry about what is going on in London and if Jacob and the assassin’s are still there. The train finally arrives and I take my seat eager to get back to London and see what the issue is. The train ride feels like an internaty but finally we pull into Whitechapel station I grab my bag and head off into the late afternoon. My first stop is my old house that I had with Jacob. The letter I gave Clara was the title to the bookstore, I wanted her to have something she could use to get her off the streets for good. It is a long walk and the air is nice and cool for a later summer afternoon. I finally made it to the store and it looks like nothing has changed. I open the door and the bell signals that a customer arrives. “One moment.” I hear from the back and the voice is familiar. A minute later a woman walks out from the back of the store with a few books in hand. She puts them on the counter and turns to face me and she then stops in her tracks. “Miss Eden?” I nod my head and she comes running up to me like she was a Ten year old girl again. “Hello Clara.” We finally pull out of the hug and she leads to the back where she has tea at the ready. “You look like you have not aged a day.” “Well long story, one I will have to tell you, but I haven’t” She looked just a little shocked but not surprised. “So what brings you back to London?” “I came to apologize to Jacob.” “Ah yes. I remember when he came back from India. He found out what the letter you gave me said and he took Samuel and left.” “He does not live in the house?” “No it has been empty since you left.” I start to feel some dread about seeing him again. “Have you seen him at all?” “Yes he comes and goes. I see more of Samuel.” “So they are both still in London.” “Yes.” “Do you know where they live?” she shakes her head no. “Well I guess I should begin looking.” “You can stay in your old house. I haven’t rented it or anything. It will be dusty since it hasn’t been used in twenty years. It belongs to you anyway.” “Thank you Clara.” I finish my tea with her and she hands me the key and I head up. Once upstairs I saw just how dirty this place is. Before I can do anything else this place needs to be cleaned. I start off with the bedroom so I have somewhere to rest. It takes the rest of the day to get the room in working order and then the next few days to finish up the house. The last room I work on is the office that Jacob and I once shared. Everything from his desk has been cleaned out but my old desk has all my paper and books I left behind. I begin cleaning and as I walk towards the fireplace to burn some old papers something in the dust pin catches my eye. It is a photograph of Jacob and I. He must have thrown it out before leaving. I take the photo out of the bin and place it back on my desk. Finally with everything clean I head out into London to stock up on some food and get some new clothes because the ones I purchased in France will not fit me for much longer. By the end of the third day the house is clean and I have enough food to get me through the next few days. I pick up the news paper for that day and I see another murder has happened in WhiteChapel and it was a grusome as the first. I know I can’t hide any longer. I need to get out and help Jacob with these murders. I put the paper down, grab my gauntlet and a few other weapons and head out into the streets. I started off in Central London and made my way out towards Whitechapel. I spent a few days in both boroughs with no sighting of Jacob. One afternoon I finally found a lead, or should I say the lead found me. I was running across rooftops trying to get a clearer view of the ground, when I heard footsteps behind me. I look back and see a figure following me from a few rooftops back. I zipline down at the first chance I get and try to blend into the crowd. I start to let my guard down after a few minutes thinking I made a clean break when I am pulled into an alleyway and pinned to the way. It takes a few moments for me to gather myself and then I go into attack mode. I pull out my can and start taking swipes. My attacker is taller than me and he tries to use that as an advantage but I learned from an early age to use my height as an advantage. With a few more swipes and moves I use all my weight to pin my attacker to the ground. The moment he hits the ground his hood falls off and I jump off him right away and put my blade away. “Jacob?” I ask unsure of what I am seeing. “No. That is my father.” I then take a step back and get a good look at him. This man is Jacob’s height and some facial features do look like Jacob but he is more lean than Jacob ever way and his hair is brown with red tints in it and then what comes across my mind in the little baby that I helped raise. “Samuel.” The man looks confused. “Yes. How do you know my name.” I remove my hood and put my can away. “Did Clara ever give you a letter?” HE again looked confused for a moment and then I saw everything click into place. “Eden?” “Yes.” He comes over and gives me a hug. “Father said you died.” I pulled out of the hug shocked. “I knew it was a lie. He doesn’t know about the letter.” “Your father told you I died.” “Yes. I have very little memories of you since I was so young when you left.” “I am glad Clara gave you the letter.” I help clean him off and we head back into the street and take a walk together. “Where have you been all these years?” “Traveling. How much did your father tell you about me?” “Not much just that you helped raise me after mother died and then you died on a trip to India.” “Yes well. That is understandable your father and I did not end on good terms” “What brings you back to London then?” “I want to apologize to your father and help with what is going on here in London.” I look over to Samuel and see a somber look on his face. “You heard about the murders.” “Only when I came back. I did not know about them beforehand.” “Yes. Father says he is handling it but it is not going well. We lost two recruits.” “The two that were murdered were assassin’s?” “Yes father got them to take the places of some prostitutes, took a look into someone and now they are dead. The brotherhood is furius and father is not doing well with it.” “I fear then that I will do more harm than good if he is struggling.” “At this point Eden we need all the help we can get. We also lost the Rooks.” I stop in my tracks. “The Rooks, what on earth happened?” “Jack happened. Or as the papers now have it, Jack the ripper.” The little boy that I helped train, now a murder. “I need to see your Father, where is he?” “He has lodgings in Whitechapel. Follow me.” We take off in a run and arrive just as the sun is setting. “I will go in first. I do not know how he will react.” I nod and Samuel opens the door and I follow right behind. “Father I am home.” “It is about time. What took you so long?” “ I ran into someone sorry.” I take a seat in the living room and Samuel goes around the corner. He holds up a finger telling me to wait a moment. “Who would you run into that would make you over an hour late.” “Come around here and I will tell you.” I hear two sets of footsteps return and I begin to regret my decision I made today. Finally they come around the corner and I come face to face with the man I love. I lose my breath the moment I lay eyes on him. He looks just as beautiful as the day I left him. He stops dead in his tracks the moment he sees me. I stand up as he walks towards me and then he brings his hand to my face to tell if I am real. The moment he comes to the realization that I am real his face goes from wonder to anger in a matter of moments. “Leave.” and he turned to walk back to the back of the house. “Jacob please let me explain.” “There is nothing to explain you made yourself quite clear.” “Father please listen to her.” “Samuel get her out of here now.” I see Samuel look at me and then back to his father. “We need her help.” “We don’t need her for anything.” I can see him begin to shake. “Jacob I know I hurt you but right now you need help and I am here to help.” He turns quickly and walks over to me and stares me down. “You have done enough.” I then hear his hidden blade engage. “Really Jacob you are trying to threaten me.” I can see the fury in his eyes and he is backing down. “Fine I will leave. If you need me I will be in our old home.” I look over to Samuel and I see him mouth sorry. “It was nice seeing you Samuel. You have grown up into such a handsome young man” I give him a smile, look back over to Jacob and he had hasn’t moved and pull my hood back over and leave. I will help him no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

I make my way home after my confrontation with Jacob. I knew I wasn’t going to be welcome home with open arms, but with everything going on I would think he would want my help. I get back home and make myself some food because I am starving. This baby is really starting to make its presence known. I am just about to finish my meal when I hear a knock at the door. I grab my robe and walk over to see Samuel. “May I come in?” “Yes.” I move aside and he walks in. I pour him a cup of tea and we sit down at the table. “I want to apologize for my fathers behaviour.” i shake my head “He has every right to be angry Samuel. I don’t hold that against him, and you shouldn’t either.” “Still we should be accepting all the help we could get. Jack is getting worse. The papers only have the two murders but there have been more, we have just hid them.” I shiver at the thought. “What exactly happened?” “About a year ago Jack started mumbling how the creed failed him and how it did not save his mother. Father tried his best to help Jack through it but he just kept getting worse and worse. Finally the brotherhood got involved and stripped him of his assassin status. But before we could remove his weapons he fled. We didn’t hear from him for a while after that. It wasn’t until this summer when Rooks started defecting that we realized something was amiss. Father sent some recruits undercover and when Jack found out he started murdering them.” “Well your father doesn’t seem to want my help.” “But I do. We can’t do this just me and him. We have sent for my Aunt a few months ago but she is not due to arrive till next month at the earliest and I fear this is only going to get worse.” I can see the fear in his eyes. “I will help were I can. But if you father finds out he will be upset.” “My father is always angry at me. He has been since I was a child.” I flinch at that knowing it was in part my fault. “Whats wrong?” Samuel asked me seeing my reaction. “It might be my fault that your father is upset with you.” “Why would you say that?” “I don’t know how much he told you of me and when you were young.” “Nothing much other then my mother died before I was one and you dying in India.” i took a deep breath and explained everything to Samuel. At the end I see him shocked and confused. I get up and grab the whiskey from the cabinet and pour him a glass. “I know it is a lot to take in. But I wanted you to know everything.” “I almost died.” “Yes and because of that because I had to take my powers back to save you I think you father my resent you for it. Even though you had no control over it.” I see the realization on his face. “That would explain it.” “I am sorry Samuel.” “No don’t be sorry, you saved my life.” We just finished our drinks when I hear another knock at the door. “Aren’t you popular.” Samuel says. “I shouldn’t there should be no one left in London except yourself, Clara and your father. Clara went home for the day, you are here and your father wouldn’t dare come see me after what happened today.” I finally reach the door and see a Rook wearing purple standing there weapon at the ready. “SAMUEL!” I Yell and the man at the door takes a swing at me. I manage to dodge it and I take a run back towards the kitchen. ONce there I see Samuel standing looking confused and then he sees the Rook staring there cleaver in hand.Before I could do or say anything else Samuel goes in for the kill and with a few swipes the Rook is down lifeless. I take a moment to compose myself and then Samuel and I work on disposing the body. “I am sorry about that.” he said once we were done. “About what?” “He was probably here for me. This isn’t the first time Jack has sent people to kill me.” “This is not out of the ordinary for me. I have had people trying to kill me my whole life.” We arrive back at my house and I see a letter on the ground where the Rook once stood. I open it up and see that it is orders from Jack to kill not Samuel but me. I look over to Samuel shocked and confused and hand him the letter. “How can this be. You have been back in London for only a week and he already knows. Also why would he want you dead?” “I don’t know but I will have to be on my guard until we bring him down.” Before Samuel can say anything more a wave of nausea washes over me and I barely make it to the bucket before getting sick. “Eden are you alright?” I walk over to the basin and wash my face quickly “Yes. It happens from time to time.” “Have you seen a doctor?” “Yes and it is completely normal and should pass.” Samuel still looked confused. “I am about to tell you something you cannot tell you father. I will tell him when the time is right.” He nods his head saying he understands. “I am pregnant with your fathers child.” “How, you haven’t seen each other in twenty years.” “I was pregnant the day I saved you. It has been frozen in time until recently.” “I can’t ask you for help in finding Jack then.” “Samuel I need to help. I will do the bare minimum but I need to help. It pains me to see Jacob and yourself. You both look exhausted.” “Fine you can help but no fighting. If you don’t cooperate I will tell my father.” “Deal.” I say and give him a hug. “I need to leave. Father does know I came here and I don’t want him to know for now. I will be back. Keep your doors and windows locked.” I nod and once he leaves I lock everything up and I make sure that no matter where I am I keep my weapons with me. Over the next few days I try to gather intel on Jack’s whereabouts while Samuel tries to remove his power over the city. We both fail at it. I cannot find one scrap of intel anywhere and every person Samuel cuts down is replaced by another. By mid September I start to feel exhausted for all the work I am doing and my pregnancy is not making it any easier. Then I get attacked again. I am making my way home one evening with Samuel after trying to gather some information when we are ambushed by a pack on Rooks. “Well, well, well. Both targets together aren't that perfect. THe boss will be happy.” “Sadly you won’t be able to report back to him.” Samuel says and then pulls out his blade and begins to attack. One by one the Rooks fall but as they fall more seem to show up. I watch and see Samuel begin to run out of steam. I know I said I would not fight but I cannot let him do this on his own. I pull out my can and blade and jump into the fight as well. With my help we are finally able to start clearing the attackers. We are just about done and I turn to cut down the last one when they manage to hit me in my stomach. I fall to the ground quickly from pain and fear. Samuel comes running and I see a knife hit the Rook right between the eyes and he falls lifeless. “Are you alright?” I shake my head, unable to talk out of fear of throwing up. Samuel walks me to his home, which is closer and once there lays me in bed. I end up falling asleep and wake a bit later to the smell of food. I sit up and flitch at the pain and lift my shirt to see a new bruise forming right underneath my breast. I look at my arms and see a few deep gashes as well. “I will have to clean those now that you are awake.” I look up to see Samuel with food. “Eat this and I will be right back.” I look down at the stew and my stomach growls in hunger so I dig in. Once I am done Samuel returns with a basin full of water and begins cleaning all my cuts. I hiss every once in a while when I feel the burn of the water. “You were not supposed to be fighting.” I can hear the disappointment in his voice. “I could not just let you fight alone, there were too many.” “We had a deal Eden. You would help and not fight and I would not tell my father.” “You would not tell me what Samuel?” We both jump when we hear Jacob and he enters the room arms crossed over his chest and anger written all over his face. I see him look at Samuel and then back at me. When he looks at me I see him examine my cuts I have all over my arms. “What on earth happened?” “We were ambushed.” “How long ago?” “About six hours.” I can see the shock on Jacobs' face when he puts two and two together. I am not healing. I am about to say something when another wave of nausea comes and I run over to the kitchen to throw up. “Did she get hit in the head?” “No” I say through my dry heaves. “Just in the chest.” I stand up and wash my hands and face quickly. “THen what is wrong and what did you not want to tell me?” I give a dirty look to Samuel and then turn back to Jacob and take a deep breath before I speak. “Do you remember the letter I left you?” I see a dark look cross his face and I know I hit a nerve. “Yes” he said flatly. “Do you remember what it said?” “Yes” was his only reply again. “Jacob I am pregnant.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** RAPE!!! **** you have been warned

Jacob

Pregnant, did she really say pregnant. The letter contents of the letter came back to me. “ _ I was pregnant that day. _ ” I stand there looking at her still trying to comprehend what she just said. My eyes are then drawn to her midsection and I see just a small bump in her stomach. Finally I shake myself out of my trance and remember just who I am talking to. This woman destroyed me twenty years ago and now wants me to welcome her back with open arms. “Is this why you came back? You expect just because you are pregnant with my child I would take you back? Because you are wrong. You burned that bridge the moment you left India.” I can see the hurt in her face and I hope those words stung. “At this point Jacob I just want to help with Jack and I want you to be in the child's life, regardless if we are together or apart.” “Like I said, we don’t need your help.” “Yes you do Jacob. I have seen what is outside those doors. London is in chaos and there are only the two of you.” “You can’t help anyway.” “Oh please Jacob, being pregnant will not stop me from helping.” I can see the determination on her face. She hasn’t changed a bit. “You are the reason this is all happening to begin with.” I see the look of confusion. “How is this my fault Jacob, I have been gone for twenty years.” “Jack blames you for his mother's death.” Samuel adds in. “I never met the women.” “SHe died when you were kidnapped. Since I spent all my time looking for you and so did the Rooks. She needed help and went to one of the strongholds but no one was there and the Templars got her.” “Now to make it even he wants to destroy everything father holds dear to make it even.” “THen why does he want me? I can tell that Jacob doesn’t care for me anymore.” Only if she knew I still did, but I could never be with her. “Well we will need to be careful regardless.” I finally add. “Where are you staying?” “At my home. The one we purchased.” Of course she was. “Well I will send Samuel to stay with you. You should not be alone if Jack knows you back. It will be worse if he finds out you are expecting and it's mine.” She nods in agreement and her hands fall to her stomach. “Excellent. Well let's get you home now so you can rest.” She walks over and grabs her coat and I follow close behind. I can see her looking back at me wanting to say something and then she finally gets the courage. “How have you been, other than the current situation.” Wow she really went with that. “It's been good. The first little while when we got back to India was difficult but I got busy in raising Samuel and building the brotherhood.” “So you aren’t with anyone else?” “I have seen some people, but no I have never married.” I see her nod and then she goes quiet again. “What have you been doing the last twenty years?” I see her turn to me and then continue walking. “I have been looking for a cure.” “I assume by your condition that you found it.” “Yes I traveled the whole world the answer to all my problems was in Greece.” I can hear the frustration in her voice. “So that is all you did for twenty years is travel and look for a cure?” she stops walking and then turns to face me again. “Yes Jacob. I was not on some vacation just traveling for fun. I wanted to cure myself and come back here. Regardless of what you may now think of me, I still love you and I want you to know this child.” I can see some tears forming in her eyes but before I can say anything else she turns and continues walking. We continue to walk in silence and then finally arrive at her home. “Thank you for walking me home. I should be fine until Samuel arrives.” She then turns and sees the latest newspaper in the bookstore. Once she grabs her I see her face turn green. “Eden what is wrong?” “He knows.” “What?” “Jack knows I am with child.” “How do you know?” She hands me the paper and in it is a letter. I read the letter and get sick to my stomach. In the letter Jack describes how he would exact his revenge on Eden and I. Without thinking I pull Eden into a hug to try and comfort her. I feel her tense at first and then she relaxes into the hug. “I won’t let him harm either of you.” I feel her take a deep breath and then pull away. “Thank you Jacob.” is all she says before she turns away and heads up stairs. I shake my head to clear it. We don’t belong together anymore. I need to remind myself. She broke my heart and left. I am just here to keep her and my child safe, nothing more. I wait outside until Smauel arrives and then he takes over the watch. I head back home to try and get some much needed rest. I start a fire to warm my home and get into bed. My dreams for the first time in a long time were filled with Eden. It started off as us just walking together like we used to. Then it gets heated. We somehow end up in bed and our clothes go flying off and she stands fully naked infront of me just as beautiful as always. She then gets on her knee and without a warning takes my member in her mouth and dreams me is in bliss. Once she is done teasing me with her mouth she comes back up and we begin to kiss. Sadly before anything more can happen I wake up in a cold sweat and thanks to my dream I am hard as a rock. I stick my hand down my pants and finish off what my dream started. It only takes a few minutes before I come with Eden’s name on my lips. I clean myself up and get dressed for another day. I stop by a local pub and grab some food before heading back out. I stop by the bookstore and see Clara and grab the newest paper. Going through I need to hold back my anger because another one of Jack's letters has been published. I spoke to Weaversbrook a few weeks ago and obviously he did not listen. I pay Clara for the paper and head upstairs to see Samuel and Eden. Once I get up the stairs Samuel stops me right away. “She had a bad night. She was sick for the first half and then tossed and turned for the second half.” I look over and I can see her pale as a ghost and still tossing in her sleep. “Let's go down to the kitchen then.” I said and we headed down and then I threw the paper on the table. “He has done it again.” Samuel picks up the paper and reads it. “Father you will have to speak to this man again. He is only making this worse.” “I know I will talk to him tonight. I know where to find him. MY first worry is Eden right now. Has she said anything since last night?” “No. Once I arrived she came upstairs, made us some food and then went straight to bed.” I look back upstairs still a bit concerned. “She has been mumbling in her sleep.” I turn back to Samuel. “She has been saying your name all night.” My heart skips a little. I know she still cares for me still but that still makes me happy. I shake my head remembering that we can’t be together. “That could be anything.” I am trying to convince myself of that. Not too long after I decide to leave and tell Samuel to take care and I will update him on Weaversbrook. I spent the rest of the day preparing to meet Weaversbrook. Finally the night falls and I head to the spot where I normally find him. I am out there for a long while when I finally hear him. “Get a move on, Mr. Finch, this is the story of a lifetime.” I see this Mr Finch leave and I walked toward Mr Weaversbrook “Mr. Weaversbrook, I know you have more of the Ripper's letters.” He continues to walk away from me “I told you to stay away from me...” I grab his shoulder to stop him and turn her towards me “Stop publishing his letters... You've turned an unknown miscreant into a legend—and that's exactly what he wants.” He looks like he is about to respond when I hear my name being called. It is Nellie “Jacob! Thank God I found you, it's the Ripper—he's done it again!” I look back to Mr Weaversbrook and take off with Nellie. We arrive at the crime scene and the police let us thru. I look around at both ladies and can clearly tell this is Jack's work I can also hear Nellie “Katey? Oh, he can't, no, he can't have... And Lizzie? Not both, not in one night...” I can hear her voice breaking. I pull her aside “Nellie, remember what I said. Now go.” and shove a purse full of coins in her hand and she runs off. I look around and use my eagle vision to see a note left to me from Jack.

  
  


_ How many more Assassins must die before you see the truth? _

  
  


“Only One more Jack” I say to myself. I take off running, climb up the nearest wall and hop over the tracks. As I am running I can already feel someone following me. “I know you're there, Jack. The master of terror is afraid to show himself, is he?” I say to the darkness I throw a few smoke bombs down and hide in the crowd, hoping the police might be able to help. I see him then Top hat with a white cloth on his face. He grabs one of the three police and starts to attack and mutilate his corps. Everyone around me starts to run and my cover is blown. I take off running again and yell “Come on, you monster, let's be done with this!” I turn a corner and throw another few smoke bombs and jump over a wall. I throw some more bombs and see that I am running out and he is catching up to me. I pass some more officers and tell them a killer is chasing me hoping to stall him some more. I finally get away, and run to a nearby cemetery to catch my breath. I finally hear footsteps approaching and see Jack dragging a body with him. I walk out and yell “Stop!” He drops the body “You want me, Jack? Come and kill me!” He starts to walk toward my weapon drawn and we start to fight. “This is not our way...” I saw with a few swipes of my blade. I take quite a few hits back as he says “This is my Creed.” I keep trying to dodge but he keeps getting hits in. Finally I head bash him and throw my last smoke bomb and flee. I find my carriage that I arrived at nearby and take off. I arrive back home bloody and bruised. I leave a few things for Samuel and Evie if they ever arrive and grab a few more papers. I turn to leave and take a jump back when I see Jack standing in my way. “Going somewhere, Jacob?” I lift my hand up to stop him. “Jack, you're sick.” He looks at his weapon and then back at me and starts to walk towards me and I start to back up. When I realize he isn't stopping I flick out my hidden blade and drop my paper and throw the first swipe but he throws multiple after that. I try my best to dodge but he keeps pushing me around. We knock over a chair and he takes a swipe and cuts my side. I duck under his arm and keep trying to fight. I manage to get one more swipe but at the cost of an Elbow to face and that is when I cannot recover and he keeps beating me down. I crawl backwards on the floor a bit seeing stars from all the hits I took to the head. I back to the table and retract my blade and show my hand trying to show I mean no harm. “Don't you see the irony, brother...?” “Jack...” “Only you know who the 'Ripper' is... But you can't tell a living soul...because it would destroy you, and the Assassins.” He is almost right up in my face so I know I need to act quickly. I look around and see a pistol in my books. I smack him with a candle stick that was on the table I ran into and make a break for the pistol. I hear Jack yell “No, no, no, NO!” and I feel something heavy hit me in the head and I crash face first into the floor. I turn and see Jack on the attack. He jumped on top of me weapon drawn. He grabs my neck and slams my head into the floor. More stars fill my vision. His hand tightens around my neck but I manage to get out a few words “Jack. We can fix you.” He raises his weapon above my face and says “ Fix ME? I am the solution” I hear my name and turn to see Eden weapon at the ready and then the world goes black. I wake up god know how long later with my head pounding. I try to move and realize that I am chained to the wall and cannot move. I look to be in Lamberth and in one of the patients rooms. Taking a closer inspection I see a bed and there are chains to the bed as well. There is someone here with me. I try to sit up higher but the chains won’t move. “Hello? Can you hear me?” I hear a groan. “Are you hurt?” I hear another groan and then I hear my name “Jacob?” and my heart stops. It's Eden. “Eden? is that you.” The person sits up and confirms my suspicion. THen I remember the attack, right before I was knocked out I remember seeing Eden. “Eden are you alright, did he hurt you?” “I am fine Jacob, a little bruised but the baby and I are fine.” I take some relief of that but I know we both need to get out of here. “How long have we been here?” “I haven’t been awake much more than you.” dammit. “What about Samuel?” “When we hear about the other murders we split up. I went to your home and he went to the murder scene.” I try to fight against the chain. “Jacob” “Yes Eden.” “I am sorry.” “Don’t be'' Just then the door opens and in comes Jack. “Oh good you are both awake. I was beginning to worry I might have overdid it with the sleeping draught.” I look to Eden then to Jack and begin to fight my restraints again. “Now now Jacob. Be good.” He walks over to me and punches me in the jaw. “I am not here for you right now. I am here for Miss Eden.” Dread fills me. Am I about to watch the love of my life die. I watch Jack walk over to Eden and he begins to remove his clothes and then it comes to me. He isn’t going to kill her, he is going to rape her. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER JACK!” “You have no control over me anymore Jacob.” I can’t see much but I hear Eden begin to scream. “Sshhh Miss Eden, If you cooperate no harm will come to your baby.” that arse. Eden will do anything to protect our child. The whole ordeal is painful. . I can’t see much but I start to hear Eden moan and groan. I know in her mind is not enjoying it but it is her body's natural response. I then see Jack get off her for a moment and he takes off his pants. Lifts the blanket covering her lower half and with no preparation he forces himself into her. I hear her scream and I feel tears of anger build in my eyes as I sit here helpless. I can hear the skin on skin and finally hear Jack groan in release. He gets off the bed and puts his pants back on before walking over to me. “Did you enjoy the show?” “I will destroy you Jack. I will rip you limb from limb and you will beg for death.” I hear him laugh. “No Jacob you will be the one begging for death.” I see him pull his knife again and I feel a slash and then darkness takes me again


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **** RAPE !!!****

Eden

The night after I told Jacob the truth and then finding the later was difficult to say the least. Once Samuel arrived and Jacob left I made us some dinner and then went straight to bed. I woke up not too long after feeling sick and then proceeded to be sick for the next few hours. Samuel then made me some tea and the sickness finally stopped. But that wasn’t the end of my night. Once I did fall asleep I had nightmare after nightmare. They verried for me, losing the baby, to seeing Jacob and Samuel torn apart and dead in front of me. My father was even in them for the first time in a long time. When I do finally manage to get some sleep it is about mid day when I wake up. Samuel makes me something light to eat so I can have something in my system. While eating I look to see a newspaper has been brought up and I pull it towards me to read. I see that more letters from Jack have been published. Samuel comes back into the room and sees me with the paper. “I see you saw the news.” i nod back “Why do the papers even allow this. It is horrifying.” “Because it sells papers and that's all they care about.” “What does Jacob say about this?” “He is frustrated. He has spoken to the reporter before and he is not complying. He has gone to speak to him again today.” “Once I am done we should go out and see what we can do.” “Are you sure? You had a difficult night.” “I have had worse. I will be fine.” I look and he is about to say something and stops. I finish my food and get dressed. I look in the mirror and see that my stomach is starting to show more. Not much longer before people with notice. We both grab out coats and head out into the chilly september air. My favorite time of the year has arrived, fall. I love the leaves. At this time it all looks so beautiful. Sadly Jack is running it for me. We make our way around the brothels making sure everything is alright. It is very late in the evening or you can say very early in the morning when we hear of another murder, two to be exact. “You go find my father. He should be home by now, I will go to the sceen and see what I can find.” I nod and take off running towards Jacob’s home. I am just around the corner when I hear loud voices and a big crash. I pick up speed and just as I enter the home I see Jack with Jacob pinned to the ground and just as I called Jacob's name Jack's fist comes in contact with Jacob's face and he is out cold. Jack then turns his attention to me and I get ready to fight like hell. He is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever fought against before. I manage to get a few good swipes in but then he lands a hit on my side then my back and I end up falling next to Jacob trying to catch my breath. “Sleep time Miss Eden.” Before I can respond I feel a prick in my next and I am out like a light. I wake up later to a voice asking if I am alright and I recognize the voice. “Jacob?” there is a pause and then I hear him reply “Eden, is that you?” I sit up and hiss in pain for the hits I took earlier. Before I can respond he asks another question. “Eden are you alright, did he hurt you?” “I am a little bruised but the baby and I are fine.” I hear him sigh a sigh of relief “How long have we been here?” “I haven’t been awake much longer than you.” “What about Samuel?” “When we hear about the murders we split up. I went to your home and he want to the murder scene.” I can hear him struggle against his restraints “Jacob.” “Yes?” “I am sorry.” “Don’t be '' I am about to say something else when the door opens and in steps Jack. “Oh good you are both awake. I was beginning to worry I might have overdid it with the sleeping draught.” I move trying to get as far from him as possible. I hear Jacob fighting against his restraints again. “Now now Jacob. Be good.” I hear him hit Jacob and a flinch at the sound. “I am not here for you right now. I am here for miss Eden.” Jack then walks over to me with a horrid look on his face and I think this is it, this is where I die. Funny I have never felt this fear in my life. Once he gets close to me he starts removing his shirt and I am confused. He then straddles me and I hear Jacob scream “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER JACK!” Jack turned just a bit towards Jacob “You have no control over me anymore Jacob.” He then turns his attention back to me and begins to remove what is left of my clothes and I begin to scream. I then feel a cold blade pressed against my stomach.``Shhh Miss Eden. If you cooperate no harm will come to your baby.” I freeze wanting to do anything to protect my child. I clamp my mouth shut and brace myself for what is about to happen. He continues to rub my stomach and brings his head right next to my ear and whispers “Once this child is born and we do away with it, I will put one of my own in you.” I hold back a shiver knowing it would lead to me getting hurt. He moves his hand from my stomach now to my breast. He then rips me shirt off and continues attacking my breast with his hands. He then begins to kiss my neck viciously as well. I try to stifle a moan, my body might be enjoying this but my mind is not. He moves his lips down to my breast and this time the moan is loud. “That right, let it out” I am modified that my body is enjoying this. Finally he stops and I am able to catch my breath. I move my head up to look at him and see him taking his pants off. I know what is about to happen. I remember Jacob telling me in the past not to tense when we first did this but that goes all out the window and I tense as he enters me with no warning. I scream as it feels like I am being split apart. I hear him laugh and he continues to push in and out of me. I feel my climax nearing as I feel the sensation in the pit of my stomach and a few more hits from Jack and we come together. I sit there trying to catch my breath as he pulls out and gets dressed. Did you enjoy the show?” “I will destroy you Jack. I will rip you limb from limb and you will beg for death.” I hear them both banter. I know Jacob won't win. I hear Jack laugh “No Jacob you will be the one begin for death.” I see him raise his knife and I hear Jacob scream and then everything goes dark. I pass out. When I wake next I am in a huge amount of pain from earlier. I feel like I have been torn apart and my bruises from earlier feel so much worse. I see that my chains have been removed and I can move about the room. I also notice that Jacob is gone and the only left to tell me that he was here is a pool of blood on the ground and I am filled with worry. Is he alright, is he even alive. I slot in the door and some food is pushed in and then it closes. I look at the food and I don’t trust it and push it aside and go back to sitting on the bed. I end up falling back asleep and waking up to Jack back in my room playing with my stomach. “Shhh.” he says putting a finger on my lip. “I am not here to hurt you.” and then the scene from earlier happens again and once it is done I am left in more pain than I was before. “You should eat.” is all he says before he leaves the room and shuts the door. I end up eating because after the attacks I am starving. Over the next few days or weeks, I don’t know how long the cycle continues with Jack. He will come in rape me and leave without another word and fearing for my life and my child I say nothing. I also worry about Jacob, especially when Jacks comes into my room covered in blood. Then one day everything changes. I am sitting in my cell of a room just trying to pass the time when I hear a commotion outside. I walk over to my room door and try to listen but I cannot hear anything clearly. I sit back down and then the door flies open and Jack is standing there bloody knife in hand. I stand up ready to defend myself, but it is useless. He swipes the knife across my stomach and plunges it into my shoulder and leaves yelling no loose ends. I fall to the ground in huge amounts of pain. I look around to see if there is anything I can use to help control the bleeding and the only thing I have in the bed covers. With the remaining strength I have I create a turnaquie for my arms and wrap the rest around my stomach hoping, no praying help will come soon. I keep trying to stand up but I am dizzy from the blood loss. Outside I begin to hear more noise and I get worried that Jack is going to finish what he started. But I am wrong because the door opens and in steps Samuel and Evie. "Eden!" I hear her yell and they both run over to check on me. "What happened?" "Jack happened." I can see the anger on her face. "Is Jacob here?" "He was a while ago. I don't know how long." She looks back over to Samuel. "Can you handle her on your own." "Yes Auntie" Evie nods, pulls her hood up and leaves. "Can you stand?" I shake my head no. The next thing I know Samuel scoops me up bridal style, being careful of my wounds and takes off running out of the building. As we exit I see a lot of police officers. "I will take you to the carriage out back to avoid the press. I nod, still dizzy and exhausted. Once in the carriage Samuel puts me in and is about to take off when I yell stop. "What?" "We have to wait for Evie. I need to see if she found Jacob." "You need a doctor." "The bleeding has stopped. We wait." I give him a look and he throws his hand up in defeat. I pull myself up onto the carriage roof and Samuel gives me his coat to keep warm. It feels like an eternity waiting. I begin to doze off, losing whatever energy and adrenaline I had. Just as I am about to lose hope I see Evie and Aberline walking out of the back of the building with Jacob between them. I look over to Samuel and I see the relief on his face as well. He jumps down and then helps me.down gently just as they arrive. "You should be at a hospital." Evie says in a disappointing tone. "Sge wouldn't leave until she knew you and Jacob were safe." I nod back and walk towards Jacob. Taking a quick look he looks far worse than me. His one eye is swollen shut and covered in blood. His clothes have a bunch of rips and there is dried blood on them as well. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. "Eden?" I hear him say his voice breaking. "I am here Jacob." He looks up at me and gives a small smile. "The baby?" He asked and Evie looks confused. I take his hand and put it on the part of my stomach that isn't covered and just then the little one kicks. "Just fine." I say and then Jacob goes slack again. "Jacob!" Evie pushes me aside and I almost fall over if it wasn't for Samuel. Trying to right myself I feel the bandage on my stomach move and the bleeding begins again. I pull my hand up and see the blood and I get dizzy again and pass out in Samuel's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

I awake later in somewhere I do not recognize. I try to sit up but a wave of pain washes over me and I fall back down to the bed. I then hear the door open and a few nurses come running in. "Oh you are awake, excellent." I try to sit up again and hiss in pain. "Oh no dear don't move. You have been through a lot and you need to rest." She lays me back down and brings some water for me to drink. "How long have I been out?" "A few days. The doctor was able to sew everything back up but he gave you a sleeping draught for the pain." I nod back and take a sip of water. "Was there someone else who was brought in with me?" I asked worried about Jacob. "Yes. The older gentleman. He hasn't woken up yet. He was in ruff shape. He had an infection in his eye and a few broken bones." I feel dread fill me. "When he wakes I will tell him you were asking about him." I nod back and the nurses take their leave. I end up falling back asleep when I realize no one is coming back in. When I wake up again later a nurse brings me in some food and helps me sit up and eat. Once that is done the doctor comes in. "Well Miss Frye you are very lucky, all the injuries you sustained are non life threatening." It took a moment to understand, I was wondering why he called me Miss Frye, I let that go. "And the baby?" "Everything seems to be fine. We will keep you for another few days just to be sure." I nod my head and just as I am about to ask another question a nurse comes running in and tells the doctor something and then they both go running out. Another nurse returns just a bit later to grab my good tray and I finally get to ask her a question. "Could I go for a walk?" I really needed to see Jacob. "The doctor said no walks rights now." She said in return. "What about a wheelchair?" "You cannot wheel yourself right now and there is no one available." I give her a sad look "I will see what I can do. I give her a small smile as she leaves the room. My injuries may not be life-threatening but my arm injury is a pain. I am lucky that it is my left arm that is injured and I do most things with my right, but that still limits me on what I can do alone. Just a bit later the nurse returns with a wheelchair. "I do not have long but we can go for a quick little walk." I smile back at her and she helps me into the chair. "Would you be able to take me to Mr Frye's room." She shakes her head no. "Why not, is there something wrong?" I see her take a deep breath and I know she is trying to come up with a lie. "If you lie to me I will know." "I have been told to keep you away." Anger begins to boil "By who?" "Mr Frye's sister." Of course Evie would again keep us apart. "What about Mr Frye the younger?" "Oh Samuel. He is with his father." Excellent a loophole. "Then may I see him?" She gives me a sly smile, nods her head and pushes me in that direction. We are just about the round the corner when we hear loud voices and then the nurse stops. "You cannot keep us apart Evie." "The hell I can. You are injured and cannot move Jacob and I made sure no nurse brings her here either." "She is the mother of my child!" "Can you even be sure it is yours Jacob. Maybe she is lying. She has done that in the past." Ouch that stung. "Auntie Evie. Can I at least go see her. She must be feeling alone." "No, neither of you will go and see her. I don't know what kind of hold she has on both of you but it stops now." My anger boils over and I begin to shake with rage. I know what I have done was wrong and I will live with the consequences of that for the rest of my life. But Jacob and Samuel are grown men and they can do what they want. The nurse begins to pull me away and I hold my hand up to stop her. "I will still go in." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Evie and I don’t have the greatest history and I could care less." The nurse nods and we continue to the open door. Once she pushes me in the fighting stops and everyone turns to look at us. Jacob and Samuel look over the moon to see us but Evie looks furious. "Eden you are alright." I hear Samuel say as he comes running to me. "Yes. Just a few cuts but the doctor says I should heal just fine." I grab his hand and give it a light squeeze. Taking a real look at him since he rescued me I see that he is also covered in cuts and bruises. "Samuel what happened to you?" He then looks at his arms and then back at me. "It is a lot worse than it looks." I look back at him worry filling me. "I am fine though. After Jack got you and father he found me and sent me to Deptford dockyard and I was held there until Aunt Evie arrived." I let go of his arm finally and then look over to Evie still glaring at me. I then hear a throat clear and I see Jacob sitting up in bed. I look to the nurse and then she pushes me over. The moment I arrive at his bedside he grabs my hand of my good arm. "Are you sure you are alright." He asks. "Yes Jacob. I won't be running around anytime soon but I will live." He gives me a weak smile and the hisses in pain. "Are you alright Jacob? You look a lot worse then I do." "I will be fine one day. For now I feel and look like hell. Broken leg, probably a few broken or cracked ribs and my eye, they don't know if it can be saved." I begin to feel tears form in my eyes and he gives my hand a squeeze. "I am alive, love, and so are you. That is all that matters." I freeze for a moment, he called me love. He hasn't called me that since I came back. Before I can say anything more the baby gives me a hard kick and I flinch a bit. "You alright Eden?" He asked, seeing me flinch. "Yes. The baby is just being difficult. Keeps kicking me where I am injured." He reaches down and places a hand on my stomach and the baby kicks again. "The baby is fine as well I take it" "yes the doctor says everything should be fine. They are keeping me here for a few more days just to be sure." He smiles "you are lucky to be leaving. I am stuck here for a while longer" I give him a questioning look. "My home is in tatters and is too small so the doctor is holding me back here for a bit longer." I can hear the disdain in his voice. "Why not come home with me? I have plenty of room. I am using the main bedroom and the other two our my office and the nursery.” Samuel nods in agreement but I hear Evie behind me. “That is a lot of stairs.” I am about to say something my Samuel chimes in first. “He just needs help getting up there and then he can rest. I don’t see why not.” “What do you think Jacob?” I can see him thinking about it. “If the doctor says it is alright I am fine with it. Samuel, do you mind going back to my old place and packing my bags and bring them to Clara for now.” I can see him start to get tired. “Well if you need me I will be back in my room. You need to rest and so do I.” I give his hand a squeeze and then the nurse rolls me away. I don’t hear back from any of them for the next few days and my guess is that Evie is keeping them away. My new nurse friend, who I came to find out is named Elizabeth, has informed me that the doctor has given the go ahead for Jacob and I to leave the hospital and continue to heal at home. I get released first and to my surprise the only one to help me home is Clara. “Good morning Miss Eden.” She says as the carriage comes up. “Please Clara, called me Eden.'' She smiles and nods and with the help of the nurse gets me into the carriage. The ride home is slow to avoid aggravating my injuries. ONce we arrive home Clara helps me up the stairs and sits me in my chair in the office in front of the fire. “I will be down stairs if you need me.” “Have you heard when Jacob is supposed to arrive?” “No, but Samuel did bring all his things over a few days ago and put them in the spare room.” I nod and Clara heads back downstairs to the store. I spent some time going through some paperwork that was left before the incident and after that I decided to take a walk around the house. The doctor gave me to go ahead for this but to do small amounts at a time. Not only was I injured I was eight months pregnant. I slowly made my way over to the room Jacob would be staying in. I see that Samuel just came in, dropped his stuff and left. I decided to help put things away. I started with most of his clothes and got them all put away in the armoire. Next I moved on to his gear and some I had to leave in the box since I couldn’t lift it. I was just finishing up when I heard something fall from one of the jackets. It was the one Jacob used to wear all the time when we were younger. I looked to the ground and it was my engagement ring. I look at it and see that it has been well taken care of these last twenty years. In the pocket as well was my letter I left him. I put both away not wanting to see it and return to the office to sit down. Once there I realize there is another box that looks to be Jacob’s things. I rest a bit before I decide to tackle them. ONce I am ready I start I get all the paperwork and put it on his old desk and then move on to the book. For that I need Clara’s help since the bookcase is large. Before she comes up I organize the books so it will be easier to put them away. I am about half way through the books when I come across what I expect to be his diaries. There are two of them. I hold them in my hand for a few minutes debating my options and agaisn’t my better judgement I read some of them. 

_ January 12th 1869, _

_ Evie has been only constantly lately. It has been about two months since we freed London but she says there is still work to be done. I just want some time to relax. On a good note I met this wonderful woman today while I was out on Patrol. One of Clara's friends stole her pocket watch. What was amazing was the woman in a dress managed to chase this child from Central London all the way to Whitechaple in a dress and she was barely out of breath. I ended up walking her home and she told me her name was Claudia. I hope to see her again. Maybe I will go and see her tomorrow. _

_ January 13th 1869, _

_ Well I saw Claudia again today. I went to her home and offered to walk her to the market for her shopping, but of course Evie had to come and ruin it. We were just arriving at the market when she came yelling my name. I would have been alright with all of it, if only she wasn’t so rude to Claudia and after I left with her she just kept going on about how I needed to focus on the mission. She is the one who married Henry and I can’t even go for a walk with a beautiful woman. She has such double standards. She was like this with Moria as well. _

_ Later that evening. _

_ Well that was a turn of events and something new and exciting. After I went to bed I was woken up by an intruder in the train. When I woke up I saw a mask person on the train by my desk. The first thing that caught my attention was the fact that they had a gauntlet. I tried to talk to them but the moment I made a movement they engaged the blade and took a step back so I knew it was not a friend. I was lucky I was still wearing my gauntlet when I fell asleep. This person was a good fighter. They manage to dodge me and make it onto the roof of the train for an escape. Evie joined in and we had them cornered when they zipped line off the train to the river below. I was about to zip down as well when Evie cuts the rope. I now expected that we would be cleaning up a dead body. I heard the person smack the boat below but what shocked me was the person started glowing gold and then they looked back up at us then jumped into the freezing cold river. Now I have something fun to chase. _

_ February 14th 1869, _

_ Well the mask intruder strikes again, this time the Kenway mansion. We almost had them and then they jumped out of a second story window with no injuries to show of. I don’t know who this person is but something is not right. _

  
  


_ February 17th 1869, _

_ Something was stolen from the train and Evie thinks it was Claudia. Granted Claudia was in the train the other day but never left my side for a moment. To make Evie happy we did go and search Claudia’s room and found nothing. I don’t know why Evie is so suspicious of this woman but it is starting to make me angry. I went to dinner with her and saw she is just a normal girl, nothing more. _

  
  


_ April 30th 1869, _

_ Well everything got turned upside down, Claudia told me that she is leaving London. She says she has done everything she wants and she is leaving. Was I nothing to her these last few months. I need to lie down. _

_ Next Morning, _

_ Claudia is the Mask intruder. Well I guess her name isn’t Claudia. After I went to sleep I was woken up again by the Mask intruder and since I was in such a bad mood I knew this fight would be good and I wasn’t holding back. I managed to get the mask off and then came face to face with the intruder. In the moment I got distracted she took advantage and put me to sleep. When I awoke Evie was there and I told her what happened and we made a run towards the palace where Evie suspected she would go. And of course Evie was right. We almost managed to get her but she escaped into the city. What the hell is going on. _

I smiled on what the first diary had to say and then pulled out the next one. This one seemed newer but had less in it.

_ June 30th, 1872. _

_ I have never felt so alone. My trip to India ended horribly. Eden has left me. I wrote before we left how her powers came back. I was hoping my offering to use the shroud with her would help but now I sit here in an empty house all alone. Evie tells me to move on but how would she feel if Henry just up and left. To make matters worse her letter said that before her powers came back she was pregnant and she never told me. She must have felt alone as well. I will have to continue living. I still have a city to look out for and a son to care for. I have also sent a letter to the council regarding Eden. She left so I cannot guarantee her safety anymore.  _

  
  


I get a little angry about the letter. I will need to be careful with that. As I continue to read I see just how bad Jacob got at one point. I can tell by the writing that a lot of the time he was drunk. It seemed to get better when he started talking about this man named Alexander, and the more I read it I began to understand that he was romantically with this person. THis doesn’t shock me at all. I have traveled far and wide and seen much. So a man with a man is nothing new to me. Finally I come to the newer entries.

_ September 28th 1888, _

_ Just when you think things couldn’t get any worse. I have lost so many recruits in this bloody war with Jack and I am trying my best to protect my son when Eden comes back into town and hasn’t aged a day and she is pregnant. Now I have to worry about her, the baby and Samuel. I thought that all my feelings from her left a long time ago but when I saw her I felt like I was twenty two again. I miss her so very much and i still want to be with her but like she said in the past we just keep getting hurt. Once this Jack business is done I will be in that child's life but Eden and I can never be together again. I will finally have to get rid of the ring and letter and move on with my life. _

I close the book and put it with the rest and wipe the tears falling from my eyes. I completely ruined his life. Should I have come back or just stayed away. I know I want him to be in the child's life, but since I have been back I have done more harm than good. I leave the books there not calling for Clara and head over to my room to sleep, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. In my sleep I am greeted by nightmares all my past and I toss and turn most of the night. I get woken up fairly early the next morning by Samuel. I jump a bit surprised to see him this early in the morning. “Samuel what on earth?” “Sorry, just wanted to let you know Father is in the other room. The doctor let him out yesterday but Evie blocked me from bringing him here so I snuck him out this morning.” I smiled. “Thank you Samuel.” I then see how exhausted he looks. “You should stay a bit as well and get some sleep.” “I am fine.” “No you are not. I can tell you are exhausted. There is an extra bed in the nursery, you can sleep there. When you wake I will have food for you and your father.” “You shouldn’t be doing much.” he says in response. “I am not. Clara should be up in a bit to help. Now go and sleep.” He finally gives in and heads towards the nursery. I decided to get out of bed now since I know sleeping will only bring on more nightmares. I change out of my night dress and into another, since none of my clothes now fit and see just how the scars are healing. Once that is done I make my way slowly down the stairs to start a pot of tea. As it finishes Clara is just coming in. “Morning.” “Morning.” I say in return finishing my tea and making her one as well. “Do you mind making a bit more breakfast today? Samuel and Jacob are here.” she shakes her head. “no problem. There is plenty of food here. You sit down and I will get started.” I do as she says and first she builds a fire in the living room and then gets started on breakfast. I must've fallen asleep because she is shaking me awake a bit later. “Food is ready Eden. I need to go and open the shop. Can you wake the boys up?” I nod yes and she heads down stairs. I eat first, the baby demanding it and once I am done I grab a plate for Jacob and head back up stairs. I wake Samuel up first so he can grab his own food and then head over to Jacob. When I enter his room my breath gets stuck in my throat. Regardless of his injuries he looks beautiful laying there fast asleep. He does not have a shirt on and is only wearing his sleep. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I walk over to the bed and place the food on the table and walk away. “Not going to keep me company while I eat?" I jump and hiss in pain from the surprise. "Sorry." I hear him say. I grab a chair and pull it up beside his bed. "Thank you for letting me stay here." "It was or still is your home Jacob." "I know" was his only reply. He continues to eat in silence and I rub my stomach since it seems the baby woke up. I see him look at me then my stomach and then back at me again. "Is there something you want to say Jacob?" I can see him thinking but does not respond. I shake my head and go back to rubbing my stomach. Jacob finishes his meal and I grab the plate and get ready to leave. "Eden?" I stop and turn to him. "Yes Jacob?" "I want to fix things between us." "Fix things how Jacob?" "I want us to be Friends." My heart sank and I turned around not wanting him to see me cry. "We are friends Jacob." Is all I say before leaving the room as tears start falling from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any Evie lovers come after me. I love Evie she is one of my favorite assassin's but in this story she is a little bit mean. Please don't hate me.


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next few weeks we both began to heal quite nicely. I finally regained full use of my arm and the cut on my stomach was almost completely healed. As for Jacob the infection in his eye cleared and he regained sight in it. His leg, still broken but with a walking aid he was able to get around. We continued to work on our 'friendship' if you can call it that. We would talk and work on the nursery together but you could feel the tension in the air. Things needed to be said but neither of us would say it. Matters were made worse when Evie came to visit. She would try to be civil but I could tell she was not happy that I came back and it was made worse that I was with child. I never made mention of the diaries or ring to Jacob. It seemed like he wanted to move away from being lovers all together, and I was getting tired of trying. December rolled around and so did the end of my very long pregnancy. We had plans in place for when I went into labour. I wanted to have the baby in my home but a trip to the doctor changed that. "With the injury you sustained I would rather you have the baby here in case something goes wrong." The doctor said at my last appointment. "You said everything was alright." "I did, and it is. I just want to air on the side of caution. There is only so much I can see on the outside." I crossed my arms and sighed, this is not what I wanted. "Eden you should listen to the doctor." I turn and look at Samuel. He came to all my appointments since Jacob still could not leave the house. "Your husband is right." The doctor says. "He isn't my husband." I reply. "He is more like a son to me." The doctor looks slightly embarrassed. "Yes. The moment you show any signs of labour you are to come straight here." I nod and Smauel and I take our leave. "You think of me as your son?" I hear Samuel ask. "Of course I always will. Regardless of what is going on between your father and I." I see a smile on his face. "What is going on between you too?" "Nothing. He wants to build our friendship up and that is all." Samuel stops walking and turns to me. "But you want more?" I look away blushing. "I would like to see if there could ever be more, but that will never happen. I burned that bridge." "Have you told Father?" "We have not really talked about much other than the arrival of this little one." I say rubbing my stomach. "You both should sit down and talk." I give a weak smile. "One day Samuel, but right now the time isn't right." We finally arrive home and we head straight upstairs. Once up there I see Jacob sitting in front of the fireplace with a book and a drink. I walk over to grab my knitting I was working on and sit on the opposite end of the room. "How did it go Samuel?" He always asks Samuel about my appointments. "Good but why not ask Eden?" Samuel replied. I see Jacob turn to me, open his mouth to say something and then closes it. "She will have to have the baby in the hospital for safety. '' he nods and then says nothing else and the only sound is the fire crackling. I see Samuel look at me and then back at his father and I see frustration building. He finally groans and throws his hands up in the air. "Alright this has gone on long enough. You too need to talk it out." Jacob looks up confused. "What are you talking about son?" "You too obviously still care about one and other but are to stupid to talk about it. So I will leave this room and you will fight talk whatever it takes to fix everything. My new sibling needs to come into a happy home." Samuel gets up and storms upstairs. "He has always been like that." Jacob says. “He lets his emotions run.” I shake my head “There is nothing wrong with emotions Jacob. They make us human.” I say without lifting my eyes off the knitting. “I am guessing you and Samuel had a talk on the way home.” “Yes. He had some questions and I answered them.” “What kind of question? He seems really upset” “He wanted to know how things are going on between us. I said fine we are working on our friendship” I put a little venom on the word friendship. That got his attention and he finally put his book down and turned towards me. “Is there something wrong Eden?” I look up and he looks concerned. “Why would you ask?” “Well the way you said friendship gives me cause for concern. Do you not want to be friends?” I put my knitting down and finally look up. “I want to be friends Jacob.” “Are you sure, because you do not seem sure.” “I am sure.” “Or do you want to be more than friends.” “I would like to try to be more the friend Jacob, but you and I both know that can never happen.” “Do we. Did I miss something?” he says going on the defence. “Jacob you yelled at me the first day I came back saying I burned that bridge and we could never be together again and you made it clear at every point since.” My anger begins to boil and I take a deep breath not wanting this to turn into a shouting match. “Maybe if you would talk to me.” I cut him off “When Jacob. Before the Jack incident you were busy trying to save the city and since then we have been in Hospital and then here and we are never alone. Either Samuel or your sister is here, and if she is here I dare not say anything because she would want anything but us getting back together.” He shakes his head. “Then there is the fact that the brotherhood knows about me.” I stop right there and I place my hands over my mouth because I said something I should not have said. Good Job Eden. He stands looking a bit confused on how I know then he looks over to the office. “You set the office up and had access to my book, including my diaries.” I did not even think of lying and I nodded my head. “Of course you can have secrets but I can’t” “I” “Are you really going to say your sorry or you didn’t mean to then save it.” I shut my mouth tight. “Yes I told the brotherhood about you twenty years ago and they said nothing back.” “I don’t have secrets” I finally added. “Oh but you do Eden. You have so many secrets and you never shared them with me. I was your Fiance.” “What have I hidden from you?” he then pointed to my stomach. “I told you about the child.” “AFTER YOU LEFT IN A FLIPPING LETTER!” I take a step back “You had plenty of time to tell me beforehand.” “Things could have been different. Is that what you were going to say? Because it would have changed nothing Jacob. I wasn’t aging and the pregnancy stopped.” He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. “And before you say anything else like I would have stayed with you regardless you don’t know how it is to watch the people you love age and die while you stay the same. I did it with my family and I could see the guilt on their faces and it hurt all of us. It was the same with you. So I left and my hope would be that you would move on. I never expected to find a cure but I never gave up hope.” “You don’t get to make the decision on what is best for me Eden. You have no idea how hard it has been for me, or maybe you have since you read my diary. I struggled for so long to find the will to live and I finally found it and now you are back and everything is going crazy.” “I am sorry Jacob for everything I put you through. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing when I left. I figured you and everyone would be safer and better off without me. I can see I was wrong.” I took a step closer to him and a pain started in my back. “You broke me Eden and it took me a very long time to fix myself” “and I will never forgive myself for what I have done but I want to try and fix it.” The pain in my back is starting to get worse. “I don’t know if it can be fixed Eden.” “Let us try Jacob, like Samuel said we do still have feelings for one and other.” The pain was beginning to escalate but I wasn’t giving up yet. “Eden everything time we try something happens that makes us forget everything else and we jump into each other's arms.” “Then we take it slow, start from the start. This time no powers, no crazy Templars nothing. Just the two of us getting to know eachother better. Please Jacob let us try.” I take another step forward and then I feel a pop and then a gush of water I look down and at my feet there is a puddle of water mixed with blood. I looked up at Jacob and his face mirrored the horror on mine. “SAMUEL! GET THE CARRIAGE READY!” Jacob yells as he slowly walks toward me. “Are you alright.” I give a small nod. “We will get you to the hospital.” Samuel comes running down, takes a quick look at me and then grabs his coat and runs over. “We need to get going now.” “Jacob says and Samuel nods and he begins to help me towards the stairs. “Jacob are you coming?” i ask not wanting to do this without him. He walks over, grabs his coat and joins Samuel walking me to the carriage. THe ride over the pain in my back starts to get progressively worse. “Breath Eden we are almost there.” I nod unable to speak through the pain. We finally arrive and Samuel jumps off and goes running into the building and returns a few moments later with a wheelchair and a few nurses. “We did not expect to see you back so soon.” I give a weak smile as Samuel and the nurse help me into the chair and then push me to a room. I get dressed in a hospital gown and get into bed and wait for the doctor in between waves of pain. Finally the doctor arrives and checks me out. “Mr Frye do you mind if I speak to you outside for a moment.” Jacob looks at me and I nod and he follows the doctor. “Mr Frye did your wife bleed at all before you arrived.” “Yes, when her water broke.” “I was worried about that. With the injury she sustained last month there was a risk of blood lost during the delivery.” “Alright.” “The fear is that the blood lost would be catastrophic and she will not be able to recover from it.” “Just try and save her.” Finally Jacob and the doctor return and I can see Jacob looks worried. “Is everything alright?” I ask “Yes.” he says “Jacob remember we said no secrets” “There is a chance you may die having this child.” I hear his voice breaking when he says this. I nod “If I do.” “Please Eden don’t” “Jacob, if I do please make sure you take care of the baby and make sure you tell them about me.” I could see tears forming in his eyes and when I looked at Samuel I saw the same look. “Samuel you will have to help your father.” he nods back and another wave of pain rolls thru. “I can’t lose you again Eden.” “You won’t Jacob.” I give him a weak smile as more pain comes through. “Dear god, all the pain I have gone through in my life this has to be the worst.” I hear a small laugh from the boys, I am glad I got them to smile. I then feel something warm between my legs and tell the doctor. He comes over to check. “Alright I need both men to leave the room please.” I start to feel dizzy and lightheaded. “Eden?” Jacob said to me. “Doctor what is wrong?” “What we spoke about. Now please leave so I can try and save her.” I faintly hear Jacob protest and then I feel a needle in my arm and I start to fall asleep. While dreaming I keep hearing a baby cry. The cry is small and seems so far away. With that cry I hear a gentle hum of a song and it is beautiful. I try to get up and find it but I feel tied down. I try and try to get to the voices but the more I try the farther they get. Just as I am about to break free when the worst pain imaginable hits. I feel like I am being ripped apart and again I am being held down and cannot move so I begin to scream and try to break free. The voices then return and this time one of them is calling my name. “Eden, Eden please wake up.” the person sounds sad. “Eden love please wake up, your daughter needs you.” A daughter, I have a daughter. Then everything comes back to me. I was in labour. That voice is Jacob, and he says we have a daughter. I keep fighting trying to reach them but again the more I try the father they are. I begin to feel weak and exhausted but I know I cannot give up. I promised Jacob he wouldn’t lose me again. Just then a golden light, like the light I used to get from my powers, surrounds me. It doesn’t heal me like it used to but it helps me reach the voices. Right as I am about to reach them, the light flashes and I begin to open my eyes. It is difficult at first. I feel so weak and sore. “Eden? Eden can you hear me?” I try and say something but it just comes out as a groan. “My god Eden?” Finally my eyes open just a bit and I can see a blurry outline of Jacob and I manage to say his name. “Jacob.” Yes love I am here. Samuel get the doctor.” I hear a door open in the distance. “Eden stay with me.” I manage a small nod and I hear more footsteps return. “She is responding doctor.” “Miss Eden can you hear me?” I nod slightly. “This is good. Mr Frye. We will keep an eye on her.” “And my daughter?” “She is doing excellent. I will get a nurse to bring her back in shortly.” “Thank you.” I then feel my hand being squeezed. “Eden we have a daughter.” “Daughter?” I manage to say. “Yes and she is beautiful. She has your red hair, though not much of it. She has my eyes as well. I can’t wait till you can see her.” I give a small smile and start to open my eyes more. “Don’t rush love. We aren’t going anywhere.” “Jacob what is going on?” I hear Evie’s voice enter the room. “She is awake.” I then hear the cry I heard in my dreams. “Daughter?” I say again. “Evie bring her here.” I hear footsteps approach and she the faint outline of Evie and then the cry is coming from my chest. “This is our daughter Eden.” I move my arms slowly since they are so stiff and then they come in contact with my daughter. I feel her squirm a bit but the moment she is one my chest the crying stops. “Beautiful.” I say “Yes.” is all I hear Jacob say in return. Over the next few days I am able to open my eyes fully. Everything is still a little blurry but the doctor said that should improve. I learned that I got something called a cesarean section done to get my daughter and that I lost a lot of blood. This is why I was put to sleep and I have been asleep for about three days. Thedoctor said I have a long road ahead of me but if I do as I am told I should make a full recovery. I am finally able to at least sit up and feed my daughter myself. “We need a name for her.” Jacob says one morning during her feeding. “Any ideas then?” I asked “I was thinking about naming her after my mother, but after everything that happened with you I think not.” I give a small nod. “Well all the names I have are italian based and I do not think it would do well here.” “Well we will need to think of something soon.” “What about Ariel?” “Ariel?” “Yes. I heard the name on my travels and I had always liked it.” I can see him thinking about it. “Ariel Frye. I like the sound of it.” he then looked back at me. “If you are alright with her last name being that.” I laugh “Of course, it was supposed to be mine as well.” The smile fades a bit on his face, I hit a nerve, but he shakes it off and grabs the now named Ariel off my chest and starts to rock her to sleep. “Also Evie wants to know if she can stay with us for a bit to help out. Henry is already on his way here.” I tried to remain calm “ “Why would we need help. We have Clara and Samuel.” “Well Clara has the shop to run and Samuel is still cleaning up after Jack, and once my leg is healed I am going back out as well.” I knew I would be out for a month at minimum and Jacob’s leg was almost fully healed. “Fine. But I don't know where she and Henry will sleep. I have the main bedroom, Ariel won’t be in the nursery right away but the room is still needed, the office is in use and then you are using the last bedroom.” I can see him thinking about it. “I guess I could sleep in the nursery.” I shake my head. “That is where Samuel sleeps when he is over.” “Well I guess we will have to share a bed then.” In my mind I was ecstatic but I also knew that we needed to figure things out still and Evie being over will not help. “It won’t be for long. She is already looking for a place to live.” “She is moving back here permanently?” He gave me a quizzical look “Yes. Is there something wrong with that?” “Jacob, your sister and I do not get along well. We never have.” “You are over exaggerating.” I just shake my head. A few more days after that I was given the all clear to go home but with strict instruction to do no heavy lifting and to rest at every possible moment. Jacob also got the all clear with his leg so he could go back to field work. Once home things started to slowly fall into place. I just sat around most days doin nothing but watching Ariel sleep while everyone else helped clean the house, cook food and lift Ariel, since she is considered heavy lifting. I also helped getting all the paperwork back in order. Christmas and my birthday rolled around and since this was Ariel’s first Christmas Jacob and I agreed it should be memorable. I was able to finally lift and hold her myself but the cooking I had to leave to Clara and Evie. At the end of dinner we had a little celebration for my birthday. Look wise I am 28 years, but in reality I am 398. Luckily we just got with the 28. December turns into January and January into February and I finally get to all clear to start living life normally. My incision has held nicely and my arm is fully healed as well. To make my personal life better as well, Evie has found a home for herself and Henry, when he arrives in the spring. So now I have the house to myself. The downside is Jaocb has gone to sleeping in the other room again. The time that we did share a bed he would sleep on times I did not, and everytime I tried to discuss something he would leave saying things needed to be done. I felt like we were back to square one. At least when he did leave me alone for the day he would leave me a note. Like today.

_ Eden, _

_ I should be back by this evening. Some of Jacks Rooks made a move on our territory and Samuel needed help. Stay safe. _

I rolled my eyes. I am stuck in my house, of course I will be safe. I get up like I do every morning and feed and change Ariel and then make myself some food. Clara has gone away for a bit and left me in charge of the store. Once I was done eating I dressed myself for work at the store and grabbed Ariel and headed down stairs to open for the day. First order of business was to start a fire so the store would be warm. Once that was done I unlocked the door, grabbed my tea I made upstairs and sat down while the little one slept. It was a slow day. only one person came in for a book. Once the early afternoon set in I locked the store up and took the little one upstairs for her nap and tried to figure out what to make for dinner. Then I realized that we have not gone to the market so there is no food in the house. I look at the time and see that the market should still be open. I take the sleeping baby and put her in her pram and go out to the market. I am not at the market long, I grab just a few things to get me through the night and maybe tomorrow morning, just until someone else can go. I start the short walk home when I see a bunch of Jack’s old Rook about. I pull my hood up hoping that they do not recognize me. I do not have any of my gear and would not have anyway to defend myself or Ariel. I pick up the paste knowing I would be safer once I am home but one of them manages to catch a good look at me and starts to follow. I turn my walk into a run hoping to get to the shop entrance but the snow is making it hard for me to push the pram. Finally I give up on it and take Ariel and the food out and run at top speed and Ariel begins to fuss. Finally I make it home, run inside and lock the door. I ran up the stairs, put her down and ran and grabbed my gauntlet. I make my way back down stairs as I hear the door handle moving as someone tries to break in. I then hear what sounds like fighting and then the lock clicks and I prepare to fight for the first time in months. I make the jump when the intruder comes and I am pinned to the wall right away. The moment I hit the wall I see the hood fall off the intruder and is Jacob and he is livid.


	23. Chapter 23

I stand there pinned to the wall with Jacob looming over me. “What on earth were you doing?” I push him off as I hear Ariel begin to fuss upstairs. “Can you grab the pram outside, I will tell you after that.” I start to walk upstairs and I feel him grab my wrist. I turn to see what he is doing and I see him unclasp my gauntlet and put it in his pocket. I storm back upstairs, slightly upset and he returns a few minutes later as I started dinner. “Mind telling me now.” “I needed food.” “You needed food, so you figured you would start a fight.” “I did not go out there to start a fight Jacob, honestly. We had no food in the house, you and everyone else was gone so I took Ariel for a short walk to the market to grab enough food for today.” He was still standing there, arms crossed. “You don’t believe me do you?” “You don’t have the greatest track record Eden.” I slam a pot down a little too hard. “I am not having this fight right now.” I said cleaning the mess I just made. “What fight?” “This one Jacob. You have been ignoring me for days and now once again we are arguing. We are supposed to be fixing things between us but you never talk.” He just sits there still staring at me. “See that! That is what I am talking about Jacob. I know you are an assassin and from a young age we are tough to hide our emotions but at this instant please say something.” I see him about to say something when the door opens and Samuel walks in. “Sorry was I interrupting something?” I shake my head at the end of my rope. I need fresh air. I see my gauntlet still in Jacobs hand, and I know I need to act quick. “No you were not. Your father just wants to stand there like a statue for the rest of his life then do something useful.” I turn and go back to cooking and he puts the gauntlet down to pick up Ariel who is fussing. Perfect. I turn to grab it and run before anyone can stop me. I hear my name being yelled but I have my coat on and I am out the door before anyone can stop me. I make a small rip in my dress to allow me to run and then zipline to the roofs above. I am a bit rusty and out of practice but I make do. I do know how long I am going for but exhaustion kicks in and I decide to take a seat on a rooftop that overlooks the Thames. The cold flows through me and I find it so relaxing. I sit and stare at the night sky just relaxing and let my mind wonder. After a while I begin to shiver and I decide it time to leave. Just as I am about to leave I hear a rope launcher and then see Jacob flying to the top of the roof and blocking my exit. "Why are you so difficult?" He says arms crossed. It wouldn't be so difficult if you just talked to me." "What do you want to hear Eden?" "Something anything." Again he just stood there and my anger reached a boiling point. I walked over and with all the strength I could muster I smacked his across the face. "Enough with the blank looks Jacob. I am this close to just taking Ariel and leaving." I turn to leave and I feel his hand on my arm. "Don't" "turn to see his face full of anger. "You don't own me Jacob. I am free to go." "You aren’t taking her." I pull my arm free. "You only care for Ariel. Got it. I think you made your stance perfectly clear. I will see you back at home." I turn and leave and take the long way home and thankfully Jacob doesn't follow. Once home I see that Samuel has put Ariel to bed. "Is everything alright?" I turn and give him a look. "Never better." And I storm upstairs just as Jacob comes in. As I shut the door I hear Samuel. "What did you do?" But I close the door and drown out the rest of the conversation. There was no saving this relationship, let alone this friendship. I light a fire and climb into bed. I am lying there staring at the ceiling unable to sleep when I hear the door creaking open. I look over and see Jacob standing in the doorway drink in hand. I lay back down and turn away from him exhausted and in no mood to fight. I hear the door close and the footsteps recede and fall asleep confused on what his plan is. Things stay pretty much the same as the weeks go by. Jacob and I only really talk when it has something to do with Ariel, other than that we ignore each other. March rolls around and Henry arrives and we throw him a welcome dinner. He looks confused on how Jacob and I are acting towards one another but Evie seems pleased. When April arrives and Ariel is four months, I decided to enter the world again and this time by my real name. I start working full time at the bookstore since being an assassin is out with Jacob the leader. It's perfect since Ariel can sit in the shop with us. On one particular day a gentleman comes into the shop and starts chatting with me about history. "So you travel a lot?" He asked me. "Yes. I have been traveling most of my life." "Why stop?" And right on cue Ariel starts fussing. "Family matters more." I said picking her up. "What does your husband do?" I shake my head. "I don't have one." I see a small smile appear on his face. "Oh." "My name is Eden." "Mine name is Albert." As I am talking Jacob comes into the shop and Ariel smiles and gets his attention. He walks over and takes her from me but I can see he is not happy that I am talking to another man. "Well Albert if you ever want to talk about traveling and history I am your girl." He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss and bows his head to leave. "Who was that?" Jacob asked. "A customer. He had been here a few times looking for different history books and we got to talking." I walked over and locked the door. "Are you sure you should be giving your name." "Jacob I can do what I please. Now if you don’t mind I have dinner to make." And then I turn back upstairs. Albert makes another appearance a few days later. "Hello Eden." I turned to see him and he brought flowers. "Hello Albert. How can I help you today?" "I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner?" I paused for a moment and then said "yes. I would love to." 'Are you free tonight?" "Yes. I will just let my daughter's father take care of her tonight." He looked confused. "I thought you didn't have a husband." "I don't but I am still in contact with this little one's father." I seen him nod. "Was it the man here the other day?" "Yes." "He seems a bit old." I laughed a little does he know I am older than him. "Yes. It was a mistake but it gave me my daughter. " I turn to see that Jacob has heard the conversation. "I will see you tonight." He nods, hands me the flowers and leaves. I walk past Jacob ignoring the sad look on his face and I put the flowers in a vase. He finally joins me upstairs as I prepare for my dinner date. "I don't know when I will be home. Make sure she gets to bed at a good time." He nods and just walks away. A little while later Albert arrives and we go for dinner. The dinner is nice and the conversation is good as well. But with all good things there is always a bad part. I cannot tell him the truth so I know this won't go far. He walks me back home and kisses my hand goodnight and I head back upstairs. Once there I see the kitchen in disarray. There are a few broken dishes and the vase I put my flowers in was broken looking like it was thrown across the room. I make my way upstairs and check on Ariel and see she is fast asleep. As I turn and walk towards my room I see the office door open and I see the light from the fire inside. I take a peak and see Jacob at his desk bottles of alcohol around him staring at the picture of us that I had saved. I take a step back not wanting to be seen when I hit one of Ariel's toys giving myself away. He Puts the picture away and turns towards me. "You are home." "Yes. I was just checking on Ariel and then heading to bed." He nods "please tell me the mess and the drinking was after she went to bed." He nods again. "Good. Goodnight Jacob." And then I turn and head to sleep. I woke up the next morning and saw the mess was not cleaned up. I put Ariel in her chair to avoid her getting hurt and begin to clean and make breakfast. Not too long after Jacob makes his way down stairs and sits down at the table head in his hand. I can hell he is hungover. I continue to make food and Ariel starts making noise being the baby she is. I start to see Jacob get frustrated, the noise not helping his headache as he keeps trying to calm down Ariel. I turn just in time as I see him raise his hand and I drop what I am doing and run over and stop him. "Let me go Eden." "No." I say standing my ground. Just then the door opens and Evie steps in, great. "What is going on here?” I shake my head. Enough is enough. Still holding Jacob’s hand I look over to Evie. "Shut up and sit down." Her eyes gloss over and she does what I say. I turn my attention back to Jacob. "I don't know what your problem is Jacob but you don't take it out on Ariel or my stuff, you talk about it. I will not have you lay a finger on her because you are angry and upset. If you would just speak your mind and tell me how you feel this would be a whole lot easier." He pulls his hand free and storms out of the house. I turn to Evie and take a breath and then she shakes her head like she was in a trance and follows Jacob without another word. I finish making dinner and calming down Ariel when Samuel arrives. “I heard there was another argument.” I nod my head yes. “Do you want to go out for a walk?” I turn and give him a smile. “That would be lovely. Let me just get change and we can go.” I change Ariel and into day clothes and then head to the park. We lay out a blanket under a big oak tree in the park and I lay Ariel down onto it to enjoy a nice spring day. “Thank you Samuel I needed this.” “Your welcome. I know my father can be difficult.” “This is different. I have dealt with him being difficult in the past. This is something new. In the past he would open up at least a bit with his emotions now he is closed off.” “Yes, it's been like that since I was fifteen. He was seeing the man and everything was going well then the relationship ended and he closed himself off.” I nod back. We are cut off when an older woman comes walking over. “Oh your daughter is so beautiful.” She says more towards Samuel. “Oh this isn’t my daughter, this is my baby sister.” he says in return. The woman looks confused. “THis is my daughter and he is my son.” chime in with. I see her face and it is complete shock and embarrassment and she continues walking. I look at Samuel and then start to laugh. Finally when we calm down a serious look appears on Samuels face. “What's wrong?” “I have some advice to ask and you are the closest thing I have to a mother.” I smile “What is the matter?” “I want to ask Clara out for dinner but I don’t know how.” “Clara, as in Clara that owns my store?” “Yes” “She is ten years your senior Samuel.” “I know. But I do have feelings for her.” I give his hand a squeeze. “If you have feelings for her then just gather up your courage and ask her.” He smiles back at me and pulls me into a hug. While hugging I see Jacob enter the park and he looks angry. I pull myself away from Samuel and stand us both up. Samuel turns and sees Jacob running towards us “Father?” i heard him say right before Jacob’s fist comes in contact with Samuels face. I take a step back, shocked about what just happened and then I help Samuel off the ground. “What the hell was that Jacob!” I can still see him shaking with anger. “Samuel go home and clean up. I will be there shortly.” He nods his head and gives an angry look to his father. I pick up Ariel who is crying after watching everything unfold. I place her in ther pram and pick the blanket up and turn to Jacob. “I don’t know what your issue is but punching your son who was asking me for advised to ask a girl out is no alright. You have now harmed one child and come close to harming another. You need to fix yourself Jacob and soon.” I turn and leave not wanting to deal with him anymore. The sun is just setting when I arrive home. I took my time getting home, needing to calm down and get Ariel back to sleep as well. Once I see my home I see Albert standing outside as well. “Evening Albert” “Evening Eden. I was coming to see if the store was open.” “Sorry No, I took the day off and didn’t open.” “Oh well. I got to see you and makes the trip worth it.” i smile “Well since you came all this way do you want to come in for a cup of tea?” “I would love to.” I unlock the door and he helps me with the pram. Once upstairs I put Ariel in her cot and got started on the tea. “I hope everything is alright. You look a bit flustered.” “Yes I am fine. It has just been a long day.” I walk over and get the kettle ready and start preparing the cups. I hear Albert walk over to Ariel. “Your daughter looks so much like you.” “Thank you. I was hoping she wouldn’t get my red hair, I burn so easily in the sun, but now that she has it I love it.” I laugh but Albert does not answer. I continue work on the tea when I hear Ariel begin to fuss and turn to see Albert holding her with a knife in the other hand. I drop the tea cup I am holding and thank my stars I have my gauntlet on today and make a run for my daughter. I manage to stab Albert in the arm and he drops both Ariel and the knife and I manage to catch my daughter before she hits the floor. The commotion wakes her up and she begins to scream. “You little shit.” I hear him say as he holds his now bleeding arm “Don’t make this difficult.” “You tried to kill my daughter.” “Yes and you would have been next, followed by the rest of your family.” I stand there in horror. Who the hell is this man and what the hell does he want us all dead. I then see him engage a hidden blade on his other arms and he comes charging at me. With Ariel now in my hands I cannot do much other than doge, and that is exactly what I do. Every swipe he does I dodge and make sure my daughter is safe. I end up taking a few sipes on my arms when the alternative would have been Ariel. I then hear the door downstairs open and see Jacob and Samuel both standing there. Albert freezes when he sees them enter and I take that chance to run into the office and lock the door behind me. I wish to help the boys but I need to tend to Ariel. I feel the door move as someone tries to break in but I put all my weight on it to keep it close. I then hear the fighting begin and after a few minutes I hear a small knock. “Eden it's me Jacob, open up.” I stand up on shaky legs and open the door. “We got him.” he said as he led me back to the dining room. On the floor was Albert tied up and bloody. I handed Ariel to Jacob and walked over to the man and took his face in my hand. “Who the hell are you.” “Your death.” he spits back at me. “The only one close to death here is you, now start talking.” “You know who I am. You have been running from my kind for years.” THen I see the necklace he has on. It is the insignia that a rogue sector of assassin’s wear. It is a hidden blade with an apple of Eden behind it. “How did you find me?” I asked ripping the necklace off and his eyes pointed to Jacob. The letter. Fuck. “Who else knows?” “Everyone.” I begin to shake with anger and pluge my blade into his chest. He coughs up some blood and then goes limp. “Eden!” “He wasn’t going to talk anymore. I have what I need to know.” I say and then return to the office and add it to the ones I have already. “Samuel but Ariel down please.” I hear Jacob say to Samuel I then hear the office door open and he comes walking in. “Your bleeding.” I look up at him and he grabs my arms. I knew I was bleeding but I did not know I was hurt as bad as I was. My sleeve of my dress was sliced open and I had a pretty big gash on my arm as well. “Did you not feel that?” He asked as he began to clean it. “No I was more focus on keep Ariel safe.” he nods and stiches me up and I wince in pain from it. “There you are all good.” I take a look at my arm and see that the blood has stopped. “Thank you.” and I turn back to my work. “So who exactly was that?” “It is a splinter order in the brotherhood whose sole purpose is to kill me.” “Where they?” “Where they the ones who tortured me in France, yes. That is when the group started. I haven’t seen any of them since the first time I came to London in 1869. My hope was that they phased out altogether.” “What brought them here?” I turn towards Jacob. “You Did.” he took a step back and then he came to the realization. “My letter” “Yes your letter from twenty years ago lead the back here. They were waiting for me to come back.” I turned and slammed my fist on the table. “Eden I am sorry.” I shake my head. “What done is done Jacob. Now we have to deal with the consequences.” I stood up and started to walk out of the office. “Please let me help. If Ariel is in danger.” I cut him off. “We all are.” I pull a note from my pocket. “This was in Alberts jacket. It is a kill list and you, Ariel, Samuel and myself are all on it. I imagine Evie and Henry will be added to it soon enough.” “Why all of us?” “Because you have come in contact with me and therefore you are tainted as well. THat is why I killed him because the group would have done it anyway. He was on a suicde mission.” “So I am sorry as well Jacob because once again I put you in danger.” I begin to walk away again and he grabs me and pulls me into a hug. “I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. I thought that maybe if you hated me this would be easier but it is not. I still love you Eden.” “I still love you too Jacob but we still have things we need to work on. We have both been hurt and broken and that needs to be fixed before we go any further.” He nods. “For tonight we still sleep in separate beds. Tomorrow we will talk and make sure both of our feelings are heard. You will also apologize to your son for hitting him.” “I will do that right away.” He leans in for a kiss and I stop him. “We will start a new tomorrow. Goodnight Jacob.”


End file.
